Miracles
by stephthewriter2
Summary: Clopin is the King of Gypsies, Esmeralda is the dancing girl, and there is the Woman Who Laughs, Marie. All Clopin and Esmeralda knew was their fugitive reputation and for Marie, living homeless. When their worlds intertwine, the three battle for their lives but also the relationship between a king and laughing girl. (Rated T for violence, language, dark themes, and mature ending)
1. Killed by Darkness

Darkness was around and it wasn't just inside Clopin. It was already getting dark, with the golden sun shining from behind the clouds on the streets of Paris. Inside his multicolored caravan, standing at the side presenting a puppet show for children, he was telling a story. The story about the bell-ringer. He just won't give the children the reason why the story always concerned him.

"Listen," said he. "They're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods. Because you know they don't ring all by themselves."

Then he took out his puppet and said in a high-squeaky voice speaking for the toy, "They don't?"

"No, you silly boy," said he to his own puppet. "Up there high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell-ringer. Who is this creature? What is he? How did he come to be there?"

"How?" the puppet asked.

"Hush!"

Clopin struck his puppet on the head with a stick he held making the children laugh. The sound of children's laughter cheered him up that he looked back to them; still his throat choked just by the thought of his people behind the story.

"Clopin will tell you. It is a tale. A tale of a man…and a _monster_." He put a lot of emphasis on the last word that not only did it worry the children, Clopin gave himself the goosebumps.

 _Dark was the night our tale was begun_

 _On the docks of Notre Dame_

Now that he was singing the story, Clopin gave a show of puppet people rowing a boat.

 _Four frightened Gypsies slid silently under_

 _The docks of Notre Dame_

More puppets of his were taken out but resembling the French soldiers to the Gypsy puppets.

 _But a trap had been laid for the Gypsies_

 _And they gazed up in fear and alarm_

 _At a figure whose clutches_

 _Were iron as much as the bells_

Clopin took out the puppet of a judge.

 _The bells of Notre Dame_

 _Judge Claude Frollo longed_

 _To purge the world_

 _Of vice and sin_

 _And he saw corruption_

 _Ev'rywhere_

 _Except within_

With the puppets, Clopin showed the Gypsy puppets being arrested by the soldier puppets, shuddering himself, and taken away by the judge puppet. On one of the women puppets, the judge puppet went after her, taking her baby and making her fall. More shudders came on him as Clopin had the judge puppet of Judge Claude Frollo carrying a small bundle. Then he took out the archdeacon puppet while he dramatically held out his hands performing the act himself.

 _See there the innocent blood you have spilt_

 _On the steps of Notre Dame_

 _Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt_

 _On the steps of Notre Dame_

 _You can lie to yourself and your minions_

 _You can claim that you haven't a qualm_

 _But you never can run from_

 _Nor hide what you've done from the eyes_

 _The very eyes of Notre Dame_

The puppet of Claude Frollo looked up to the picture of the Notre Dame on Clopin's wallpaper.

 _And for one time in his life_

 _Of power and control_

 _Frollo felt a twinge of fear_

 _For his immortal soul_

With the archdeacon puppet carrying the Gypsy woman puppet and the Frollo puppet holding the baby, he showed the archdeacon leaving and Frollo heading for the Notre Dame.

"And Frollo gave the child a cruel name," sad he after flowing a blanket on him.

Not that far was a woman. An attractive blonde woman dressed in a raggedy torn dress and wore no shoes. It's the Woman Who Laughs. She was already giving her wide threatening, bone-chilling grin to him. He just ignored her.

"A name that means 'half-formed': Quasimodo."

 _Now here is a riddle to guess if you can_

 _Sing the bells of Notre Dame_

 _Who is the monster and who is the man?_

 _Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells_

 _Bells, bells, bells, bells_

 _Bells of Notre Dame!_

As Clopin belted out the last verse, the children clapped but someone came to the scene.

"But for now, we must stop," Clopin said to the kids the second he was done with the show. "It is already getting late and you children must head back to your parents."

Only a young boy stayed while the others walked away. He was an obese kid dressed in a green outfit and complained, "Why? I want to hear another story! Isn't there something about two kids who find a witch in a candy house?"

"Yes, there is," Clopin told him. "Tomorrow will be another story. Return to your parents."

"I want to hear more!"

Just then there was laughter. Shrill, chilling laughter that came from Clopin's right. She was coming from the streets and there was the Woman Who Laughs.

"He's right kid," said the Woman.

Not only was her laughter giving Clopin the goosebumps, her voice was unbalanced as if there was something wrong with her. It was just the laughter. Not the long blonde hair and light-skinned body. The laughter caught him off guard. The Woman Who Laughs is a very mysterious person for being attractive but she wasn't the only person to have a dark reputation. She's a French homeless person, a Gadjo, and he's Romani. The Gypsy King. He may not be welcome in Paris but he's living here. Him and his people.

"It is getting dark and you don't want monsters to follow you. Do you?"

Clopin reprimanded her with, "Don't interrupt me! I'm the one telling the story!"

"Sorry," said the Woman looking back to him. "Very sorry."

She was clearly being sarcastic due to the tone of her voice and Clopin didn't like it.

"You just want the kids to leave, don't you?"

By now, she was making it clear to scare the children away. This may be an opportunity to send them away but also her. Clopin leaned further onto the stage and faced the Woman.

"Well, they do have mothers and fathers and the children can hug them until they're blue in the face," said he to her. "Monsters could be lurking everywhere on the streets."

Clopin looked back to the kid while the Notre Dame's bells were starting to ring.

"There's no such thing as monsters," said the boy. "They're just a figment of imagination."

"Imagination is a powerful thing," Clopin told him. "Just imagine a monster around the corner laughing at you."

"Yeah right."

"Or if your parents would make you do chores if you arrived home late."

"Oh, I hate that!" the boy moaned. "Would they really?"

"They could and they might."

With a pout, the boy turned around and left the caravan. Chuckling, Clopin looked back to the Woman Who Laughs.

"Isn't there anywhere you must attend?" he asked her snappishly.

"I can't entertain children?" said the Woman with raised eyebrows.

"Attractive as you may be…" How true was that. She sure was quite a sight and had a good body. "…you don't remain with people. I wonder why?"

The Woman instantly gave off her high-pitched laughter, sending more goosebumps down Clopin's arm.

"I don't care that people avoid me," she laughed. "I'm the Woman Who Laughs! You're the jester! How much fun is that?"

"Well, the people love it," Clopin replied with a smirk. "And tomorrow's another day."

Already he was getting tired and he didn't want to hear anymore of the Woman's laughter. The more he looked at her, the more Clopin wanted to touch her. There are other things important than a woman's body, such as his people.

"Yes, it is," said the Woman. "Oh, and by the way, the name's Marie."

Without saying another word to her, Clopin turned around and closed the curtains from the window of his caravan. He had to return to his home, the legendary Court of Miracles, where his people were hiding safely. Before he could leave, Clopin changed into his beggar outfit, a robe that was patched in patterned cloths by the shirt and jeans including a cloak. He wore sleek shoes and a feathered yet ripped hat. No one will recognize him. He walked out of his caravan and headed down the streets.

He passed many buildings and alleyways, including one which was between two stores on the same street of the Notre Dame: The residence of the Woman Who Laughs. She walked away from Clopin's caravan after he closed his window on her and entered her home. Her home was a box at a dead-end alleyway. There were only blankets, a pillow, and a large carpet underneath the items within the large box that laid on its side. It wasn't much but it was home; Marie's home. Already, she was sitting down and watching the people walk by. No one noticed her that she was completely all alone, no one to live with and no one to talk to. Just Marie, the Woman Who Laughs.

"I will find that guy again," she said to herself. "He can toy with me as long as he wants but I will have company. I can use a little fun and a girl can't live alone her whole life. Enough is enough. And I am hungry."

Marie stood up and walked to the streets. After folding her blonde hair behind her ears, Marie saw the store close by. Crates of fruit and vegetables were laid out and the manager wasn't watching. The man was inside sorting out more boxes that she overlooked the apple crate. Juicy apples were shown and she took one, setting it inside her skirt pocket. An apple was good but she needed more. Bananas were also shown and she took a set.

"Hey!" she heard someone yell. "She's stealing!"

"Stay away from her!" came another yell. "That's the Woman Who Laughs."

"She's committing a crime!"

That was a mother and her son. They saw her stealing and Marie had to talk with them.

"I'm not hurting anyone, am I?" she sneered to the two.

"Your smile is scary," said the boy. "Put the fruit back!"

"Can't a girl eat? Would you like one kid?"

"Let's go Marius," said the mother to her son. "Do _not_ trust her!"

The family walked away and Marie laughed back. Funny to know that people avoid her, even when she tries to be nice. Nice has never come to her, even though it is a good thing. A few more people were around but they also evaded her. She took out the apple from her pocket and took a bite. As much as people didn't want her around, Marie needed them. So, she walked down the street until she came to the bakery. In front of the building, there was the dancing Gypsy woman she heard of: The Finest Girl in France, La Esmeralda.

She wore a dress that had a long wavy purple skirt, white top, and teal and gold bodice. Her hair was tied with a ribbon and she was barefoot. As for now she was dancing. Dancing to and fro to an upbeat tempo that was played by a nearby fellow, another Gypsy who played the trumpet, until it went faster and faster that the dancing girl didn't stop. Her feet went high to the sky, her purple dress was flowing around including her bushy raven-black hair, and she held a tambourine to clap and shake. The music stopped and so did she. Next to her was a gray goat who was dancing along with her. The goat also halted and the crowd clapped that a few men wolf-whistled while the young Gypsy woman bowed to them, revealing her emerald-green eyes.

That was the end of the show that the people put their fair share of coins into her purple hat that sat in front of her and they left. Only a beggar and her remained that Marie locked eyes with Esmeralda who said kindly, "Hello."

"Hi," said Marie. This would've been the second time no one has ever judged her with her shrill voice. The puppeteer didn't and neither did the dancing girl. "Dance often?"

"Of course."

"Good for you."

"What's your name?" Esmeralda asked while her partner went to the beggar.

"The Woman Who Laughs," said she. "Marie."

"I've heard of you but you scare people."

"Everyone's afraid of me. Nice to know that you're not."

Esmeralda gave Marie a kind smile that she replied, "I don't get scared easily."

"Is the goat yours?" Marie asked.

"Yes. His name is Djali and he's very smart."

"Esme," said a different voice. "Let's go."

The voice came from the beggar that Esmeralda grabbed her tambourine and her goat, Djali, followed her. Whoever the beggar was, Esmeralda asked them, "Where's Jacques?"

"He left already. Let's go."

Something about the voice sounded familiar. Who else would know Esmeralda? Gypsy people for one but who did that voice belong to? It must be someone she met. Not a family or from a crowd of men. It sounded like someone she met before. Was it the puppeteer? Could it be him? The beggar was dressed in a raggedy cloak and a torn yet feathered hat and he was walking with Esmeralda. It's got to be him. Marie followed the two down the street that Esmeralda looked from behind.

"You better leave Marie," Esmeralda said to her.

Marie questioned, "Oh?"

That was when the beggar turned around to reveal the same man she deduced: The Gypsy puppeteer.

"Leave!" he yelled. "Leave us!"

She won't have her moment with him now. He was too angry.

"Well, soldiers will be everywhere," she sneered.

"And they will catch you," the puppeteer growled. "Leave!"

That was one thing that Marie never wanted. Never will she be caught, never. Judge Claude Frollo already had Marie on his wanted list and he'll have her laugh to death. Either way, Marie has no desire to see him. It was best for her to leave. If only she knew his name, Marie would've been happier, instead, she walked away from the two leaving Esmeralda with the Gypsy puppeteer.

Now that Clopin was back with her, Esmeralda and him passed the many stores and a few inns until they came to one where they stopped. In front of them, a Gypsy couple had their daughter but were surrounded by soldiers including Judge Claude Frollo.

"Your wife or your child Gypsy vermin," Frollo said to the Gypsy man. "Choose."

"Don't force me," the grown man begged. Two soldiers were holding him while two more held his wife and one held his daughter. Frollo was on his large, dark Friesian horse.

"Choose who to live or not. Choose."

"Don't force me. Don't. Please, don't."

"Choose their fate."

"Don't!"

"Choose!"

"Don't make me!"

"Choose now or both will die."

"I can't!"

The young girl was crying already that Esmeralda had to do something. Those are her people, they're already at the mercy of injustice and tears were being wept. Not just the girl. It was a good thing she had Clopin next to her; he's their king.

"Choose vermin!" Frollo ordered.

"No!" the man yelled again.

Because of Frollo's impatience, he ordered his men, "Kill the youngest."

"No! Not Charity! No! Not her! Please!"

The soldier holding the girl held a spear to her neck and she gave out a loud sob. A sob loud enough to ring Esmeralda's ears and to make her heart drop. Her heart came to the throat that the blade nearly struck the girl's neck until Clopin and Esmeralda ran to the scene. She quickly took Charity out of the soldiers' hands while Clopin shielded the woman after punching a few soldiers away.

"Kill them all!" he heard Frollo order.

Now every soldier will be on them that Esmeralda knew she had to run. From her right side, she heard Clopin say, "Esmeralda, take her and run! You two, come with me!"

Esmeralda was about to run while she held Charity but she saw another person in the crowd. It was Marie, The Woman Who Laughs. She came from the shadows and instantly punched a few soldiers away from Esmeralda and Clopin. He was about to lead the parents away when a few soldiers went after him.

"Get her!" Frollo also ordered. He ran towards Clopin who ran down a separate street that a few soldiers fought Marie but she instead laughed and ran away. Two more came towards Esmeralda and she took off on a run.

For Clopin, the parents followed him while they held hands. From behind them was Frollo. He was still on his horse and followed the short crowd down the street trailing from behind. The three didn't stop running that they kept going while they jumped over crates of boxes and a few fences that were between an alleyway. They ran more until they came to the town's square with Frollo advancing on them. He was coming closer and closer while the three came to the steps of the Notre Dame where the wife tripped on the edge. Her husband held her up and they continued running, but it wasn't soon enough that the heavy hoof steps of Frollo's horse were advancing and struck the husband on his legs.

"No!"

Clopin looked from behind just in time to see the husband and wife trampled by the heavy hooves of Frollo's horse striking their legs, back, and heads. He stared at the scene in shock but stopping was not a good idea. Frollo was coming towards him with a sword brandished. Clopin continued to run but he was suddenly struck. Struck by a strong punch from Frollo's horse. He fell to the ground that he stopped the fall by landing on his hands. Looking up, while his hat dropped, Frollo stared towards him with an angry glare.

"The King of the Gypsies," Frollo mumbled. "Perfect."

"Judge Claude Frollo," Clopin said back but with a smirk. He crawled away from the horse while he remained on the cobblestone street. "Whoever said the French are rude."

"You will repent for your sins."

The horse was coming closer to him that Clopin crawled further back.

"What sins?" he remarked. "What have I done to your God?"

Whoever He was, Clopin knew the French follow their Catholic God. He never cared for religion himself. If some of his people do, he could care less.

"Your unholy thoughts have plagued Paris and they will be judged by Him," Frollo snarled.

He whipped the rope on his horse and the horse neighed raising his hooves above Clopin. Clopin was about to get up but the horse struck its hoof right on Clopin's arm.

"Rgh!"

Frollo's horse was indeed large that it held Clopin down on the ground, squashing his left arm. If he could, Clopin would pull his arm out from underneath and make still a run for it, but it was impossible. His heart was racing and so was his blood. The thumping veins from his arm raced up to Clopin's head that he looked above him. Frollo was raising his sword aiming for Clopin's face.

 _Shit! Shit!_

This was it. This was his fate. The sword was going to strike him and more blood was pumping. Not just from his arm but also his head. It was going to happen. He's going to die here. More and more blood thumped inside him and it didn't stop.

" _Stop!_ "

There from the doors of the Notre Dame stood an archdeacon. An elderly archdeacon who came outside and was yelling to Frollo, running towards him.

"Frollo, you have spilled innocent blood again!"

Clopin again struggled against the horse but he could barely move his arm. His blood still pumped and he reached over to push the horse off him. The horse wouldn't budge and Frollo was facing the Archdeacon.

"I am guiltless," Frollo said to the man.

"Let him go!" the Archdeacon yelled.

"These are Gypsies. Creatures of the Devil."

The Archdeacon walked closer to Frollo but stopped at the stairs and shouted, "They are people!"

Clopin could've thanked the Archdeacon for defending him but he didn't say a word. He gave another tug of his arm but that was until he heard something crack. It came from under the horse's hoof that he looked to his left. His arm was squashed underneath the heavy hoof and could only move his hand and shoulder. More blood was thumping that by now he was hoping it would end. If only the horse was off, he'd be able to see his arm and know the damage.

"By the law of God, all heathens must be punished," Frollo said to the Archdeacon angrily.

"The house of God has watched you murder!" the Archdeacon yelled while pointing at the Notre Dame.

The Notre Dame didn't matter to Clopin but to Frollo it did. He saw the judge look up to the cathedral in a look of horror.

"What shall I do?" he wondered.

"Release the Gypsy man," the Archdeacon ordered.

"You wouldn't want to be blasphemous, would you?" Clopin sniggered. "So be a lad and let me run."

"Never!" Frollo spat to him, glancing back to Clopin. "Always will I hunt you and when you're mine, I will break your demonic soul. You will never escape."

"Not now? The old man said so."

After an angry glare, Frollo pulled his horse off Clopin. Using his good arm, Clopin stood up and ran. He ran towards the streets away from Frollo and the Archdeacon that he hid behind a building. Now he can see his arm. He rolled up the sleeve and saw the size of a horseshoe formed on his forearm. Only on the place where the horse held him was squashed and still his blood was pumping; at least it wasn't leaking out and no longer in his head.

"Damn it," he moaned. "No one will know. No one! Where's Esmeralda? Where is that girl?"

She wasn't on the street he was on that he had to find her. Instead of walking down the road, Clopin crossed an alleyway and looked to his right and left. He took the left and came to a well, where he found her standing.

"Thank God," he whispered.

Immediately, Clopin ran to Esmeralda. She still held the young girl but was out of breath.

"There you are," she sighed. "I was afraid of the worse."

"How's Charity," Clopin shrugged her off.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" she asked.

"You'll be with your Uncle Victor now. Your parents…they're gone."

Charity's reaction was exactly what Clopin expected that she sobbed on Esmeralda's shoulder.

"We have to leave now. Let's go."

Taking Esmeralda with him, along with Charity, Clopin walked further down the street. During their walk, Clopin gripped his arm since swinging it during the walk wasn't doing him any good. Still the blood pumped but also swerved, giving him a slight headache.

"Are you okay Clo?" Esmeralda asked him.

"Fine and dandy," he replied.

"Clo, you're holding your arm. What happened?"

"Nothing."

He cannot show any weakness towards Esmeralda and neither to Charity. Never he will and never he'll show.

"What's wrong with your arm?" she asked again.

"I said I'm fine," Clopin scoffed.

"Just tell me."

"Esmeralda, I'm fine! Okay?" Esmeralda was about to say another word but Clopin stopped her. "Let's not do this in front of Charity. Shall we?"

"But it looks like your arm is sore," Esmeralda said stubbornly.

She sure had a fiery streak that Clopin was forced to say, "Frollo had his horse on me, happy? The da-stupid horse held me down."

He had to stop himself from cursing in front of Charity. She's only nine years old, not old enough for words like that.

"I'll take you to Jean," said Esmeralda.

"No," he told her off. "I'll be fine. As long as the guards are off our tails, the night is young and we'll be home. So, drop it."

They passed more and more buildings, walked over the bridge that was above the river, and passed more buildings. Soldiers were still around that they had to maneuver around them until they came to a cemetery. The gates were already opened that the three quickly hid behind the brick gates.

"Where is she?" they heard the soldiers growl. Charity quietly whined that Esmeralda held her tightly.

With Clopin peeking out, there were the Brutish and Oafish Guards he saw earlier. They were already near the gates that he hid from their view, backing away. The entrance to the Court of Miracles was close. As Clopin held Esmeralda's wrist, he led them away from the gates and headed for a coffin, not knowing that someone else was in hiding. None other than the Woman Who Laughs.


	2. A Hanging

She didn't see Clopin and Esmeralda enter the cemetery, Marie was behind a tombstone away from the gates that she heard the ruffling of footsteps. She stayed behind the stone and took a peek out. Whoever was in the cemetery earlier must've left because the guards came through the gates. They were the only people in the place with her.

"Where are you witch?!" the Brutish guard cried out.

 _I'm a witch? That's funny._

"Where are you?!"

The guards walked around while Marie remained on her hiding place but she couldn't stay for too long. They came to her left side that Marie instantly ran to her right. She hid behind a tomb and looked around. Further down, was a building with a symbol on it. On one side was a doorway but it looked like a coffin was held above. What the building was for, she didn't know. All Marie knew is that she could hide behind the coffin. The guards walked the opposite side that Marie quickly ran to the building heading for the doorway. Slowly yet accidentally, she pushed open the coffin's lid. There was only darkness coming from inside that Marie looked. Where a body could've been found, there were stairs, stone stairs.

 _This is my ticket._

Instead of going inside the building, Marie slowly pushed the lid open and climbed inside. As she got in, she gently put the lid in place. Unfortunately, it was dark. There was no light around and only stairs. Two sets of stone walls were around that she had to use her sense of touch. Keeping her hands on the walls, without visibility of light, Marie walked down the stairs until she lost the touch of the wall.

 _SPLASH!_

The water not only caught her feet but also her ears that she gasped loudly, "Where the hell am I?"

As she held her hands out, there was nothing around. Only water was there as she walked and to find the wall, she walked to her right. Instead, there was something solid and had holes. Were those eye sockets? Is that teeth?

"I'm in the catacombs," said she.

Indeed, but if she had a torch Marie would be able to see the skulls. They were everywhere in front of her that Marie kept feeling her way around. Skulls were everywhere from her right covering the stone walls. With no light around, the bones led Marie further down the tunnel. Only the touch of bones was around but suddenly, there was a grip on her wrist.

"What?"

More hands came that Marie was taken out of the water and now on a stone floor. Then light came along with shouts. There were two men, Gypsy men, and they held torches. One of them was a fat, tattooed Gypsy and the other was a tall, hook-nosed man. Without saying a word, Marie's hands were held behind her from the tattooed man and she was forced to kneel down. Ropes came on her wrists that another person came walking up to her. Another man from the looks of it.

"Well, well, well," said the man with a sly voice. A familiar voice. "Who do we have here?"

 _Yes! It's him!_

The Gypsy puppeteer! It sure was the same guy. No longer was Esmeralda and the young girl with him, he was on his own and had a sinister smile. Instead of wearing the jester outfit and mask, the puppeteer wore a purple outfit with black gloves and curved boots making his heritage more revealing. He's the Leader of the Gypsies.

"Trespasser!" the fat Gypsy yelled.

"The Woman Who Laughs," said the leader. "Very clever you've found our hideout young lady. Unfortunately, you won't see the light of day to tell anyone."

The two Gypsies laughed and Marie smirked. Not to the Gypsies, to the leader. If he's good with kids why would he want to kill a person? Very interesting and appealing.

"Take her with," said he.

While the Gypsies held Marie, she was taken further down the tunnel until there was light. A larger room was revealed and so was the legendary Court of Miracles. Through the French townsfolk, Marie heard of the place and the knowledge that Gypsies lived here. Here she was and around the place were many Gypsy caravans and the people. Their possessions were around caravans and wagons where they were either eating, playing games, darning their laundry, or kids playing with their pets. Colorful tapestries were around including the gallows. Without a doubt, Marie knew where she'd be going. From behind, the Gypsy men who were holding Marie doused their torches in barrels of water and brought her to the gallows.

"Come along everybody!" yelled the Gypsy leader jovially. "There's some 'noose' today! A trespasser!"

While Marie was put on the noose, more Gypsies came to the scene and looked up to her and the leader.

"This time a loner!"

After talking to the crowd, the leader gleefully looked towards Marie and smirked, "Any last words?"

Marie smiled her eerie smile, cheeks were high, and she chuckled in her chilling voice, "Killing is only making a choice. For you, it's to kill me or to sacrifice your people? What happened, did you lose your balls?"

"At least I still have them," said the leader sarcastically while cracking his knuckles.

The crowd laughed including Marie. Because of her high-pitched laughter, some of the children who were watching hid behind their mothers and some grown women had the goosebumps. Only the leader laughed hardly perturbed.

"So, what you're saying is that if I live, you think I'll tell everyone in Paris about the Court of Miracles?" Marie rolled her eyes. "You don't know me and I don't know you, so how do you think that will work? Hm?"

"You're the Woman Who Laughs!" a Gypsy woman cried.

"Now for a hanging!" the Gypsy leader exclaimed.

Again, Marie laughed. They're going to hang her just for being innocent. So much for justice. She could probably die here but at least she gets to have a whole-hearted laugh. No one will miss her. No one has. All she was known is the Woman Who Laughs. The woman who no one cared for nor who will be missed. When a person has their way of life, Marie has her own ways. All she had was herself and it was too funny to know how short life is. Everything was funny now and she kept on laughing. This was her time and already goosebumps were forming on her arms. Laughter was the only way to cope and she didn't stop as the noose was tighter on her throat and her feet were about to swing in the air.

"Why is she laughing?" shuddered a Gypsy woman.

"Is that why she's called that?" a young boy thought.

"Obviously," said a Gypsy man.

The Gypsy leader, with a wide grin, was already pulling the lever. Marie was getting higher, up to a few inches that she stopped laughing as the rope was tighter on her throat.

"Stop! Clopin, wait!"

With an angry stare, the leader Clopin, pouted and looked up. From down in the crowd there was a beautiful Gypsy woman glaring at him with an angry look. Marie saw her, noticing it was the same woman with emerald eyes, Esmeralda.

"She's innocent," said Esmeralda while she walked up to the gallows.

"Well, Esmeralda," Clopin said slyly. "You know what happens to the innocent."

"But she doesn't have a connection with anyone. If she's homeless, she won't talk to anyone. And she tried to help us earlier! Remember?"

"So, it may be but no intruder is welcome, especially a Gadjo. Let's hang her!"

Esmeralda told him off by, "Just let her down!"

"She'll tell anyone Esme!" Clopin yelled angrily to her. "Anyone!"

"Put her down!"

With another pout, Clopin lowered the lever and Marie landed on her feet with a cough.

"She'll be our prisoner then," Clopin announced. "We'll shackle her. If we let her go, the guards will make her talk."

"I doubt that," said Marie from behind. Esmeralda and Clopin looked back to her. "Do you really think they'll make me?"

Only Esmeralda believed her.

"You're ours now," Clopin snarled to Marie. "With a smile like that, you'll _never_ be near the children!"

"Do I really look like a girl with a scare?" Marie raised her eyebrows. "You have a deal for a prisoner by the way. I'm not wanted in France so you're doing the right thing."

"Go ahead Esme. Let her loose."

It was as if Clopin didn't want to touch Marie or he tried to avoid her that Esmeralda took the privilege to take the ropes off Marie's wrists.

"There you go," said Esmeralda while Marie let her hands down and pulled the noose off.

"If she's going to live with us," said Clopin with a scowl. "You take care of her Esme. Make sure she doesn't escape."

"Fine. Come with me, Marie." Marie slightly grinned back to Clopin and followed Esmeralda away from the gallows.

Esmeralda knew that Clopin would watch them leave the gallows and head to her own purple and green caravan. On the right side of the caravan was an awning, for the caravan showed its side. In front of it was a table full of fruit, a steaming pot, wooden cups, and a rug underneath the table. Djali was nearby drinking from a bowl of water.

Now that Marie was with her, Esmeralda had to say, "Since you're going to live with us, you'll have to know everything about my people. For one, do not cross our king. His name is Clopin and he enjoys executions but only on trespassers and spies, but he does care. He's like my brother since he raised me my whole life after my mother died."

"Yeah, he seemed like…" Marie flinched her face as if she was disgusted.

"I know. At times he does confuse people. When you get to know him, he can be sweet."

"So, he's a good guy and he's your brother. I rest my case. What could he be for the ladies?"

"We don't tolerate that. A Gypsy woman must have her soul mate and she's in charge of the cooking and cleaning. That is our job. The Gypsy men, they're very tough. Second of all, because we travel, my people earn money by performing and stealing. I'd rather dance myself. Me and you, we can work together. Do you know anything about music?"

"A little." Marie rested her hand behind her neck. " All I can do is scare and steal."

Scaring people has always been very odd for Esmeralda. How can a woman scare? Marie must have some talent in her that she asked, "What about drums? I have a set of drums and a tambourine. The tambourine is mine. You could play the drums along with me and Jacques. He joins me in my dances playing the horn. What do you think?"

"Fine. I thought you guys read palms and tell fortunes."

"We do. The fortune telling, that's Colette. She works with Antionette who's our psychic. Clo taught me palm reading."

"What does he do? Is he the leader of your people?"

"He's our king and he takes his job very seriously. I don't blame him. Ever since Frollo started to hunt us down, we had to hide. One by one he'll arrest my people. Why was he after you?"

"I'm a grinning bandit. You think I can control it? Clopin thinks I can? Where do you think this smile came from? Been born. Mommy and Daddy were embarrassed that they would hide the baby. Maybe they cursed me on my birth. Who knows? Whenever I'm around, ever since sweet sixteen, the streets have been my home and people avoid me when they can. Just watch me smile and they flee. Try living homeless your whole life but suddenly you're attracted to someone who wants to kill you. Would you want a life like that?"

Now that she knew her past, Esmeralda looked at Marie with resentful pity and replied, "No, I wouldn't want to live like that. That is very deep, Marie."

Marie grinned.

"But you're with us now. And my people have been outcasted as well. You'll fit right in."

The two women grinned that just then, Djali gave a bleat and came walking towards Marie.

"Hi Djali," said she to the goat. Marie reached out and petted Djali on the side of the face.

"Can you play the drums?" Esmeralda asked.

"Probably," Marie remarked. "Just to gain the gold?"

Esmeralda nodded then said, "Why don't you eat something now? Tomorrow, we'll go out and perform before the Festival."

"Good idea."

"And you might want to change. Your dress is wet and I have some extra clothes you can wear."

"Deal."

With Djali next to her, Marie reached to the table, took a grape, and ate. Esmeralda also ate some fruit when she noticed Clopin was nearby. He heard every word of their conversation that she scowled towards him, before Marie could notice. Clopin walked away after raising his eyebrows as if unsurprised by Marie's speech.

Whoever this Marie is, Clopin did not like her. Not only did she have an attitude but her smile was strange. Children would be afraid and his people were unsure of her. Gadjos have never been welcomed in the Court and his people cannot be in danger. For twenty years they have. Now that she's with Esmeralda, making a friend out of her, Clopin will have to keep an eye out. At least the prisoner hasn't harmed anyone, especially Esmeralda. She's harmless but why would Marie laugh during an execution? Especially her own? Executions are fun and Clopin has to protect his people. True, this prisoner is the Woman Who Laughs and she's a common bandit. A different kind of bandit, a laughing bandit.

But how come he was having these attractive feelings for Marie, the prisoner? She's right in saying that he doesn't know her and neither does she of him. Why all of a sudden was Clopin having these desires? It wasn't her smile, it was her body. The prisoner's long waist-length blonde hair and dark blue eyes were enough to make her look French but she also had a good body and light skin. Was it her skin? Is she too much for him? She's not his league but maybe he is to her. As for now, Esmeralda will be watching her but Clopin will have to as well. He cannot lose his prisoner and neither to lose his distraction on his own puppet shows on the streets, neither for the upcoming Festival of Fools. The prisoner will have to work with them. She better be good at performing and the show must go on. Even though he was on his way to check on his people, the sight of Marie came to mind. This time she could be inside his caravan giving her evil smile.

 _She's the prisoner. But she's hot. A hot prisoner with a cunning grin. Resist the temptation, resist it. Focus, Clo. Focus._

But it was running in his head. Like the plagues, locusts were flying around and he kept imagining the grinning Marie sitting seductively on his bed. Willingly, Clopin returned to Esmeralda's caravan. Only Djali was up front resting while Esmeralda and Marie were inside either eating or resting, but within a few seconds, the women came out. This time Marie's clothes were changed. By now she wore a white top, light blue bodice, long violet dress, and a purple sarong with gold trimmings. Her long hair was held up by a purple and red bandanna and she also wore golden bracelets while she held two golden round earrings. A sight he couldn't stop glancing.

"I'll pierce your ears," Esmeralda said to Marie.

"Will it hurt?" Marie asked.

"No."

That, Clopin couldn't watch. If he did, he would still have the lust. Already, the prisoner, Marie, was attractive but he has to focus.

"King Clopin!" he heard a child call out. "Your majesty!"

That was Charity. The girl he and Esmeralda saved, except her parents.

"Ah, young Charity?" Clopin sighed while he knelt to her. She seemed scared, hopefully she didn't get the news. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Uncle Victor is stuck under a cart!"

Now he had something to distract him. Glad to do the job, Clopin followed Charity further down the caravans where he saw old man Victor crushed under a cart in between a trench. The fragile, elderly man who wore a teal and sea-green outfit was stuck underneath, crying for help.

"Help me! It's breaking my knee!"

A few men were already helping him that without hesitation, Clopin ran to hold the cart and held one of the handles.

"On three we all lift," he told the others. Everyone heard him that they held tightly onto the cart. "One, two, three!"

It was a heavy cart since many clothes and rugs were on it including wine barrels. On one tug, Clopin lifted the cart with his fellow men. The cart rose up giving Victor space.

"Henri!" Clopin ordered, noticing him nearby. "Pick him up!"

The Gypsy man who had a large beard and mustache and wore a tan golden outfit, quickly pulled the old man out. Now that he was free, Clopin and his men dropped the cart onto the ground. Apprehensively, Clopin rushed to Victor.

"Thank you, your majesty," said Victor in his hoarse voice. "Thank you. Thank you. My knees."

"It's Jean you need," Clopin stated. "Henri, help me hold him up."

Along with Henri, Clopin lifted the fragile Victor and took him to the Gypsy doctor. Inside, Jean was another slender gypsy but he was dressed in orange and had his long hair behind his ears with a few beads in his short ponytail. He was reading a medical book when Clopin and Henri showed up.

"Jean," said Clopin. "Here's Victor and he's hurt. Be a lad and help him."

"Yes, your majesty," said the Gypsy doctor.

With Victor safe, Clopin went to check on the cart. He had to move the cart out of the trench, successfully, then he went to the children. Now that his mind was set, not thinking about the prisoner, Clopin watched the children play with their own toys and pets. Antionette, a fat woman dressed in purple, was nearby showing Charity her crystal ball.


	3. Soldiers and Fools

With the newcomer in their home, the Gypsies eyed on her while Marie was with Esmeralda. She was kind enough to let Marie sleep in her caravan but on the couch while Esmeralda had her own bed, such as Djali. All of the Gypsies had their breakfast at their own caravans that everyone had to meet up with Clopin. With Marie joining them, no one said a word to her.

"Now that we're all here," Clopin announced after noticing the two women. He addressed to all of his people. "We'll have plenty of dough during the Festival. Topsy Turvy Day is today! Anyone have yesterday's fair share?"

"I made twenty," said Henri.

"Ten," said a slender woman dressed in green. "Not everyone likes having their hands read."

"Thirty," said a Gypsy man dressed in purple and green.

"So, did I," said the fat, tattooed Gypsy.

"Twenty," Esmeralda also announced.

All of the Gypsies showered a nearby table with their money that small bags were shown.

"Fifty-five," Antionette mentioned while taking out a bag of money.

All of the Gypsies gasped, "Fifty-five?!"

"People love hearing about the deceased. My psychic abilities must be true…Henri."

"Poppycock," Henri scoffed. "Ghosts are nothing but a superstition."

"But I have felt something around me when a young woman came. There was a strong presence with her. Something peaceful yet tragic."

"Keep it up An," Clopin told her. "And Esme. Keep your eye on the prisoner. If you lose her, report to me instantly."

Esmeralda told him off with, "We'll be fine."

Now that he had his eyes on her, Marie knew he was still uncomfortable with her. With an angry glare, such as the other Gypsies, Clopin growled to Marie, "Any little mishap and you'll hang for sure!"

"Fair enough," Marie nodded.

Marie stood calmly while everyone scowled at her. Of course, the Gypsies would be nervous with her, just not the kids. All of the adults were giving her nasty looks except the children and Esmeralda. The kids were curious, including a young girl in pink.

"Now it's worktime everyone."

Every Gypsy, and Marie, went back to their own caravans. Marie went with Esmeralda while Clopin double checked with everyone. Then, like a trapeze artist, he high jumped to the entrance of the Court and ran into the darkness taking a torch. Marie watched him leave.

"Come on Marie," she heard Esmeralda say. "Take the drums with. Djali, come on."

"Do we follow the king?" Marie hoped while Djali bleated with joy.

"No. I know a shortcut."

Esmeralda held her tambourine, Marie held the two drums, and both women walked away from the wooden caravan. Djali followed them from behind. Instead of going towards the entrance of the catacombs, Esmeralda took a different route while holding a flaming torch for light. For sure, they passed more tunnels of the catacombs and by now, Marie can see human bones and skulls everywhere. Just the sight of them made her smile. She was in mysterious territory and dead bodies were everywhere around her. Only her, Esmeralda, and Djali were the ones breathing.

"What's so funny?" Esmeralda asked when she noticed Marie's grin.

"Skeletons are everywhere," Marie told her. "And we're in a tomb. Lovely, isn't it?"

"Pass here is the only safe place for my people."

"Why don't you guys leave France?"

"The guards will follow us. It's been impossible. Personally, I never liked the catacombs. As you said, we're in a tomb. Sometimes this place scares me."

"I like scary."

"How can you? You already have a chilling grin, no offense."

"Yeah, I know. Just imagine if a person lived down here. Not in the Court, around the bodies."

"That'll be weird. We go this way."

Pass another tunnel of bones, there was a doorway; a wooden door and Esmeralda opened it. Now that she was outside, Marie saw the light of day. Sunlight beamed into the tunnel and gave her a warm feeling. The kind of feeling she always felt whenever she woke. It was her who was the first one to walk out and found herself at a churchyard.

"We'll dance in town," Esmeralda told her after burning out the torch. "Jacques will meet us there."

"Okay," said Marie plainly.

With Esmeralda behind her, Marie walked further downtown of Paris and found Jacques at the corner from an archway.

"Good morrow Esmeralda," Jacques said just as the women came up to him. "And prisoner."

"Be nice to her Jacques," Esmeralda told him off. "She's new."

Jacques just scoffed.

"Remember Marie. All you do is feel the music. Don't think."

"Got it," said Marie while she held the drums out.

For sure, Marie was ready, even though this would be her first time. With Jacques starting them off, Esmeralda shook her tambourine, and Marie padded the drums. It was a lively upbeat song with a smooth melody that Esmeralda started to dance. Djali put the purple hat down on the floor and he joined his owner. Pat, pat, pat. Pat, pat, pat.

The more they went, Marie almost felt like dancing but moved along with the song. A few people stopped by and drop some of their money in the hat but then it was just a few. There was a mother who had her young girl alongside that the girl was interested in Djali but her mother kept her distance. Then nearby was a soldier.

A soldier who was dressed in blue and gold, had wavy blonde hair, and a goatee. Along with him was his gray horse. At first, he watched the show and threw four pieces of coins in the hat. Marie and Esmeralda didn't see him yet but that was until Esmeralda looked up after twirling around. While Marie tapped her feet along with the beat, she also looked up and saw the handsome soldier. Whoever he was, she didn't know. Esmeralda just gave him a seductive look and continued to dance. Just then there was a whistle. A warning whistle that Esmeralda and Jacques stopped playing, including Marie.

Jacques already took off on a run that Esmeralda and Marie went to follow him but were stopped by Djali's bleating. Looking back to him, the money was coming out of the hat that the women had to rush to pick it up but just as they did, a set of boots were in front of them. The boots that belonged to the Brutish and Oafish Guards. The same guards who Marie avoided yesterday. Both her and Esmeralda looked up facing them.

"Alright gypsies," said the Brutish Guard while he reached for the hat. "Where'd you get the money?"

"For your information we earned it!" Esmeralda told him off while pulling the hat away.

Marie had to think of something quick that she came up with, "Is that such a crime?"

"You'd steal it," said the Oafish Guard while he backed up to the women.

"Of course, but there are other ways. Not just stealing but performing. Would you arrest a performer?"

The guards didn't listen that the Brutish Guard retaliated, "Troublemakers!"

Being the fighter, Marie punched the guard from behind her while Esmeralda kicked the other. Then Djali headbutted and kicked the guards away giving Marie and Esmeralda the opportunity to escape.

"Come back here Gypsies!"

Just then, there was the sound of a horse's neigh and no longer were the soldiers running towards them. Turning around, next to a well, the women just saw the soldier command his horse to sit on the guard.

"Oh! My dear, I'm sorry! Naughty horse! Naughty! He's just impossible. Really. I can't take him anywhere."

The sarcasm from the solider and the crowd laughing, Marie also chuckled. The only good thing about this guy was that he gave her and Esmeralda time to run that they took off. But from across the street, Esmeralda halted.

"Wait a minute," said she. "Who was that?"

"Who cares?" Marie scoffed.

"Wait. Djali, come on. Put this on Marie." Esmeralda gave her a long cloak.

"Why?"

"It's for disguise. Put it on."

Even though she was doubtful, Marie put the dark cloak on while Djali rested on Esmeralda's shoulders. With the cloaks on, the women dressed like beggars and they sat down near a building. The soldier who helped was a captain and not only did the guards recognize him, they gave him a clear pathway. Also, on his way, the clinking of coins was heard and they were thrown into the purple hat Esmeralda sat in front of her. To see him better, the women took their hoods down that both them and Djali looked towards the handsome captain.

"Come on boy," said he to his horse. "Achilles, heel!"

He was just a captain and it didn't matter. Plus, he was on his way to the Palace of Justice and Marie had to make money.

"Let's keep the show going," she reminded Esmeralda.

Esmeralda grabbed the hat and the two walked further down the street; keeping an eye out. On the second street, there was Clopin giving off a puppet show. A show about a boy and a girl.

"There was the house!" he exclaimed in front of a crowd of children. "A house decorated entirely of candy! But who should come out was an old lady."

Again, he was entertaining children with the use of puppets and she could interfere again. One minute he was deadly but soon enough he's an entertainer.

 _What a man._

"Marie," said Esmeralda getting Marie out of her stupor. "Let's go."

"How about we go and join the jester?" Marie thought while pointing to Clopin. "We could have some fun with him. What do you say?"

"Clo wouldn't like that. Especially during his puppet shows. Come on."

There was still the festival. The festival will show up and she can see him there. Esmeralda caught her here so Marie will have to try at the festival later. So, she followed Esmeralda when they came to the third street. There, in front of the barber shop, was Jacques waiting for them.

"Positions women," Jacques said to the women the second they walked up to him. "We have one more dance then we join the Festival."

Soon enough, Marie resumed playing the suave music along with Jacques and Esmeralda. Esmeralda started dancing and so did Djali. Now that they were further in town, more people came and watched the show while throwing a few coins in the hat. The crowd was getting larger that more men came by to watch Esmeralda dancing and wolf whistled. Jacques and Marie swayed along with the music again while Djali jumped around. More and more coins were thrown into the hat.

This would've been the first time that a crowd has surrounded Marie and they didn't stare at her. They had their attention to Esmeralda's dancing. Children were watching such as teenagers and adults. More kids wanted to pet Djali but were held behind. Still, a few people doubted Esmeralda but some stayed. Marie only gave a small smile. To cheer her up even more, there was a large crowd heading for the town's square. That was a sign to the Festival, including a shout of enjoyment.

"Ah, the Festival of Fools!" Jacques exclaimed happily.

"Couldn't be anymore happier," said Marie cheerfully.

Her smile was wider that Marie and Esmeralda packed up their instruments in a bag and headed to the town's square. There, in front of the Notre Dame, were a couple colorful tents, one large stage with tables surrounding the front of it, and a tent for a Gothic styled chair. The crowd was increasing while Marie followed Esmeralda into a yellow tent.

"I'll be dancing as usual," Esmeralda told her.

"With a smile like mine, I'll be a clown," Marie remarked with a grin, even though her friend looked at her skeptically. "It's perfect and hey, it's Topsy Turvy day!"

Esmeralda was already starting to change that Marie headed outside. Music was already starting that Marie searched around the tent and came upon a purple and violet striped clown outfit. The top and pants were striped in the colors except for the sleeves of the top shirt, they were violet. There were bright green gloves and a necklace with the outfit including colored matched boots such as the bandanna. Colored make-up was next to it.

"This'll do."

She grabbed the outfit and makeup and took them inside Esmeralda's tent. Esmeralda was already taking off her clothes while Marie set the outfit down that both women changed. Djali was with them but he sat, waiting. The music went on that Marie could hear Clopin singing.

 _Once a year we throw a party here in town_

 _Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

 _Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown_

 _Once again, it's Topsy Turvy Day._

 _It's the day the devil in us gets released_

 _It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest_

 _Ev'rything is Topy Turvy at the Feast of Fools_

The crowd was singing along with him.

 _Topsy Turvy!_

 _Ev'rything is upsy daisy_

 _Topsy Turvy!_

 _Ev'ry one is acting crazy_

 _Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet_

 _That's the way on Topsy Turvy day_

Just then there was a crash in their tent making Esmeralda and Marie cover their bodies with a robe.

"Hey!" they yelled angrily in unison.

Whoever the person was, they were laid on the floor having accidentally pulled their curtain down.

"Are you alright?" Esmeralda asked them.

"I-I-I didn't mean to," said the person while he pulled the curtain off. "I'm sorry."

Marie only stared at him while Esmeralda reached down to the crouched person, who sounded like a young man.

"You're not hurt, are you?" said she. "Here, let me see."

"No, no, n-no!" he begged.

The man looked up to Esmeralda and Marie. It was indeed a man but with a disfigured face. He had a wart covering one of his blue eyes, had raggedy red hair, and a large curved, mountainous back. Only Djali grunted in disgust except for Marie and Esmeralda. Marie only looked back to him curiously while Esmeralda grinned, "See? No harm done."

The hunched man was scared at first but calmed down after facing Esmeralda. She helped the hunched man to his feet that she walked him out.

"Just try to be a little more careful," Esmeralda told him.

"I-I-I will," said the man.

"By the way, great mask!"

She closed the curtain and the women resumed to changing their clothes, not knowing they cheered up the young man.

 _Topsy Turvy!_

 _Beat the drums and blow the trumpets_

 _Topsy Turvy!_

They had to hurry with their clothes that Marie quickly put the striped outfit on and Esmeralda with a red and purple dress. Esmeralda kept her bracelets on but wore a tiara and Marie quickly put on the blue eye shadow, whitened her face with powder, and put red markings around her mouth and the tip of her nose. She also put on the bandanna, the necklace, and gloves.

 _Join the bums and thieves and strumpets_

 _Streaming in from Chartres to Calais_

Now they were ready. Ready for the call from Clopin, from what Esmeralda told Marie.

"Let's put a smile on their faces," Marie laughed.

Marie walked out of the tent and joined the crowd. It was a huge crowd that everyone was dancing to the music and Clopin wasn't that far still singing. There was also a carriage that was led by the soldiers, including the captain she saw before.

 _Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy_

 _On the sixth of Januervy_

 _All because it's Topsy Turvy day!_

People who saw her started laughing at the sight of her clown outfit that no one recognized it was the Woman Who Laughs. She pretended to slip on the ground while slapping herself on the face as if to remind herself. Everyone laughed with her. After getting herself to stand, Marie walked further in the crowd to see many silly sights of ridiculous outfits, dogs walking their owners, clown balloon heads being popped off, and fat women dancing with skinny men. It was all too funny that Marie gave off a huge smile, glaring her teeth to everyone. To make them laugh even more, Marie kept making herself trip or to impersonate the singing jester. She joked with one man by claiming the jester was crazy. Laughter was all around and not to her.

 _Come one, come all!_

Close by after walking further into the crowd, Marie saw Judge Claude Frollo walking out of his carriage and sat at the Gothic chair. That was when Clopin came to him still singing.

 _Hurry, hurry, here's your chance_

 _See the myst'ry and romance_

 _Come one, come all!_

Then Clopin was near the hunched disfigured man, pushing him to the stage. All eyes, including Marie's, were up to Clopin. He wasn't just the King of the Gypsies or the puppeteer, he was also the Master of Ceremonies. Quite a person.

 _See the finest girl in France_

 _Make an entrance to entrance_

 _Dance, la Esmeralda_

 _Dance!_

BANG!

Smoke came from whatever Clopin was holding and Esmeralda replaced his stand on the stage. She danced immediately after the music changed to more suave music. The smile on her face, the purple sash she held, and her sexy dancing was enough to have every single man stare at her in amazement, including Claude Frollo.

Where Clopin went, Marie didn't know. During Esmeralda's dance, she looked around and saw him near a tent pole but swinging around it. A wide smile was on his face but it turned into a sneer when he faced her. With great acrobatic skills, Clopin climbed higher to the top of the tent. Did he recognize her?

Back to Esmeralda's dancing, Marie watched her jump towards Frollo. The old man couldn't keep his eyes off her that Esmeralda wrapped her sash around his neck and pretended to kiss him, instead she slammed his hat down that Marie gave a whole-hearted laugh. Esmeralda kept dancing on the stage that more and more men were whooping while she gave a wink to her and the hunched man. Only the young man shuddered while Marie gave Esmeralda a thumbs up. Then she swung on the pole of a spear, ending the dance.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the piece of resistance!" Clopin yelled happily after he jumped back onto the stage. He stood next to her while people were throwing flowers and coins to Esmeralda as she sat, bowing.

 _Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for_

 _Here it is, you know exactly what's in store_

 _Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore_

 _Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!_

"You all remember last year's king?"

The crowd applauded such as Marie that not that far was the king of last year. He had a droopy, withered face that he belched in public while he sat on the chair that was being held by the audience.

 _So, make a face that's horrible and frightening_

 _Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing_

 _For the face that ugliest will be the King of Fools!_

 _Why?_

 _Topsy Turvy!_

Marie noticed that Esmeralda helped the hunched man up to the stage with a friendly smile. He took her hand politely. In the meantime, more people came on stage but wore masks.

 _Ugly folk, forget your shyness!_

 _Topsy Turvy!_

Clopin sang to the hunched man.

 _You could soon be called your highness!_

It was as if he was urging the guy to be king or just teasing him. Clopin could've been eyeing the young man during the entire song and impersonated him from behind his back. Now that the hunched man's cloak was off, Marie could see him better. He was clearly a hunchback due to his large back, giving off more of an ugly feature. For sure, he would be the king.

 _Put your foulest features on display_

Then Clopin sang with the crowd while he jumped around.

 _Be the king of Topsy Turvy day_

Esmeralda pulled the masks off the people that they revealed themselves pulling off detestable faces. They weren't doing a good job that no one in the crowd was amused. More and more of the men tried but they were kicked off thanks to Djali. When he went to the hunched man, Djali took off on a run that Esmeralda tried to pull off the so-called "mask" of his. The young man only grinned towards her while Esmeralda gasped in disgust.

"That's no mask!" yelled someone from the crowd.

"It's his face!" yelled another person, a woman.

More and more people were talking about the appearance of the hunchback.

"He's hideous!"

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!"

Now Marie was curious that she wondered, "The bell ringer? That explains it."

Apparently, the hunchback was embarrassed that he hid his face behind his hands. To help him, Marie waved towards Clopin, who took notice of her with a scowl and went up to the bell-ringer. Did he know that she was calling him?

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced to everyone. "Don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here he is! Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame!"

The hunchback, Quasimodo, was confused when he heard his name but at least Clopin crowned him with the festive crown. Now that the crowd gave a round of applause, they went up to him. Marie was also with the crowd that she helped them carry Quasimodo. Up front, Clopin gave another high jump but to lead the crowd.

 _Ev'rybody!_

 _Once a year we throw a party here in town_

 _Hail to the king!_

 _Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

The previous king was thrown off his chair that Quasimodo took his place instead. Both Marie and Clopin gave a big laugh.

 _Oh, what a king!_

 _Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown!_

 _Girls, give a kiss!_

 _Once a year on Topsy Turvy day!_

For sure, two women did kiss Quasimodo on the cheek that he later waved to Claude Frollo, who in turn was glaring angrily towards him.

 _We've never had a king like this_

This might've been the first time that Marie felt like singing in her life that she sang along with Clopin and the crowd. She completely forgot her goal earlier to interrupt Clopin.

 _And it's the day we do things that we deplore_

 _On the other three hundred and sixty-four_

Quasimodo was taken to the town's pillory that Clopin put a royalty robe on him and put him on the pillory's wheel to show him off.

 _Once a year we love to drop in_

 _Where the beer is never stoppin'_

 _For the chance to pop some popinjay_

Everyone in the crowd was celebrating. All of the French people and the Gypsies were drinking or partying, except for Frollo and his comrades. Clopin gave a royalty staff to Quasimodo who took it in generosity.

 _And pick a king who'll put the top in Topsy Turvy_

 _Topsy Turvy, mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!_

There was enjoyment everywhere and everyone in the crowd were throwing flowers to Quasimodo, who was crying in happiness. In his further pleasure, Quasimodo gave out a huge smile as if thanking everyone. The crowd started to chant his name after Clopin jumped out of sight.

"Quasimodo! Quasimodo! Quasimodo! Quasimodo!"

But there were two guards who were thinking of the opposite.


	4. Justice for All

Clopin wasn't anywhere of sight and neither was Esmeralda. She could be in their tent that Marie went to check but instead she had a grip tackle her right arm. That was Clopin.

"Stop there!" he yelled.

Now that he was in her sight, Marie grinned widely bearing her white yet yellowing teeth.

"I knew it was you!"

"Of course," Marie remarked slyly. "Quite a show your majesty. The Festival is always a delight and you didn't disappoint."

"And you went stayed in the crowd so you're off the noose." Marie grinned, knowing she did something impressive to him.

Clopin also grinned back but seductively. Just then the audience's mood changed from happy to horror. There came a yell from a guard.

"Now that's ugly!"

The two looked back to the scene of the crowned Quasimodo on the pillory noticing his horrified look. It looked like he was bleeding but it was instead tomato juice. Someone threw a tomato to him.

"Hail to the king!"

A tomato was thrown to him such as another and another. Quasimodo was able to block himself but more was thrown that he slipped on one. The audience started to laugh. With more tomatoes hurled towards him, Quasimodo tried to escape but someone from the crowd had rope and shouted, "Where you going hunchback? The fun's just beginning."

The rope was tied like a noose and flung to Quasimodo strangling him to the ground. Again, people laughed and more rope was thrown to him, reaching to his hand making Quasimodo drop the jester staff. Rope was over him not just from his neck but also left hand, horrifying the poor bell-ringer. People kept laughing and throwing food towards him that Quasimodo tried to fight back by accidentally ripping his shirt from the back. He pulled the ropes off him even though more were thrown until two men walked up to the pillory and tied him down onto the wheel. Ropes were on his wrists behind his back, some holding him down, and the wheel was turned. In a circular turn, Quasimodo swirled around and more food was thrown to his face, not just tomatoes.

"Master!" Quasimodo shouted towards Claude Frollo. From the looks of it, Quasimodo knew him. "Master, please! Help me!"

Clopin and Marie were speechless by the scene. From behind them, Esmeralda came out of her tent.

"It's best we stay out of it," Clopin told the girls after noticing Esmeralda was nearby.

From the sight of Frollo, the judge who always had her hunted, was still on the chair that he looked away from Quasimodo, ignoring him.

"Son of a bitch!" Marie grumbled.

Only Clopin and Esmeralda heard her. That could've been her up there on the pillory! Marie could be there to take Quasimodo's place all because of her stupid smile. Something she could never control and be judged harshly for it. Now the hunchback, or should she say bell-ringer, was taking the blame. How would he control for having back problems and disfigured? No one can! Her whole life Marie's been judged and mocked. Why does a disabled person have to get it worse? And no one to help him? Doesn't anyone understand the pain? Don't they know how it's like to hate yourself for so long and to never have a friend? Someone had to run towards Frollo and hit him straight on the face, and hopefully help Quasimodo. Marie was about to do that herself but instead…

"Prisoner, stay here! Esme!"

That was Clopin. He held Marie's wrist but Esmeralda was heading towards the pillory that Clopin also stopped her.

"Someone has to stop this," said she defiantly.

"Esmeralda, no!"

Instead of listening, Esmeralda walked past them and headed straight for the pillory. Still food was thrown to Quasimodo that the minute Esmeralda walked towards the wooden stairs, people stopped and gasped loudly. Calmly, Esmeralda walked up to Quasimodo with a concerned look. He was only a poor boy, someone she never met before, but he seemed lonely. Of course, he was embarrassed and tormented which explained why Quasimodo flinched as she walked closer. All Quasimodo needed was a sense of compassion. From her own sarong, Esmeralda reached out to him.

"Don't be afraid," she said gently to him. "I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen."

With the sarong, Esmeralda gently wiped it on Quasimodo's saddened face.

"You! Gypsy girl!"

That was Judge Claude Frollo. He stood up from his chair and was pointing towards her.

"Get down at once!" he yelled in his demanding voice.

"Yes, your honor," Esmeralda said back while tying her sarong back on. "Just as soon as I free this poor creature."

"I forbid it!"

Stubbornly and angrily, Esmeralda took out her own dagger from her ankle and untied the rope that was holding Quasimodo down.

"How dare you defy me?!" Frollo shouted angrily.

Esmeralda wasn't having it that sooner than later, her anger was filled up and she shouted towards him with, "You mistreat this poor boy the same you mistreat my people! You speak of justice yet you're cruel to those in most need of your help!"

"Silence!"

" _JUSTICE!_ "

She shouted the last word with such passion that she flashed her dagger towards him. A few people might've gasped in surprise and hopefully she did put some sense through them. Justice and equality must be served. She turned around, tore the rope off Quasimodo and got him to his feet.

"Mark my words Gypsy," Frollo growled. "You will pay for this insolence!"

"Then it appears that we crowned the wrong fool," said Esmeralda sarcastically. She picked up the crown from Quasimodo and held it up. "The only fool I see…is you!" She threw the crown towards Frollo that landed on the street, in front of the judge.

Because of that, Frollo ordered his men to arrest Esmeralda. It wasn't fair at all that after Esmeralda stands up for Quasimodo she gets taken. After everything Frollo has done, including torturing Quasimodo, the soldiers came to her.

"Okay let's see," said she sarcastically while counting all soldiers. "So, there's ten of you and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" With a cloth she took out, Esmeralda put on an act of crying but instead made herself disappear.

The soldiers were after her but she at least made a grand escape. The crowd cheered her on and they supported her in keeping the soldiers at bay. Throughout the square, she fought them back with the crowd's help and again made herself disappear with a longer blanket while Djali remained by her side.

Clopin knew where Esmeralda would go that he quickly held onto the prisoner's wrist.

"You stay with me," he told Marie. "We are leaving."

He took out a cloak and threw it upon himself and her. Now, he was inside his caravan with the prisoner and Esmeralda was there to.

"That went well," Marie mumbled while she wiped the makeup off her face from a nearby towel.

"Go ahead and change," Clopin told her while giving Marie her clothes.

Marie took it and both Clopin and Esmeralda went up to the front stage of his puppet show to give her privacy. If he could, Clopin could stay in the room and watch Marie but he had to talk with Esmeralda. It was already starting to rain outside that him and his sister were covered by an awning.

"Esme, next time warn me before another stunt. A king can worry."

"I'll be fine," Esmeralda told him angrily.

"I'll handle the judge. You do the dancing."

"But I couldn't take it! You think I can sit idly by?"

"Indeed. You're not worthy to lose. 'Finest girl' indeed."

"I'm fine! To make you happy, I'm going to the Notre Dame."

"I'm going with you," said Marie. Apparently, she heard them talking after changing quickly.

What? Already? Clopin could've had the time to seduce her but now she wants to join Esmeralda to the cathedral? Out of all times, now? It was a good time for him after the fiasco at the Festival. Of course, it would've gone smoothly but the damn guards had to mess it up. It was sorry to see Quasimodo humiliated after being crowned but he can't let that get to him. His people and prisoner are more important. But now both women were determined. So, he let them go.

Esmeralda and Marie left Clopin's caravan along with Djali and they wore their beggar disguises. As they walked around, Marie followed Esmeralda to the stone steps and into the large cathedral closing the doors from behind. The minute they got in, both women took off their disguises. It sure was quite a sight as Esmeralda hoped it would be. The magnificent architecture showed high walls and the ceiling supported by tall columns, the many beautiful torches on the walls, the large religious paintings, and the many glass windows. Esmeralda has always wanted to see the cathedral ever since she was young. Here she was in the most beautiful place in the world and she gets to share it with her good friend.

But there was someone from behind and it wasn't Marie. Marie was right next to her also looking around the place. To show whose boss, Esmeralda turned around and pulled the soldier, the captain dressed in golden armor, down to the ground. She also took his sword and aimed it to him. Both Esmeralda and Marie stared at the captain angrily such as Djali. The captain was crawling away from them avoiding the sharp tip of his sword.

"Easy, easy," the captain begged. "I just shaved this morning."

"Oh really?" Esmeralda said sarcastically. "You missed a spot."

"Alright, alright! Calm down! I just want to apologize."

"For what?"

They weren't expecting it but the captain took the sword from Esmeralda's hand and kicked her away.

"That for example."

Marie sneered towards the captain that her and Esmeralda growled, "You, sneaky son of a…"

"Ah, ah, watch it ladies," said the captain. "You're in a church."

"The good church routine?" Marie smirked. "Very funny."

Esmeralda stood up and grabbed a tall candlestick while she said, "Are you always this charming or are we just lucky?"

She swung the candlestick while the captain struck it with his sword, guarding himself. The captain started laughing but so did Marie.

"Candle light, privacy, music," he chuckled.

Esmeralda kept trying to strike him while Marie glared her scary smile to the captain.

"A candlelit dinner?" Marie glared. "Us and you? No. Me and my friend here, we're not worthy for your kind. Soldiers and gypsies don't do so well."

"That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?"

"No," Esmeralda sniggered. "This is!"

Marie raised her eyebrows that Esmeralda tried to get him on the legs but the captain protected himself. She struck his face and Djali headbutted the captain on his torso making him buckle.

"Didn't know you had a kid," the captain groaned.

"Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers," Esmeralda told him.

"I noticed. Pardon me. I'm Phoebus. It means 'sun god'."

Esmeralda and Marie looked at each other incredulously.

"And you two are?" the captain asked them.

"Is this an interrogation?" Esmeralda interrupted him while the captain put his sword away.

"It's called an introduction."

"You're not arresting us?"

"As long as you two are in here, I can't."

"Well that's refreshing," Marie remarked.

Esmeralda stood the candlestick on the floor and replied, "So, if you're not going to arrest us? What do you want?"

"I'd settle for your names," Phoebus said to them.

"Esmeralda."

"Marie."

"Much better than "Phoebus' anyway," the captain mumbled.

He seemed like a nice guy that Esmeralda grinned back to him. With his good nature and handsome features, Esmeralda had a feeling that he wouldn't judge her nor her people. Just then…

"Good work Captain. Now arrest them."

That was Judge Frollo. He came into the cathedral with his men walking towards the three.

"Claim sanctuary," Phoebus whispered to the women while Djali hid behind their legs. Esmeralda glared to him. "Say it!"

"You tricked us!" she snarled while Marie scowled.

"I'm waiting Captain," said Frollo while walking towards them.

Phoebus turned around and replied, "I'm sorry sir. They claimed 'sanctuary'. There's nothing I can do."

"Then drag them outside and…"

"Frollo! You will not touch them!"

That was an archdeacon. The elderly man came up from behind Esmeralda and Marie and said to them gently, "Don't worry. Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church."

At least an Archdeacon was kind to Esmeralda and her friend but the only person who was angry was Frollo. After a furious glance, the judge walked away. Phoebus looked back to Esmeralda and Marie that before he could say anything the Archdeacon walked Phoebus out of the cathedral while the soldiers from beyond already left. Djali ran to Phoebus that he headbutted the captain again and again. Because of that, Esmeralda and Marie chuckled. Suddenly, there was a grip on Esmeralda's arm and it was held up making her gasp. How come Marie didn't notice it, it was because she went up to Djali to congratulate him. He bleated in satisfaction.

"You think you've outwitted me," said a deep voice in Esmeralda's ear. She struggled to get out of Frollo's grip. "But I'm a patient man and Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

For an odd reason he sniffed her hair and stroked himself against her that Esmeralda asked angrily, "What are you doing?"

"I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck." He stroked her neck that Esmeralda pushed herself off him.

"I knew what you were imagining!"

"Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts."

Unholy thoughts? What unholy thoughts? Why would he put religion with anything? Not everything was about religion and her people are not unholy. Judge Frollo has always hunted them and it was his fault that her family had to hide, including Marie.

"Well no matter."

Frollo walked away but came to Marie, who was glaring angrily towards him.

"The Woman Who Laughs," said Frollo the minute he saw Marie. "Very cynical to be associated with the unholy kind. No matter."

He continued to walk towards the door and said to both women, "You women have chosen a magnificent prison. But it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside and you're mine." Then he closed the door.

"What'd he say to you?" Marie asked snappishly to Esmeralda.

Without saying a word, not wanting to tell Marie, Esmeralda rushed to the door and opened it. Outside were the guards that one said to the others, "Frollo's orders: Close a guard at every door."

She slammed the door angrily.

"We have to get out Marie," Esmeralda said to her. "Frollo thinks he can keep us in here, he's wrong!"

"Agreed," said Marie.

"Don't act irrationally my children," they heard the Archdeacon say. He was lighting the nearest candlestick. "Another way out is from the back but guards will be everywhere."

"I believe, I can get out quick and avoid the guards. Right now."

"Then get to the Court of Miracles," Esmeralda told her. "It's the only safe place."

"I'll tell everyone the news."

"Go. Quick."

In a rush, Esmeralda watched Marie run to the far end of the church while the Archdeacon stood nearby.

"You've caused quite a stir at the festival my child," said the Archdeacon to her while he watched Marie. "If your friend makes it in time, that would be a miracle but it'll be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further."

"But didn't you see what he did out there?" Esmeralda told him after Marie disappeared behind the columns. "Letting the crowd torture that poor boy? If only anyone would reach out and help…" In disbelief, she sighed.

"Why do people have anything against for anyone who's different anyway? It's been my people, Marie, and now the bell ringer. What's so wrong for someone being different? Why? It's not right! So what if someone's different?"

"You can't right all the wrongs in the world on your own."

Not that far, Marie heard everything what Esmeralda said that she felt like hugging her but for now, she had to make her escape. True, guards were everywhere. But from one back door, there were no guards. That was her opportunity and she took it. From the looks of it, the guards were already taking their positions and didn't get to the door from the far end. They were already coming that after one quick glance around, Marie ran.


	5. Psychopathic Love

As she remembered, Marie had to go either the cemetery or the courtyard next to it. The courtyard would be best. All she had to do was to find the correct wooden door from the certain building and enter it. Before she did, Marie grabbed a torch and pie she took from an open window. That could be her way to apologize to Clopin when he interrogates her for leaving. Pass the door, through the dark tunnels, and beyond the bones was the Court of Miracles. But she couldn't just waltz right in. There were Gypsies guarding the tunnel. As she knew it, two big men came from behind and gripped her shoulder tightly.

"Oh, it's you," said one of them. "Where's Esmeralda?"

"The king will know," Marie told them. "Then he'll spread the word."

"Fine. Now go."

With a grin of success, Marie walked further down the tomb until she came to the entrance of the Court. She made it to the Court of Miracles. Her home for now. It was still the same with the caravans and tapestries everywhere.

"You're the prisoner, right?" she heard a young girl say. "I'm Charity."

From her knees was a young Romani girl dressed in a pink outfit. She was adorable with her black hair tied in pigtails and the large dark eyes, as if she were a porcelain doll.

"Yes, I'm the prisoner," Marie responded. She knelt down to Charity. "You're not nervous, are you Charity?"

"No."

"Good," Marie nodded.

"But you're the Woman Who Laughs. Are you scary?"

"I would never hurt a child. Never. Keep that in mind Charity. I'll never, _ever_ hurt you. You and your friends are safe. Just think happy thoughts."

"Okay."

From behind Charity, was long legs dressed in dark purple pants. Looking up, it was Clopin.

"If I can trust you with Charity," Clopin snarled to Marie. "You can be with the kids. Where is Esmeralda?"

Marie stood up and faced Clopin. In the meantime, Charity walked out of the way. Then she said, "She's in the Notre Dame. Beautiful place, haven't you seen it? Well to fill you in, Frollo kept her inside, tricked her into sanctuary. Hopefully she'll meet up with Quasimodo."

"For your luck, you better be right."

As if they knew, Esmeralda turned around after singing a hopeful prayer. There was the sound of a candlestick crashing to the floor revealing Quasimodo.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" someone yelled to him. Quasimodo was the one who accidentally dropped the candlestick but he already took off on a run.

"Wait," said Esmeralda going after him. "I-I-I want to talk to you."

Quasimodo kept on walking away that he went upstairs and was running towards the bell tower while Djali trailed from behind. After crossing from the top platform, Esmeralda caught up to him by saying, "Here you are. I was afraid I'd lost you."

"Yes, well," said Quasimodo nervously. "Thanks again. I have chores to do. It-it-it-it was nice seeing…you…again." He walked away.

"No wait!"

Still Esmeralda went after him that they were getting further into the bell tower that she came to another platform after climbing a set of ladders. There was a table further down the room with wood carvings and a glass chandelier.

"What is this place?" she asked awed by the sight.

"This is where I live," Quasimodo told her.

"Did you make all of this yourself?"

"Most of them."

"This is beautiful!" The glass pieces dangled from the ceiling and they reflected on the wood carvings of the town. "If I could do this you wouldn't see me dancing on the streets for coins."

"But you're a wonderful dancer," Quasimodo told her.

"Yeah well. It keeps bread on the table anyway."

There were more wood carvings that Esmeralda noticed they were carvings of the blacksmith and baker.

"You're a surprising person Quasimodo," she said kindly to him after Quasimodo came to her. "Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself."

"Well it's not just me," Quasimodo smiled. "There's the gargoyles. Of course, the bells. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes of course." Esmeralda followed Quasimodo up to where she saw the many church bells.

Back to Marie and Clopin, he interrogated Marie with, "Alas, why were you able to leave and not her?"

"Guards were everywhere so what else could there be? With the bell-ringer there and Esmeralda inside, they could be friends. Right?"

Clopin chuckled and replied, "I know what you're doing."

"You know?"

"Why yes." Clopin stood closer to her, almost to the point of touching her, and smirked. "You're a little devil so that makes me an angel."

Marie chuckled giving off her scary grin. By now, Clopin was getting used to the smile. No longer did it confuse him, it instead made himself laugh. She was one hot babe and he could use her. If he could, he could touch her right now and they'd be inside his caravan having the night together. Lips on lips, skin upon skin.

"And I heard that angels are angelic," Marie remarked.

"And demons are demonic," Clopin went on. "But never mind that. Who needs religion? Not I." Just then, he took out his jester puppet, the puppet that looked like him.

"Angels and demons?" said the puppet's high voice. "Are we going to church?"

"Of course not," Clopin scolded his puppet.

"Is this girl naughty?"

"So bad."

"She's so scary! Keep her away! I have the chills!"

"Shut it!"

"Never mind him prisoner," Clopin said to Marie dramatically. "He's a naughty boy like the crowd earlier."

"Let's have some fun!" the puppet squealed.

"Shush!" Marie was chuckling that Clopin flicked his finger to the puppet's face.

"Like a hanging?" Marie asked chillingly. Clopin gave a devilishly grin towards her. "At least I brought some pie. Care to have some?"

"No interrupting. For now, you and me, we'll…"

"King Clopin!" someone yelled from his right. Clopin and Marie faced to his right and there was Henri running up to them. "Your majesty! We have an intruder!"

Now everything had to halt. He almost had her but now Clopin had to work. No more sexual pleasure, for now, there will be a hanging! More fun has just arrived and he quickly high jumped to the entrance of the Court after pocketing his puppet. Further down the tunnel of the catacombs were two of his men, Cedric and Louis carrying a lone man.

Whoever he was, the man was dressed in a brown cloak with undergarments underneath. The shaved face and bald head gave off his unattractive features, including the wrinkles. And he spoke to the Gypsies, "I will have all of you arrested! You're Gypsies! Gypsies! Frollo will hear this! I'll call him!"

"What have we here?" said Clopin sarcastically while he walked up to the man.

"Spy!" Louis yelled. "He's a spy!"

"I'll get Frollo!" the man yelled. "I have to tell him I found the Court of Miracles! He has to know!"

"You'd dare interrupt me?!" Clopin growled to him. "Let's take you to the Court, where you'll never see the light of day."

The tattooed Cedric and Louis, who was taller than him, laughed heartily while Clopin led them to their place.

"I will tell Frollo!" the man went on while they walked. "I'll tell him! All of you, you're thieves! Sinners and blasphemers! Sinners! He has to know. Frollo has to know about this! I will get out and tell him! Thieves! I'll tell him about the Court of Miracles! I'll tell him! He'll know!"

As they came into the Court, one of the Gypsies was about to put a cloth over the man's mouth until someone ran up to him. Clopin was heading for the gallows until he noticed the crowd stopped walking. Looking back, there was the prisoner, Marie, facing the man in brown while holding his face.

"You want to know who you remind me of? My old boyfriend. I _hated_ him!" She was already smiling at him that the man was trying not to look at her.

"Prisoner, we're going to have an execution!" Clopin yelled to her.

Marie wasn't listening that she held tightly onto the man's face while saying, "Look at me, look at me. **_LOOK AT ME!_** "

The loud shrieking scream of hers was enough to give Clopin the chills, for all the Gypsies to freeze, and the man as well. Slowly, he looked towards Marie who stared at the man in brown.

"You see, this is how _crazy_ Frollo has made people. Everybody is always on the run, the people avoid him, and Gypsies have to hide. And why would the bell-ringer be in the tower? You'll be the tattle-tale? Frollo must reveal himself or if he doesn't the price will be paid. You see, a girl like me, finds that funny."

The man was shaking that he shuddered to her, "Y-you're a freak."

Marie went on with, "Want me to tell you about my ex-boyfriend? You see, he _hated_ my smile. I kept telling him that it's just natural and it's a girl thing. But he couldn't take it! With him pushing me aside, I had to tell him that I don't care about the smile. I just wanted to smile and he was so serious. So, I kept telling him, 'Why so serious'? Then I killed him. I killed him and I liked it." She gave off her grin. "In your case, we'll see how loyal a spy for Frollo really is starting tonight."

Now that she laughed her high-pitched laughter, Marie pushed the man back to the Gypsies while he was screaming. Screaming in horror while Marie kept on laughing. With the man in their grip, Clopin's men, Cedric and Louis, gladly took the man in brown.

Marie didn't stop laughing that she kept her eyes on the man who was being led to the gallows. It was hard for Clopin to concentrate since her deranged smile caught him off guard. He wanted to hang the man but the look on Marie's face was something of a demon. Her cheeks were high, the white, yellowing teeth were gleaming, and she was staring at the man, not Clopin. She was more like a succubus than a human but at least she still had the blue eyes and long waist-length hair. Still he wanted her, he wanted her badly but there was the imprisoned man. After a high jump up to the gallows, Clopin saw the man shaking in fear, not knowing that Marie followed him.

"You look nervous," she went on talking coolly. "You sure do. You really do! Look at you. Shaking like a leaf."

Now it wasn't just Marie who laughed. The Gypsies and Clopin also chuckled. For sure the man was trembling and he whispered, "S-Sinners."

From behind, came the crowd of his people that Clopin smiled back to them, "Innocent until proven guilty? I think not! Not in the Court of Miracles! Now it's a spy of Frollo's!"

More laughter came and it wasn't just Cedric, Louis, and Marie. Everyone laughed and booed and the lever was nearby. Now Clopin can finally hang someone. Marie's laughter was the loudest that it was making the man tremble in more fear. The Gypsy leader reached down and pulled the lever. From behind, the man in brown was hanging from above and started to gag. He dangled from above and the crowd watched the man choke. Twitching only came from him and he didn't make a sound. More and more twitching came until he stopped and closed his eyes after a good two minutes.

"You know," Clopin heard Marie say. "I do wonder. After you murder them, what do you do with the bodies?"

Now her look was cynical curiosity and she was no longer smiling.

"Watch and learn my friend," Clopin said to her. "Watch and learn."

She truly was one of a kind. The stunt she did in front of the man was impressive, very impressive indeed. While Clopin's men took the body down, he had them follow from behind further into the catacombs where there were not only skeletons but many corpses piled at a corner.

"I see," said Marie while she watched the Gypsies topple the body on top of the rotting carcasses. "Very neat guys. Very neat."

"Us?" said Cedric. "How did you do it?"

"What?"

"The show you had."

More of the gypsies were still baffled that they stared at her with skeptical looks.

"Oh, the way how I threatened the guy?" Marie replied. "How about we celebrate with pie and then I'll tell everyone."

Clopin chuckled, "Very clever prisoner. Pie it is then."

Now he can repay her. His men were still impressed with the scene but only Cedric didn't go near her when they left the tunnels.

"Now you have my trust," said Clopin to her while he walked with folded arms. "I could use you for executions. Did you have a boyfriend before? Tell me the truth."

"Nope," Marie replied. "I just made it up. Want some honesty? It feels good let out a little steam. Impressed?"

"Impressions? Ha! You wish to impress the Romani King!" Marie smirked.

So far, his goal has been working. Marie, the prisoner, wanted to know him. If only he can get closer with her, she'll be his forever.

"So far you've been my prisoner for only two days and this is my payment? Come with me and we will celebrate."

Marie didn't stir when Clopin put his hand on her shoulder and the both of them walked out of the tunnels. In the Court of Miracles, it was a good night. The pie Marie brought was shared with Clopin's people and was large enough to feed a crowd. Everyone went to Marie after watching the hanging that they either praised or avoided her. Most of them would go near Marie. Apparently, Clopin's people were still nervous with her but warming up, like he was. During the time, Marie didn't scare anyone, just the intruder.

Still she could be his for the night but why is she still here? Marie is hot and her smile is sexy, it's just the laughter he was nervous with. Hopefully she's not insane in bed. But he doesn't need her anymore! All she was good for was to scare someone half to death but that was it. He doesn't need her anymore and never has she harmed a Gypsy. But her body, how far will he go to obtain it? His people were more important and still the urge was there. The only way he can forget it is to let her go. No longer will she be a burden. He has to focus more on his people.

"You," he said to her after finishing his slice. "Come with me."

Marie took the last bite of her own slice, stood up, and followed Clopin to the front entrance.

"I'm letting you go," said he the minute they came to the tunnel. "You're free."

"What? I can leave?"

"Yes. Go ahead. You knew the way in so leave. You're no longer a prisoner, Marie."

He didn't want to say her name but it slipped out of his mouth.

"That's the first time I've heard you say my name," Marie chuckled.

"The pie was delicious and you're still trouble, but you may leave. Wherever you came from, return."

"You're really letting me go?"

"Yes milady. Go ahead. You've never harmed anyone and gave a great show. And you have caught eyes. Grab a torch and leave."

Clearly, she was surprised. Marie didn't say a word for a few seconds but thought, "What if we meet again?"

Clopin replied slyly with, "You never know. With a dame like you, the sky is new."

From near them was a torch that Clopin took, lit it from another, and gave it to Marie.

"Now leave."

Marie didn't say a word but looked back to him in surprise. The flames were close to her light-toned skin and blonde hair and her blue eyes were dark as night.

"Or instead…" Clopin leaned closer to her and held her right hand that had the torch. "You can join me tonight with a little 'get together'."

"Amazing," she replied sarcastically. "Now that I'm let go, you'll flatter me? Very mysterious. I like that. I've always been interested in men who are dark so I see what you're doing. You're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

"You do catch on quick! Clever girl."

Marie walked closer to Clopin as if she was about to kiss him. Instead, she said, "I may be dressed as a Gypsy but I'm still a French woman. Gypsies and the French don't mix, don't they?"

"Not. So, go ahead and leave." Clopin was about to touch her cheek but he held the temptation.

"That I may do. Au revoir."

Clopin grinned knowing she was buying everything. But that was it. He backed away and Marie turned around and headed for the tunnel. The torch was lighting her way and he went back to his people.

In the meantime, Esmeralda just had Quasimodo's help to escape from the cathedral that she told him she'll come to see him again.

"But the soldiers and Frollo!" he told her.

"I'll come after sunset," said she.

Quasimodo went on about his chores that Esmeralda gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever's good for you," Quasimodo smiled.

"If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way." Esmeralda gave Quasimodo the woven necklace that was around her neck.

"But how?"

"Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

With the guards closing in, Esmeralda made a run for it while Quasimodo climbed back up to the bell tower. She passed many buildings while crossing the streets; no one was outside except for a few stray cats and dogs. Lights came from all houses and she could hear laughter from them or mothers singing their children to sleep. A few cats meowed and one almost made her trip. Not that far was someone walking and they wore Gypsy clothing.

"Marie?" she called out. Indeed, it was her. "Marie, where are you going?"

On her walk back to her place, Marie was back with Esmeralda, something she almost forgot. Now that she remembered, Marie had to leave her friend in the Notre Dame. Her mind was clouded with the thought of Clopin and his flirtatious attitude towards her. Now he was starting to like her and he wanted to sleep with her, that was interesting. After all this time she wanted to know him and it turned out that the entire time he wanted her body even though he let her go. Clopin was one fascinating person, alright. Very, very impulsive.

"Well, to fill you in," Marie started. "I've been let out of the Court of Miracles. Clopin let me go. Just get back to him. Did Quasimodo help you out?"

"He did," Esmeralda told her. "How'd you know?"

"Wild guess. It's been nice but I'll see you around."

"What are you talking about? You can stay with us."

Marie didn't say another word.

"You can live with us from now on Marie."

"But I was let go. I'm only a prisoner, you know that."

"I know but you can be with us. I already gave Quasimodo my map but you know the place. Come on!"

"You go on ahead, Esmeralda. I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'm a big girl and so are you. Live your life."

Marie could've stopped herself and join Esmeralda. Instead, she kept on walking. She was let go and it was all part of the plan. Either to be hung or to live with the Gypsies as their prisoner. No longer was she their prisoner, now she was their friend and she would be back home. Home was never that comfortable though. She was back at the box of carpets and rugs and sat down.

But what should she do? Should she remain with the Gypsies? She made friends with Esmeralda and gained Clopin's trust. No more was it a plan. She'd be back to her normal life. What was normal was being alone. It sure was quite a day and the Festival was fun as always, if only she didn't have to watch the torture of Quasimodo. There, she could've helped Esmeralda but had to stay out of sight. Her whole life she had to but now that she was good with the Gypsies, where should she stay? Here or back to them? Esmeralda and Clopin are her friends! The best thing she could do now was to stay out of their hair in order to protect them. Safety has always been the biggest issue. She was safe in her box home and so were the Gypsies in the Court of Miracles. They've been on the run and so was she. As for now, she'll stay home. It was already late and she yawned. After taking the earrings off, Marie laid down and pulled the blankets on her.

Back in the Court of Miracles, Clopin was already patrolling the place when he noticed Esmeralda walk up to him.

"Esmeralda!" he shouted cheerfully yet childishly. "You made it out of the cathedral!"

"Yes, I did," she said to him. "What about Marie? I heard you let her go."

She just had to bring that up. She just had to. Well, better answer her but do not tell the truth. Esmeralda wouldn't like it, knowing her.

"I had to," the Gypsy king started. "You haven't seen it but she put off an amazing stunt on an intruder. The man was _terrified_." He put a lot of emphasis on the word. "Then she shared some pie. Cherry pie. Only one slice is left and that's for you."

He pointed to the pie that was left over at Antionette's caravan.

"She could've stayed with us Clo," Esmeralda told him. "You could've just told her not to be our prisoner anymore."

 _Now she's pushing it._

"Yeah, and the grass is green."

Esmeralda rolled her eyes and walked over to the pie. Plates were near it that she took the last slice and placed it on her plate. Then she walked away from Clopin while Djali followed her. Now that Marie was in his mind, the patrolling was finished while the families were into their own caravans, Clopin entered his own that a dark foreboding song came which he started to sing.

 _Angels and demons_

 _Which one will it be_

 _People or a woman can I think?_

He came up to his bed where he could've had her right now.

 _Angels and demons_

 _I know I am the king here_

 _The king for whom people respect and love_

 _Now tell me, Marie_

 _Why I see you laughing there_

At his own fashioned bed was the sight of Marie wearing the violet clown outfit and her long hair flowed to the ground. She was giving him a sultry look and showed her tongue on the teeth.

 _Why your seething eyes have seared my soul_

There was her wide smile including the laughter.

 _I feel you, I see you_

 _The darkness in your golden hair_

 _Is flaming in me out of all control_

 _Like fire_

 _Love fire_

 _This fire in my skin_

He reached out and tried to touch her but there was only thin air.

 _This burning desire_

 _Is burning me within_

Around him from left to right were more images of Marie and she was still giving off her evil smile.

 _It's not my fault_

 _It's you to blame_

 _You are the laughing girl_

 _The one who set this flame_

 _It's all your fault_

 _But here's my plan_

 _I'm going to cast you out_

 _So do not plague this man_

The images melted away to the bed but there was nothing there by now. Merely it was the thought she could be sitting on the bed, staring at him.

 _Damn you, you demon_

 _Why'd you cast this fiery spell_

 _I tried to have mercy on your soul_

 _Protecting my people_

 _That's my duty I confess_

 _Or else I run away with you as well_

But wait, his people could be listening. After a few heavy sighs, Clopin looked to the door and he opened, peeking outside. It was a good thing that he was far away from the family caravans and the people who live next to him were busy. No one could hear him. He went back inside and sang more. Marie was no longer on the bed but on in his thoughts.

 _Love fire_

 _Hot fire_

 _Now Gadjo, you're set free_

 _My people matter_

 _Now leave me alone_

With both hands clenched and with an angry face, Clopin struck his own bed and then rubbed his forehead.

 _Let it be written_

 _Let it be told of_

 _Just leave me now_

 _Or we will love_

Giving out the last word, Clopin sang with his heart out and he leaned onto the bed falling asleep without putting the covers on.


	6. Danger All Around

It was all so sudden that on the next day, riots were everywhere. Frollo's soldiers were roaming in the city of France and they stormed into houses. Clopin knew that some of his people were in town and they were already hiding. He woke in the morning and had the news from a crowd of Gypsies.

"Some of them have already been arrested," said one Gypsy man after Clopin had his morning bread. "We were lucky to escape. Frollo is everywhere."

Frollo won't stop that Clopin knew what to do, so he told his people, "All of you stay here. Esmeralda." She was nearby. "Come with me and we'll find the rest."

With Esmeralda by his side, Clopin left the Court and disguised themselves as beggars. Both him and Esmeralda walked around the streets of Paris searching for Gypsy caravans but for some it was too late. There were a couple that were already toppled down and some thrown into the river harbor. Him and her searched the caravans that no one was inside. Everywhere on the streets were caravans or houses that were bombarded. It was just the caravans they encountered and found five more.

Clopin gave the stern orders, "Get to the Court of Miracles! Now!"

All of them listened. Without hesitation, after watching some people leave, Clopin came to more caravans such as Esmeralda while avoiding the many soldiers. Soldiers were everywhere, more than Clopin ever noticed; danger was abounding and he could be losing more of his people. They need to be safe. In order to find more, him and Esmeralda split.

But it wasn't just Clopin nor Esmeralda to know that the Gypsies were in danger. Marie noticed it to. After she quickly put her earrings on after waking up, she saw soldiers pass by her alleyway and barge into a house close by.

"Where are the Gypsies?!" they yelled. "Where are they!?"

The homeowner didn't reply that the soldiers ran inside and searched the house. Within the minute, the soldiers came out with arrested Gypsies. Frollo came to them and growled, "Ten pieces of silver for the Gypsy, Esmeralda."

None of the Gypsies said a word.

"Get them out of here!"

That was a command he gave to his soldiers and Captain Phoebus. Phoebus only shook his head while the soldiers took the Gypsies and forced them to walk. Now it was getting serious. Frollo wasn't looking for her, he was looking for Esmeralda and he was arresting Gypsies everywhere. At least he didn't come to Marie's alleyway while he went into more houses. Taking her opportunity, Marie left the alleyway and ran from the soldiers. In a rush, she stole a loaf of bread from the bakery and a drink of water which she ate and drank quickly. Clopin and Esmeralda must be safe. She can't lose them. Hopefully if she can find them or head for the Court; looking around would be the first thing to do. From behind, soldiers were still barging into houses throughout townhouses and buildings. They were everywhere that it was getting hard for her to hide. The further she walked out of sight, Marie went through an archway and bumped to something. Gasping, she turned around.

"Oh, thank God!" she sighed. "Esmeralda."

"Come with me," Esmeralda said to her.

In an instant, Marie and her came to the curved porch of a store. Soldiers were coming from the street that the two hid further into the darkness to avoid being seen.

"Where's Clopin?" Marie asked quickly after the soldiers were gone.

"He went to check for more caravans," said Esmeralda. "I tried to find more but only a few."

"If you're looking for the rest, I'll join you. I'm a friend, aren't I?"

"Please. That would help a lot."

The soldiers were coming their way that the women split. Esmeralda walked further down the street while Marie searched pass the archways. More and more times, while she hid from the soldiers, there were curious looks of onlookers from their house or some caravans. There was one that was close by the Notre Dame that Marie instantly ran towards it. The soldiers weren't around and she took her chance to cross the streets.

First of all, she knocked on the door of the caravan. Inside, was Antionette and her partner, Colette. The two women were already dressed in their fortune telling outfits before they could change.

"What are you doing here?" Antionette asked.

"Don't worry about me," said Marie sharply. "Get back to the Court. Frollo and his men are everywhere."

"And why should we believe you, prisoner?"

"I'm serious. You don't want to be arrested, don't you? Half of your people have already and they'll be coming soon enough. If you don't believe me, check outside."

Colette, dressed in her fine golden shawl, pants, and turban, looked outside from the window. Until a few seconds, she went to Antionette and said, "She's right Antionette. We better go."

"Hurry," Marie told them. "Don't worry about your caravan. Just take whatever you need and go. I'll be leaving now."

Antionette and Colette took her word for it and grabbed their bags. Both them and Marie walked out of the caravan and escaped through an alleyway. Marie watched them disappear after throwing a blanket over themselves. How they do that, Marie didn't know. All she knew was that they'd be safe. With them out of the streets, there could be more and she can't hesitate. Through the alleyway, Marie kept on walking.

So far, she didn't find any caravans around but the soldiers were still ganging up. She had to hide behind the bookstore and took off from behind. Now that she was in the town's square, Marie again saw the Notre Dame. If she could, she could hide there and she'd be safe, probably all Gypsies could but that would never work. Only her and Esmeralda have been inside and Clopin could be doubtful. She had to keep looking around. Further down the street, only one caravan was shown while more and more doors were bombarded from around.

 _Please be okay. Please be okay._

Clopin wouldn't be happy if they were taken and she wouldn't gain anymore of his trust. He was already hitting on her and she can't lose the spark.

 _Please be okay._

 _WHISH!_

She dodged it right in time before the arrow could strike her on the side of the face and it was a good thing she was fast. The arrow struck a building instead and Marie froze. Sooner than later, soldiers ganged up on her and a dark horse with Frollo riding came from behind.

"The Woman Who Laughs," he growled. "Finally. Take her with."

"Me?" she spoke curiously even though Marie twitched. She has to keep her cool and talk. "Why me? I thought you were after Gypsies."

"Of course. Since you're unholy likewise, I know what to do with you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Frollo didn't answer her. "No wonder why people hate you. All because of your prejudice, people cower in fear. All because Gypsies, a girl like me, and a hunchback roam around, you just lose your mind? That's cold."

Frollo scowled, "Bring her with."

There was no way for her to talk her way out of this. Fighting was also impossible because right before she could, Marie had her hands cuffed behind her back. Frollo was going to put her in jail for the rest of her life and she'll never see the Gypsies, nor Esmeralda, and not even Clopin. She'll be behind bars. The soldiers took her from the streets that Marie quickly looked towards the caravan. Coming out from it was Victor and Charity. They were looking from the side window that she knew they're out of Frollo's grasp. So, she mouthed to them, "Court."

Hopefully they had the news that Victor and Charity disappeared into the caravan but exited out from behind. They must be on their way.

With Marie arrested, she was indeed taken to the Palace of Justice but not inside the dungeon cells, she was taken to a different room. They passed the dark hallway that only had torches as a light source. Inside the dungeons, in a stony room and high windows looking out to the streets of the city, were the many devices. The torture devices. She was in the torture chamber. There was the rack, Iron Maiden, Pear of Anguish, chastity belt, thumbscrew, the boot, long saws, and a cage of rats. There was also rope that dangled from the ceiling, a fire pit full of coals, and a few tables with iron cuffs. Plus, a device that Marie wasn't aware. It was like a stool but had a pyramid shape on the seat and above it was rope bondages.

Now that her voice came back, knowing the consequence, Marie said to Frollo with her chilling voice, "You're going to torture me. Why?"

"You will tell me the whereabouts of the Court of Miracles and the Gypsy girl, Esmeralda," Frollo growled.

"Oh, I get it now," Marie scoffed while showing her evil smile. Laughing was the only way to hide her true emotions. "You'll interrogate me through torture. How frightening. I know plenty of methods and I'm not a squealer. And you can't make a person talk through pain. They'll just beg for mercy."

"Put her on the table," Frollo ordered the men.

Both a muscular guard and torturer held Marie and placed her on a table where they cuffed her hands and ankles by having her arms held above her head.

"Unholy witches know the torture chambers," Frollo said to her. "Nonetheless, this will be familiar."

Next to the table was the cage of rats which he pointed out to her.

"Yeah, I know it," Marie replied nervously. "What else?"

From the looks of it, Frollo wasn't pleased with Marie's response and growled, "I have obtained a new device after having my connections with the Inquisition that we'll start with the Splitter."

"What's that?"

From the table, came a different device. A kind of device that Marie has never heard of nor has seen. It was a large device with razor blades held between the wooden bars and had two screws connected to the boards, controlling it. The bars were pointing to each other letting out an opening in the middle. The looks of it didn't look that pleasant. Even to know that her right ankle was freed and to have the device planted upon her knee from above and under after pulling up her dress.

"Now tell me," Frollo started. "Where is Esmeralda?"

After looking down to the device, Marie replied to Frollo while shaking and smiling, "You want answers? I won't give you any."

"Pierrat, go ahead."

From outside, Clopin was already searching around that he was only able to save five more caravans. He met up with Victor and Charity; those two were on their way for the Court; when he heard a crowd talk. It was a group of men and women who were talking about the commotion around town.

"Haven't you heard? They caught the Woman Who Laughs! Serves her right."

"But Frollo has gone mad. He'll arrest anyone for being with the Gypsies. I think she has."

"No wonder. Her smile just gives me the nightmares! And she is a thief!"

Just by hearing the news, Clopin made a run for it to the Palace of Justice. It didn't take that long for him to arrive and hear a loud scream. A loud high-pitched bloodcurdling scream that made the back of his hair stand on end. That was Marie's scream knowing how loud she can make her voice go high and it came from the windows of the dungeons. Clopin walked closer to the windows, knelt down, and looked through. The scream came again.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Marie was lying on a table with Frollo looking down to her along with the muscular torturer. On her knee was a wooden device that had many blades inserted into her right knee cap. A device that Clopin had no knowledge, but from the looks of it, the device was painful. Not only was Marie screaming, she was panting for air.

" _RRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_ "

Goosebumps ran down his arms and his face changed from curiosity to worry. After the loud screams, Marie laughed. She laughed uproariously that again more goosebumps came on him but on his arms.

"Where are the Gypsies?" Frollo demanded her. "Tell me."

"You're desperate, aren't you?" Marie laughed. "RRGGHH! Keep going. RRGGHH! You don't scare me. I'll never tell you. RRGGHH!"

It was hard for Clopin to understand what she was thinking. For one, she was in pain, and two, she must be using laughter as her way to deal with the pain; from what he guessed.

"Deeper."

The device was pushed more onto Marie's knee and she gave her ear-splitting scream.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Worry was written all over Clopin's face. Clearly, the device had such strong blades and they were screwed deeper and deeper into her knee. Blood was coming out and her leg was twitching violently. So violently, Marie was shaking all over her body that she stopped laughing.

"Where is the Court of Miracles?" Frollo asked again.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" was Marie's response. "I'll never tell you. RRGGHH! Can't you take a hint?"

"Again."

Deeper and deeper the blades went into Marie's knee and her groan gave more chills. " _RRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!_ "

"Tell me now," Frollo also asked her. "Where is Esmeralda?"

First Marie breathed hard and replied, "You really are monstrous. RRGGHH! I can't believe you've never been arrested. RRGGHH! Just give it up!"

Obviously, Frollo wasn't having it and neither was Marie. Clopin could only stand there and watch while the judge glared angrily to her and said to the torturer, "Use coals."

The device, Splitter, remained on her knee and the torturer grabbed tongs from nearby. With it, he took a coal from the fire pit and brought it to Marie. Now it looked like Marie was scared. She watched the coal being held above her stomach and shook. The guy pushed her shirt up to her breasts revealing her bare stomach. Just the sight of her stomach, Clopin had to control his urge.

 _God, she's hot. Hold it Clo. Hold it. Look at her. Hold it, Clo!_

"Where's Esmeralda?" Frollo questioned her again.

"You're a real cold old man," Marie groaned bravely. More chuckles came out of her but it was trembling laughter. "What do you…mmf…want with her?"

"That is none of your business. Tell me, where is she?!"

"If it's none of my business then…mmf…why are you asking me about her? Rgh. Again, I won't tell you a thing."

Just then, the coal was placed on the lightened skin and Marie didn't laugh. She gave another loud scream while she twitched heavily.

" _AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

A gag came inside Clopin's throat and it tasted like water but it was chunky. Holding it down wasn't doing any help and he made gagging sounds. Having to hide his cover, Clopin quickly stood up and ran to the nearest bucket. Luckily, it was empty and he coughed out the vomit. Then twice. During that, Clopin kept his eyes closed, refusing to look. There was a towel nearby that he grabbed it and wiped his mouth. He then threw the towel into the bucket while coughing and gasping.

What kind of a monster would ever put coals on a person's body? Those things are hot and it would hurt like hell to have that on for a long period of time. And to know this is happening to Marie, it was hard to bear. That was his Marie! The woman who Clopin lusted for! Of course, he would know about lust but to know that his woman was being burned with a hot coal, what else kind of horror would he have to face? Already, he lost half of his people but Marie was also inside the Palace. He has to know more about this so Clopin went back to the window and looked through.

"Where is she?!" Frollo went on. "Where is Esmeralda?!"

Marie was gasping for air that she looked back to Frollo with watered eyes. Until a few seconds she replied with, "You'll never find her."

At least she put up a good fight against him but unfortunately, another coal was taken from the fire pit and placed on Marie's stomach.

" _RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

More and more goosebumps overcame his body that Clopin closed his eyes before the coal touched her again. How hard he tried not to barge in, Clopin fought. His woman, Marie, was inside being burned alive! Burned! Stabbed on the knee and burned! Burned!

"Tell me! Where is the gypsy Esmeralda?! Where is she?!"

Clopin looked back up and so did Marie. Her terrified look was enough to prove on how much pain she was suffering and what emotion she felt. Frollo was still giving her a piercing look and it made Clopin want to jump inside. He wanted to give a good punch right on Frollo's face but he can't lose his cover.

 _Don't go in Clo. Don't go in. Don't! But Marie. Don't! You can't risk it!_

Marie breathed in and out taking deep breaths and replied, "666. Crossroads. _Rrgghh!_ Go there. _Rrgghh!_ "

"Finally, we have an answer," Frollo mumbled. "Leave this heathen in here to rot. If I come back, I will torture you more until your last breath. I must leave now."

Frollo, the torturer, and guard walked out of the room. Now was the chance for Clopin to get inside. It was a good thing he was a slender man or it would've been hard for him to fit through the small window. He climbed his way inside and went in the room feet-first. True, there were many torture devices in the stony room but Clopin's main priority was Marie. Without hesitation, he ran straight to her.

"Marie," he whispered to her. Marie was laying miserably that she looked up and sighed with relief.

"Get me out," Marie begged.

"Why do you think I came?"

The Splitter device had screws that Clopin easily screwed it off her. Marie tried not to scream that she only gasped at the blades which were deep into her knee cap. Disgusted by the sight of her knee bleeding profusely, Clopin pulled the Splitter off her leg and dropped it to the floor. With the coals, Clopin used the tongs to take them off and back in the firepit. Then he freed Marie's wrists and ankle off the cuffs. Now she was free.

"Come on," Clopin said to her. Marie sat up but almost clenched her stomach in pain. "I'm taking you back to the Court."

"But I thought-" Clopin interrupted her.

"Never mind that. You're coming with me."

Marie couldn't stand nor walk that Clopin had to hold her. Before he did, Clopin used her sarong to wrap a tourniquet around Marie's wounded knee. Her arm rested on Clopin's shoulder and he helped her to walk. The both of them easily walked out of the chambers, since the door wasn't locked. Clopin kept a good eye out for oncoming soldiers that he would hide whenever they came close. Marie's breathing was not only deep, she kept gasping for air while she could only drag her leg. When they hid behind a column, Marie silenced herself. Cautiously, they left the Palace of Justice.

Little did they know, Esmeralda came to the Miller house where she heard people talk.

"Poor Miller. He's never harmed anyone."

"Frollo's gone mad."

She was still in her beggar uniform with Djali by her side, Esmeralda watched the scene of Frollo talking with the Miller family and ordered Captain Phoebus to burn the house. He gave a torch to Phoebus who only doused it in water. That wasn't enough for Frollo. He took a torch from one of his guards and burned the Miller's house. Luckily, Captain Phoebus did the opposite and jumped into the burning house, saving the Miller family. The parents followed him while he held the children.

It was good to know that Phoebus did the right thing but he was suddenly struck by the guards and was about to be decapitated. Esmeralda quickly grabbed a nearby rock and swung it to Frollo's horse using a cloth. He flew off his horse that Phoebus punched the soldiers away. While the horse was running off, Phoebus quickly jumped on it.

"Get him! Don't hit my horse!"

Frollo's soldiers obeyed his command that they aimed their arrows towards Phoebus. On the bridge, an arrow struck Phoebus on his back close to his heart. Esmeralda gasped at the sight. Wounded, Phoebus fell off the horse and plummeted down to the river. The guards kept shooting Phoebus while Esmeralda made a run for it but heard Frollo say, "Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitor rot in his watery grave. Find the girl. If we have to burn the city to the ground so be it!"

Everything was getting worse and worse. Frollo was looking for her all this time? What did he want from her? She hasn't done anything wrong and right now an innocent captain was drowning! After Frollo was out of sight, she quickly ran to the river and jumped in. Phoebus was floating in the water that she swam towards him and quickly grabbed him. Even though he was heavy, Esmeralda swam to the surface and rushed to the shore.


	7. Court of Love

Just as Clopin arrived at the Court, someone was already yelling at him while he held Marie.

"King Clopin! Half of them are missing!"

"I know, Jacques!" Clopin shouted, knowing Jacques was mentioning the rest of his people. "I know! But is everyone else here?"

"They are your majesty," said Henri nearby. "But not Esmeralda and Marcel. Marcel is helping her with something, I don't know what. What happened to the prisoner?"

"Torture but she's staying with us. Where's Jean?"

Marie was limping, cringing with the pain of her knee and stomach, while Clopin led her down the Court. It was a good reason why Clopin didn't have time to talk. He already lost some of his people, Esmeralda was out on the loose, and the only person he was able to save was Marie. The others were already taken by Frollo! He already had half of them!

"But she's the prisoner your majesty!" said Cedric.

"Didn't you hear?" said Antionette. "She helped me and Colette to get here. She saved us!"

"Yeah right," Cedric scoffed.

"She did!" Colette said, backing up her friend. "The prisoner came and warned us!"

"And us to," said Charity nearby. "She helped me and Uncle Victor."

"Look at her though. Why is she bleeding?"

"Everyone bleeds Colette," Clopin told her while he heard Marie sigh. "Did she really warn you?"

"Yes, she did!" Antionette said to him. "I never thought she would! Never!"

More Gypsies came to Antionette that they asked the same thing but also to Victor and Charity. Their answer was still the same while Clopin continued to walk. Now it was all starting to make sense. Marie was helping his people! Never, ever, has Clopin thought that Marie would help him, yet alone sacrifice herself just to keep their whereabouts hidden. That's something that he would do, not her. Marie is the Woman Who Laughs and she is his woman. Only his. Now he cannot lose her. Never. Half of his people were already taken and he can't risk it anymore. He'll have to double the intruders around all the openings of the catacombs and keep Marie safe. No longer will he lose anyone. Hopefully, Esmeralda will show up anytime and everyone will be safe.

If Clopin knew, Esmeralda and Marcel, a big guy, came to the Notre Dame.

"Quasi?" she called out, looking for him. "Quasimodo?"

"Esmeralda, you're alright!" she heard Quasimodo say while climbing down a ladder running to her. "I knew it! I knew you'd come back!" The both of them hugged each other.

"You've done so much for me my friend. There's one more thing I must ask you to do for me."

"Yes, anything."

Marcel came into the room carrying the wounded Captain Phoebus with Djali trailing from behind that Esmeralda walked to him while saying, "This is Phoebus. He's wounded and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer; I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him?"

At first Quasimodo was hesitant but replied, "This way."

Quasimodo offered his own bed where Phoebus could lay.

"Esmeralda," Phoebus groaned.

"You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move," she said to him.

With a wine bottle she unscrewed, Esmeralda poured it onto his wound making Phoebus groan in pain.

"Feels like a fourteen seventy burgundy," said Phoebus. "Not a good year."

"You're lucky," said Esmeralda. "That arrow almost pierced your heart."

Phoebus reached up and held Esmeralda's hand to his chest that he replied, "I'm not so sure it didn't."

Esmeralda locked eyes with Phoebus that she reached down and kissed him, not knowing that Quasimodo was heartbroken.

In the meantime, Clopin came to Jean's caravan and kicked the door open. From inside, Jean was already rummaging through a cabinet when the Gypsy King came inside with an injured Marie.

"Your majesty," said the doctor surprised. "What are-"

"Heal her Jean," Clopin said to him instantly. "I need you to heal her."

"How severe is it?"

"Very."

"Over here."

Since Jean's caravan was connected with another, Clopin and Jean had Marie lay down on a bed where she took a breath.

"My stomach is killing me," she groaned.

To show Jean, Marie pulled up her shirt and reveal the burn marks of the coals.

"Oh my God!" Jean gasped. "Who did this?!"

"Frollo," Clopin and Marie said in unison.

"You haven't seen it and believe me you don't want to," Clopin told the doctor. "He had a device on her."

"He called it The Splitter," Marie also said. "Knee Splitter I guess. And damn did it hurt!"

"I don't know what to do for this but I'll see what I can do," said Jean. "Just hang on. I'll get the essentials." Jean went back to his own caravan while Clopin stayed with Marie.

"Did you really warn Charity and Antionette?" Clopin said to her.

"Yeah," Marie replied. "I noticed Frollo was after you guys. You can't help but hate that bastard."

"Couldn't agree more."

It didn't take that long for Jean to arrive that he had some clear yet smoking water in a bucket and doused a towel in it. He also had bandages with him. First, he took her sarong off the knee and patted the towel on her knee gently. Because of the sting, Marie seethed. At least it didn't hurt as much as it did with the Splitter but this time it was more like a bee sting and then it was gone. It was hot yet cool water. With her stomach was another kind of wet towel but this time it was cold water and it felt great. There, she took a good sigh.

"Just let this seep in then I'll put the bandages on," said Jean.

"When will I be able to walk?" Marie asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm guessing for a few days. You'll need a cane. And I think the scars are going to be permanent."

"Damn," she heard Clopin mutter.

"Just keep the towels on for now and until a couple of minutes, I'll put the bandages on," Jean went on.

After Jean left the room, Clopin sat next to Marie from a nearby chair.

"Now you're a Gypsy," he said to her. "Welcome to the club."

"Thanks. How did you find me?"

"I heard you screaming. I was searching around when I found you, even though half of them were arrested _already._ "

"It was too late?" Clopin nodded. "Damn."

"But why, oh why, would you help us? Tell me why." Clopin sat closer to her.

"Don't friends help each other?"

Now it was no longer about impressions and she didn't have to flirt with him. Both Marie and Clopin locked eyes that Clopin held her hand and said to her, "Thank you. You're quite the character; very clever. And you will be protected by me."

"I'll be here."

The both of them grinned to each other and Clopin left the room, leaving Marie alone on the bed. They could be together, hopefully, but for now, Marie had to rest. She rested her head on the pillow and looked out the open window. From outside, she heard a commotion.

"What do we do now?" Henri asked.

"I want all entrances double guarded," Clopin commanded his men. He was standing from a stage and had a serious look etched on his face while every Gypsy looked up to him. "On any intruder, every man must be present! We no more will we risk! From now on, no one will go out on the streets! No one! We'll remain here and only leave for obtaining food. I am not losing anyone else!"

"No one can leave?" someone repeated. It was Esmeralda since her voice was now familiar.

"La Esmeralda," said Clopin happily. "Glad to see you here. And, you heard me. No one will ever leave my sight! No one! We Gypsies may have lost some brothers and sisters but they will never take our rights and freedom! Never!"

"Never!" the crowd repeated.

"For freedom!"

"Freedom!"

"For us and our children! Frollo will _never_ find us! We are one and are worthy!"

Just then a song was sung by Clopin.

 _It is time for us all_

 _To decide who we are_

 _Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now?_

 _Have you asked yourselves what's the price you might pay?_

 _Is this a simply a game for a rich young boy to play?_

 _The colors of the world are changing day by day_

 _Red_

The Gypsy men sang after him with their hearts out.

 _The blood of angry men_

 _Black_

 _The dark of ages past_

 _Red_

 _A world about to dawn_

 _Black_

 _The night that ends at last_

Clopin then sang the next verse

 _The time is here!_

 _Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer_

 _Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts_

 _But a jubilant shout_

 _They will come one and all_

Then everyone sang together.

 _They will come when we call!_

A high spirit was among the crowd that all the Gypsy men shouted, "Yay!"

"You men," said Clopin while pointing to five tough-looking Gypsy men. "Join Cedric and Louis at the main entrance. Five men at all entrances, now! Anyone you catch, inform everyone!"

 _He's determined, alright. And here I lay._

As much as Marie wanted to stand, she could only lean up while she held the towel on her stomach. The stinging was still there that she winced but at least saw Clopin through the window and giving orders. The fat, tattooed Cedric and tall, hook-nosed Louis headed for the entrance while a few more men followed.

"Please lay down," she heard someone say. That was the kind doctor, Jean, coming back in the room. "You're too injured."

"Why can't you heal this quickly?" Marie asked stubbornly without laying down. "I need to help them."

"King Clopin is taking care of it. Just rest. I brought the bandages."

Marie looked out through the window while the doctor in orange walked towards her.

"Please lay down or you'll open your wounds."

"Fine," Marie pouted.

With her laying on the bed, Jean took the towel off her stomach revealing blood coming from the wounds. The towel was soaked in red and he placed it on the countertops.

"This is new," said Jean while showing Marie a jar full of water. A kind of water that swirled and looked gooey. "It's a healing liquid and will prevent further bleeding. I just haven't named it yet."

Instead of saying a word, Marie watched Jean place the soft liquid on the circular shapes that were present on her stomach. It didn't hurt at all and cooled her stomach. Then Jean covered the wounds with papery cloths and tightly wrapped the white bandages around her stomach.

"It's your knee I'm concerned about," Jean said to her while he went to her right knee. "You'll have to refrain from walking for today. The knee cap is terribly broken."

"I need to walk!" Marie scowled. "Can't you fix it?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. You'll need a cane from now on." Marie grimaced. "But I can only heal the wounds and stop the bleeding. Then I'll give you a cane."

Angry to know she won't be able to walk properly; Marie could only watch Jean put the gooey liquid on her knee after the towel was off. He took a handful, rubbed it around the top and bottom of her knee, and wrapped it with tight bandages. After that, he grabbed a wooden cane that leaned against the wall.

"Here you go," said he handing it to her. "Just take it easy with your leg and stomach. They need to heal."

Without talking, Marie took the cane and helped herself to stand. True, she will need the cane. It was impossible to use her right leg and still her stomach was sore.

"Ugh!" she groaned. Jean rushed to help her by holding her arm.

"What happened?"

That was the throaty voice of Esmeralda's. Looking up, Marie and Jean saw Esmeralda at the window glancing back to her.

"What happened to your knee? Are you okay Marie?"

"I'm just glad you are," Marie replied. "But I'm fine."

"Marie, you were just limping. What happened to you?"

After a sigh, Marie said angrily, "To make a long story short, I was tortured and came here. Okay? I'll be fine. What's going on out there?"

"The Court is heavily guarded," Esmeralda told her.

"I heard. After everything from that bastard, Frollo, I'd do the same. There's more that you don't know."

"Like the fact you can't walk?" said Esmeralda sarcastically. "Did Frollo do this to you?"

"Let's not talk about that."

Just then there was the voice of Clopin and a group of men laughing out loud.

"Come along everybody!" he called from the entrance. "There's good 'noose' tonight."

"Aren't you going to watch Esme?" Marie asked her. "I am."

"I never liked executions," Esmeralda told her. "Just get better, Marie."

Esmeralda walked away from the window while Marie tried to stand. It wasn't that easy but she stood on her feet by having help from Jean and walked out of the double caravans.

"It's a double header for a couple of Frollo's spies," he called out.

It was at the gallows Clopin stood and for sure, there were two people standing. While Antionette and Colette were booing along with a few women, he noticed Marie came walking into the crowd but on a cane. As long as she was walking, Clopin was happy. By now he was more than happy. An execution is about to start.

"And not just any spies," said Clopin playfully. "His captain of the guard and his loyal bell-ringing henchmen."

During Clopin's impressions, no one noticed but Djali came to the scene and quickly took off on a run. Out of enjoyment he sang a dark yet catchy song.

 _The justice is swift in the Court of Miracles_

 _I am the lawyers and judge all in one!_

He changed into a lawyer and judge outfit quick in a flash and banged Phoebus's head with a small hammer.

 _We like to get the trial over quickly_

 _Because it's the sentence that's really the fun_

After a slight dance he made up himself, Clopin pulled the rope a little higher on Phoebus and asked him and Quasimodo, "Any last words?"

Only muffled voices came from the two.

"That's what they all say," Clopin scoffed after cracking his fingers. Marie and the crowd chuckled.

 _Now that we've seen all the evidence_

He took out his puppet and squeaked, "Wait! I object!"

"Over ruled!"

"I object!"

"Quiet!" To shut up his own puppet, Clopin slammed his hat right on it.

"Dang!" the puppet squealed while everyone laughed.

Then he went to Phoebus ignoring Quasimodo.

 _We find you totally innocent_

Clopin turned into his regular outfit from behind.

 _Which is the worse crime of all_

 _So, you're going to hang!_

He was just about to pull the lever until…

"Stop!"

Out of anger and annoyance, Clopin looked up noticing Esmeralda coming to the scene. She pushed away a few gypsies while staring angrily to Clopin. In an instant, she jumped up to the gallows.

"These men aren't spies," Esmeralda told him while Clopin stood up. "They're our friends."

"Why didn't they say so?" Clopin scoffed childishly.

Esmeralda took the cloths off Quasimodo and Phoebus's mouths and they scolded Clopin with, "We did say so!"

"This is the soldier who saved the Miller's family," Esmeralda scowled to Clopin while she untied Phoebus. Then she went to Quasimodo. "And Quasimodo helped me escape the cathedral!"

Clopin watched Phoebus take the noose off and the captain walked up to the crowd.

"We came to warn you!" he announced to everyone. "Frollo is coming!"

The crowd gasped.

"He said he knows where you're hiding and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!"

Now he had Clopin's attention. But how would a captain know? He worked for Frollo so how can he trust him now? His people believed it but not Marie and him. At least Marie was on his side.

"So, let's waste no time," Esmeralda also said to everyone. "We must leave immediately."

All of the people agreed and they ran to their caravans, packing everything.

Clopin on the other hand, quickly ran to Marie. With the cane on her hand, Marie looked like a wounded soldier. She was about to help the others until Clopin came to him.

"Stick with me," he said to her. He cannot lose her, not his prize and neither everyone.

"Then help me walk," Marie remarked. "I'm on a cane for God's sake."

The both of them walked towards Esmeralda and called, "Esme."

She didn't listen. Esmeralda was busy talking with Phoebus and Quasimodo after hugging the captain.

"Don't thank me," Phoebus said to her. "Thank Quasimodo. Without his help, I'd never find my way here."

"You think you have a free pass?" is what Clopin was about to say but instead there was…

"Nor would I."


	8. The Shock of Life

Those three words were spoken from a loud yet deep voice and it belonged to Judge Claude Frollo. Screams were everywhere and so were soldiers.

"Run!" Clopin shouted while he held Marie. "Everyone, run!"

 _This can't be happening! Not now! No! Damn it, no!_

From one entrance were soldiers and more on the opposite side. They were everywhere from all entrances pointing their spears to the Gypsies. They were trapped with nowhere to run nor hide. Trapped like rats. Clopin, Marie, Henri, and another gypsy had spears pointed to them that both Clopin and Marie shouted angrily, "Shit!"

"After twenty years of searching," Clopin heard Frollo say. "The Court of Miracles is mine at last. Dear Quasimodo. I always knew someday you'd be of use to me."

In the meantime, the soldiers rounded up all the Gypsies that Clopin was forced to let go of Marie. She had to lean on her left leg for balance to prevent herself from tripping that Clopin reached to get her but his hands were suddenly taken by a soldier.

"No!" he yelled. "Let go of me!"

Both of his hands were taken and rope was tied onto his wrists including Marie and his men. Henri and Michael, the man next to him, also fought back but they were tied up to. All of Clopin's people were, including the elderly, children, and animals. Every single Romanian. Clopin must get to everyone that he struggled against the ropes holding him. With Marie, she was wincing to the movement of her knee which was dangling on the floor.

"Get up!" the soldier growled.

Again, Clopin struggled against his bonds to get to Marie but the soldier who held him kept Clopin behind.

"There will be a little bonfire and flogging in the square tomorrow and you're all invited to attend," said the deep voice of Frollo's. Now that he was visible, Clopin's face changed from struggling to horror.

 _Goddamn it! He did come! That bastard captain! He brought him here!_

"Lock them up."

He was dragged from his feet such as all the Gypsies, Marie, and Phoebus. Clopin didn't see it but he heard Quasimodo beg Frollo for mercy. Frollo instead ordered his men to take Quasimodo out. Struggling was all he did and Clopin didn't stop. Everywhere around him his people were held with their hands tied behind their backs and they were forced to walk out of the Court of Miracles.

"I will not let this happen!" he shouted.

Again, Clopin struggled against the ropes on his wrists that he instantly kicked the soldiers away and high jumped to set his hands in front of his chest. He punched the many soldiers around him and attacked more. Henri and Marie were next to him that Clopin quickly punched those soldiers on the face including the men who held Victor and Antionette, who he kicked away.

"Henri, get the others!" Clopin ordered.

Henri was free that he quickly fought back the soldiers while Victor kindly held up Marie and Antionette stayed by their side. More times, Clopin punched and kicked the soldiers but more were surrounding him and they fought back. Michael, Cedric, Louis, and Marcel were close by that Clopin noticed they also fought. With them busy, Clopin freed a few women while he kept the soldiers away from him.

"Stop him!" Frollo yelled.

Unfortunately, the soldiers held everyone again including Clopin. It was too late to save everyone else but Clopin didn't stop. More and more he punched to the soldiers but they ganged up and one held him from the back. With him being held, Clopin kicked the other soldiers who were advancing towards him. Acrobatically, Clopin jumped up and held a soldier hostage.

"We wouldn't want things to get messy," Clopin sneered to the soldiers. "Would we?"

The Gypsy crowd cheered including Marie.

"Get him!" Frollo yelled again.

Soldiers were everywhere that Clopin kept his arm onto the soldier's neck. He had to keep an eye on his surroundings. The problem is, there were too much soldiers. One of them came from behind and punched the back of his head.

"No!"

He wasn't sure who yelled but Clopin guessed it was Colette. He lost his grip on the soldier that Clopin nearly lost his balance. Quickly, he looked up but that was when the soldiers came closer. From his back, he was held again but this time he was pushed to the ground. Clopin still fought that he attempted to get up.

"Hold him down!"

With his hands still tied, more ropes were tied around his arms onto his chest and his ankles were tied together. He continued to struggle the bonds but the ropes were tight onto his arms and legs that Clopin looked up when black shoes were in front of him.

"I have you now Gypsy demon," Frollo snarled.

"So, I'm the demon?" Clopin taunted him, even though his blood was starting to pump. "I'm not the one who crashes the party."

A few Gypsies around them laughed.

"Who's the party pooper here?"

Frollo glared furiously to Clopin that he snarled, "Finally I get to break you and your unholy kind will be vanquished in the Lord's name. Take him with."

The guards held up Clopin and they dragged him as they walked. It was impossible to fight back but Clopin continued to struggle against the ropes. They were on him tightly that he couldn't walk. His feet were trailing on the ground while the soldiers left the tunnels of the catacombs and out into the cemetery.

The next thing Clopin knew, him, his people, and Marie were in the dungeons of the Palace of Justice. Frollo ordered the soldiers to put the animals, including Djali, inside a cell together such as all children and the same for the women and men. The sight of all the children bondaged, Clopin saw Charity crying in fear. Furiously, Clopin fought the soldiers again and jumped acrobatically towards the children, even though his ankles were tied together. The only success was that he saw the young kids before something strong took hold of his neck.

" _Noooo!_ "

Whatever was on him was tight and wouldn't give him the airway to breathe. The colors around him were getting blurry from the tight grip and he was moving. Moving where, Clopin didn't know. Just the fact that something was choking him. He couldn't talk, couldn't focus, neither to breathe.

" _Let him go!_ _Please!_ _"_

"Your majesty!"

"Let him go! Not him! No!"

Everyone was calling him. Everyone. That was his people and they were worried about him. Him, the King of the Gypsies. He just couldn't see them.

" _Let him go!_ "

The vice-like grip didn't leave his throat and still he couldn't breathe. No breath came out from his mouth but only gags. No space was through his airway and colors were no longer visible. Nothing was around him and his eyes started to flutter, Clopin couldn't keep them open. He couldn't see whatever was around him.

" _Noooooo!_ "

And he continued to move, more like he was being dragged on the stone floor and even a set of stairs. The gagging continued but the screams stopped. There was only the sound of his body being dragged and breathing was impossible. Tighter and tighter the grip became and Clopin's gags were louder.

"In here," he heard someone say.

Coughing and gagging were still the sounds that Clopin gave and he was dragged further into a room. Where he was, he didn't know. The only knowledge was the fact someone was strangling him and dragging him along. He was dragged further and further until Clopin lost all sight. The colors were gone and darkness was seeping. Water was leaking out of his eyes and he couldn't keep them open. At least there were still sounds about a door opening and closing. Someone took him into a different room and finally he was let go.

Clopin took a huge gasp of air. Finally, the grip was gone but he had to cough it out as his body shook. He fluttered his watery eyes open in time to see Frollo and the guards standing above him. They took him away from his people and was now in the torture room. There was the large Iron Maiden and the pyramid shaped stool behind them.

"The night is young but all hell is loose," is what Clopin was about to say but there was a sudden stomp on his chest and a kick to the side of his stomach. More kicks came and it was getting harder to breathe. No one was strangling him but kicks and punches were upon him and they were heavy attacks. It wasn't just on his stomach and torso, the guards struck Clopin's back as he leaned onto his right side, trying to protect himself. Kicks were everywhere on him that one came to his face; then another and another but those were punches. Someone must've knelt down and hit Clopin on the face three times up to two to five more.

"Enough," said Frollo from afar. It sounded like he was far beyond as the guards walked away.

No more was he punched, Clopin took the chance to breathe and he spat out a tooth. His jaw felt sore but so did his chest and back. Feet were around him but they backed away when two more walked up to him. Up above was Frollo. He was looking down to Clopin with an evil smile while he held a red-hot iron poker and a hammer. Blood was pumping up inside him that Clopin breathed harder. The poker Frollo held was given to a guard who knelt down, setting the poker above the left side of Clopin's left leg.

 _Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream._

Blood was pumping more in him that Clopin seethed at the hot touch. He just wasn't expecting the poker to be hammered down. With clenched teeth and eyes closed tightly, the poker was hammered deeper into his skin penetrating the muscles. More and more came the hammering and burning fire. Real, painful fire was inside and out, everywhere on his leg.

 _Oh my God!_

He did not scream, Clopin gasped. He gasped for air yet his blood pumped even more. The fire didn't stop and neither did the hammering. It was coming deeper and bloodier. Fiery pain was blazing inside and it wouldn't stop. Hammering continued that it forced the poker deeper and deeper into his leg tearing through the muscles. His veins and muscles were popping, sweat was falling down his face, and fire coursed everywhere inside. Still, Clopin didn't scream. Through gritting teeth, gasping, and sweating, he opened his eyes and looked. The poker was lodged almost halfway through his left upper leg.

 _Oh my God._

Clopin shook. He wouldn't be able to jump neither to twirl nor cartwheels but the hammering continued. The poker was striking deeper that Clopin kept his teeth clenched. The fiery pain soared through his leg up to his bones. It was closer to his leg bone that not only did his muscles burn, so did the solid bone. Fire was burning. Burning him to melting. Now his leg bones were melting. Melting, flaming to the fiery pain. Blazing inside and he couldn't hold it any longer. A scream almost came out of his mouth that Clopin quickly stopped himself and bit his bottom lip, even though he was shaking more. Fire was inside, smoldering him throughout.

" _RRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_ "

More and more he gasped, while biting his lip, Clopin looked up again. There was another hammer on the poker that by now, Clopin's forehead was completely wet with sweat and he hung his head before he could see the evil smile on Frollo's face. Red, hot lava-like fire was coursing him throughout his leg that Clopin gave out another loud groan.

" _RRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_ "

Another hammer thrust the poker inside again and Clopin bit harder on his lip, almost slicing it.

"Stop," said Frollo.

The hammering was done but the fire remained. It stayed on him but Clopin let his lip loose. This time he breathed, breathed hard as he could and again looked up, trying to ignore the fiery pain. Frollo stared back but he put his foot on Clopin's throat, stomping down. At least he wasn't choking him again but Clopin had his head against the stone floor.

"Break me all you want," Clopin said back, despite more blood pumped. "But the soul lives on."

"This will be the beginning," Frollo growled. "Each every one of your heathen people will have the same suffering until their deaths, where they will live an eternity in Hell such as you Gypsy demon. And your Esmeralda will be mine."

Clopin shouted angrily, "You touch one single hair on her and I swear, I'll kill you!"

The ropes were still on his arms and ankles after Clopin tried to stand, forgetting about them. Moving his legs wasn't making a chance due to the poker stabbed onto his leg. The scorching fire was still there that the second Clopin moved his leg, he winced loudly.

"Lock him with the Gypsy girl," Frollo told his men. Hands were everywhere on him and Clopin was held up.

Back in the cells, all the Gypsies were divided by age but not Esmeralda, Marie, and Phoebus. Only Esmeralda had her own cell while Marie was with Captain Phoebus inside one. The entire time, Marie didn't talk. She refused while she sat down against the wall without looking towards anyone and kept to her thoughts.

 _Why do I have to be with this damn captain in this goddamn cell? This captain is a jackass. Thanks to him we're in the dungeons of the Palace. We're going to die. Clopin was taken from us. They're torturing him. I know they are._

The Gypsies were no longer tied on ropes but they had plenty of horrified, worried looks as they were huddled inside the cold muddy cells. Not only were they worried about themselves but also Clopin. Them and Marie had to watch Clopin being dragged by a guard through the hallway and taken out of the room.

 _I'll kill Frollo. I'll fucking kill him._

As for now, she sat down on a bench and Marie looked up. All of the Gypsies were scared, not just the children. From next door, the women were trying to reach over to the children who were across from them. On the far right were the men and in front of her was Esmeralda's cell.

 _We're going to die. I know it. Just not Clopin. Not him._

As if to answer her, there was a door opened. Not her cell room door, it was the entrance door to the cell rooms.

"Clopin!" she heard Esmeralda shout in horror.

"What did you do to him?!" Henri demanded from the guards.

"Your majesty!" That was Victor who yelled in shock.

 _He's back. What's wrong?_

Phoebus was already at the cell doors attempting to loosen the bars that Marie attempted to stand up but leaned on the wall to walk. Limping, she came to the door by holding the bars, the were guards carrying a wounded Clopin. They carried him by his arms that Clopin's feet were dangling beneath him while he was giving a serious yet angry look. The reason for his staggering was from the iron poker that was implanted into his leg.

"Holy crap," she muttered.

Marie wasn't the only person who was shocked by the injury. The Gypsies around also gave their shocked expressions.

"His leg!"

"My God, his leg! Your majesty!"

"King Clopin, say something! Anything!"

"Something," Clopin muttered.

There were a couple of sighs around her that Marie kept her sight on Clopin. He was instead thrown into Esmeralda's cell instead of being with the men.

"Back off!" the guards yelled at her.

Esmeralda instead fought that she kicked one guard away but a few men held her while they untied the ropes off Clopin's ankles, wrists, and arms. Now that Clopin was free, the guards just dropped him to the floor and he quickly held onto the poker, while wincing. Esmeralda was also freed but she didn't take the chance to escape. Instead, she rushed to Clopin while the guards left them inside, locking the door.

"Your majesty!"

"King Clopin!"

"What did you do to him?!" Phoebus yelled to the guards.

"Get back!" the guards shouted.

Unexpectedly, a guard held a club that he smashed Phoebus's fingers. He walked away from the bars having to soothe his hands. They were about to do the same thing to Marie that she quickly let go but held her balance by leaning against the stony wall. She waited until the guards were out of the room that Marie held the bars again and looked towards her friends.

Apparently, Clopin was in a lot of pain because she heard Esmeralda ask, "Just rest now. I know you're in a lot of pain."

"It's a hot poker for God's sake Esme, what do you think?" he replied. "Where's Jean?"

"I'm right here sir!" Jean cried out. Clopin looked from behind that Marie was able to see his pained face. "Esmeralda, you have to take the poker off him. Then wrap his leg."

Before Esmeralda did, Marie and Clopin locked eyes that he called out to her, "Marie, can you see the children?"

"Yeah," she replied. "They're next door to you."

"We're all here your highness," said Henri. "Everyone."

"What do we do now your majesty?" Michael asked.

After a deep sigh, Clopin replied, "Go with the wind."

"We're doomed, aren't we?"

"Don't think of that, Michael. _No one!_ All we do now is wait. Esmeralda, get this damn poker off me."

Marie couldn't keep her eyes off Clopin. It wasn't that easy for Esmeralda. Not only did Clopin moan; the poker must've been lodged deeply in him; he bit his lip while Esmeralda kept pulling. At first, she pulled slowly but then quickly. It was amazing on how Clopin managed the pain with the hot iron stabbed deep into him that he never screamed. Here, Marie thought he would. Esmeralda pulled the poker out in a flash that once it was off him, she used her sarong to wipe the blood and grabbed nearby rope to wrap it around Clopin's wounded leg.

"Make it tight as you can," Jean called out. Esmeralda did exactly so.

Now that Clopin was out of the woods of his injury, who crawled to lean against the wall on the floor after offering the bench to Esmeralda, Marie knew he would say, "Everyone rest. Just rest."

Every Romani obeyed except Esmeralda and Phoebus. Esmeralda looked back to Phoebus and Marie worriedly when she heard Clopin ask her, "Tell me Esme. How'd you know that bastard captain?"

"Don't call him a 'bastard' Clo," Esmeralda snapped. "We're together now and you'll live with it."

"You're with him now? Think again!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Phoebus yelled.

"Oh, and this was only a coincidence. Give thanks to him."

"How would I have known?!"

"You could've looked from behind," Marie retaliated. "The hunchback, Quasimodo, he's naïve to squeal. I know the squealers when I see them and I'm looking at you."

"Marie, please," Esmeralda begged.

Phoebus was able to back himself up with, "I only came to warn you."

Both Clopin and Marie scoffed, "And look where we are."

A big sigh came out of Clopin's mouth that he breathed, "Now I fear for our fate."

Esmeralda didn't say anything and neither did Marie. With the crowd quiet and resting, Marie repeated the same seat as Clopin's, against the wall, while Phoebus went to sit on the bench. Now it'd be too late to hit on Clopin knowing the attraction, but nothing mattered by now but the fact that a song was sung by Esmeralda.

 _Someday_

 _When we are wiser_

 _When the world's older_

 _When we have learned_

 _I pray_

 _Someday we may yet live_

 _To live and let live_

Then Marie sang the next verse.

 _Someday_

 _Life will be fairer_

 _Need will be rarer_

 _And greed will not pay_

Then the Gypsies sang along with the women.

 _God speed_

 _This bright millennium_

 _On its way_

 _Let it come_

 _Someday_

Then Clopin sang the next verse.

 _Someday_

 _Our fight will be won then_

 _We'll stand in the sun then_

 _That bright afternoon, oh_

 _'_ _Til then_

 _On days when the sun is gone_

 _We'll hang on_

 _And we'll wish upon the moon_

Now everybody sang together.

 _There are some days dark and bitter_

 _Seems we haven't got a prayer_

 _But a prayer for something better_

 _Is one thing we all share_

 _Someday_

 _When we are wiser_

 _When the world's older_

 _When we have learned_

 _I pray_

 _Someday we may yet live_

 _To live and let live_

 _Someday_

 _Life will be fairer_

 _Need will be rarer_

 _And greed will not pay_

 _God speed_

 _This bright millennium_

 _Let it come_

 _Wish upon the moon_

 _One day, Someday, soon_

 _Ooh, one day, Someday, soon_

Now that hope was spread, Marie was able to get some sleep that night such as everyone else.


	9. Stings of Fire

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!_

"All of you, wake up!"

Both Clopin, Marie, Esmeralda, and Phoebus woke up and saw guards staring at them. More Gypsies also woke from the rattling of the bars and looked towards the guards. With them was Judge Claude Frollo.

"Now that I have every single Gypsy in France," Frollo announced to the crowd. "Justice must be paid for the Gypsy girl Esmeralda and the Gypsy King, Clopin. Take them."

Clopin wasn't going to go easily. He will never give up. The minute the guards unlocked his cell door, he stood up. He had to lean against the wall to stand that he was glad the poker didn't strike his bone. There was still movement in his leg but it throbbed. The big muscular guards entered the cell and they came to him that Clopin punched them on the face. More came up to him that Clopin hit back, protecting Esmeralda from them. She was about to kick them but Clopin stood in front of her.

" _Stay away from her!_ " he shouted furiously.

Clopin gave more punches to the guards and he didn't stop. They did fight back but there were too much. No more could he jump that Clopin could only hit them back until one strong guard held his fist and twisted his hand. After a groan, Clopin was suddenly kicked on the stomach and punched on the face.

"Your majesty!" he heard old man Victor yell after falling to the ground.

"You're coming with me," said the guard in his baritone voice.

"Over my dead body," Clopin growled.

Angrily, Clopin stood up again and reached to punch the man, but instead, his arm was suddenly held by another guard and with another. Both his arms were held behind his back that Clopin made a kick to the guards, just his right leg. It was only one guard he struck on the stomach.

"Hold him!"

Unfortunately, there were cuffs not just on his wrists but also on his ankles. It was worthless to fight. There was also a leashed cuff his neck that Clopin was forced to walk out of the cell, pulled like a dog.

"Your majesty!" everyone called. "King Clopin!"

The best thing that Clopin could say to everyone was, "Never fear, the king is always here."

"Move!" a guard yelled pulling him.

"No!" Marie also yelled. "No!"

Esmeralda was also cuffed but with hands behind her back. Just the sight of that, Clopin was about to run to Esmeralda but the chain nearly choked him, forcing him to walk out of the cell.

"No, not him!" he heard his people shout. "No! Not King Clopin! Let him go! Please! Let him go! Let Esmeralda go! Let them go! Please! Have mercy, please! Let them go!"

All of the Gypsies were begging for his life and Esmeralda's. As much as Clopin tried not to cry, his eyes were already starting to droop. He had to keep fighting the guards but there was another tug on the chain leash.

"Bring them to the court room," Frollo demanded the guards.

He started walking and so did the guards. Three of them held Clopin, two on the arms and one with the chain leash, and one held Esmeralda. With him and Esmeralda walking towards the wooden door, but with Clopin putting up a fight, they passed Marie's cell. From behind, the Gypsies were calling for mercy.

"Let him go! Leave Esmeralda alone!"

"Let her go!" Phoebus also roared. The guards smashed Phoebus' hands again.

" ** _LET THEM GO!_** "

It was the same loud shrieking scream from Marie and everyone froze. Clopin smirked in happiness after seeing Frollo's scared look. The judge didn't take it for too long that he walked towards Marie.

"You just love chaos, don't you Frollo?" said she unnervingly to him while resting her arms on the bars. "After burning down the city, attempt of murder, torturing and arresting innocent people, and trying to wipe out an ethnicity, it was all done with fire and the Wrath of God. You care about God, don't you? Well, I've heard God watches us all. He could be watching you right now and he'll be saying, 'Blasphemy.' You want to go to heaven, don't you? My guess is, you won't."

Marie's high-pitched laughter returned including her wide smile that Clopin couldn't be any more happier. It was greater to know that a few of the guards backed away from her in fright. The look on Frollo's face was anything but fear. He was angry.

Because of that, Clopin sneered, "And here I thought you were never scared, judge."

From behind came a punch on the back of his face that Clopin almost lost his balance due to his leg but he quickly looked up. Frollo took a sword from one of the guards and struck Marie on the arm. Actually, he was aiming for her face but Marie quickly prevented it which is why the sword stabbed the back of her arm.

"AH!" she winced.

"Hey!"

Clopin struggled against his bonds that he was about to run to Marie but the chains held him back.

"Let's go," said Frollo calmly.

He wanted to get to Marie and pull the sword off her but the leash pulled him that Clopin was forced to walk; away from her. The more he traveled to the door, Clopin kept his eye on Marie. She backed away from the cell door and attempted to pull the sword off. A guard did the work that he took the sword away from her and he closed the front door.

Now it wasn't just her knee that was bothering her, Marie's arm was pierced and blood was coming out. There was nothing for her to keep the blood from running but only her hand while she had to watch the scene of Clopin and Esmeralda being taken out from the dungeons.

"Son of a bitch," she growled. "God, I hate Frollo."

Talking to him didn't work that a wave of anger coursed through her body. Now that they were out of her sight, Clopin and Esmeralda were going to be tried. Treason, thievery, and witchery for that matter. Marie heard Frollo mention the court room so they would be sent there. The crowd has never favored any Gypsy, let alone herself. The two will be found guilty and Esmeralda and Clopin will be sentenced to death. Now she'll lose them forever, especially Clopin. Her friends are in danger and she can't help them no longer.

Admitting defeat, she sat next to the cell door and chuckled, "You join a community but there just happens to be a goddamn prejudiced judge."

"Frollo will be stopped," Phoebus said to her. "Here, use my wrist band."

Marie refused his offer.

"Didn't you risk your own life for us?" she heard someone say.

From outside her cell, next door to the men, was Victor poking his head out. He was the one who spoke to her while all the Gypsies had faces of worry. Only Victor had a sad yet hopeful look.

"Nothing is more powerful than an idea whose time has come."

Marie didn't say anything.

"King Clopin will return. He always does."

"Pray to God," Marie replied.

"I know that man very well," she heard Henri say. "And he will return."

"How will he?" said Michael wearily. "What if he doesn't come back?"

Marie gulped.

"We're doomed Henri. Doomed!"

"And I know that if he's gone, I will be in charge! I'm his right-hand man!"

"Don't say that Henri," Colette scolded him. "Never doubt the king's health. He will live."

"I'm not saying that. All I said is that I'll take his place, in case. As he would say, never lose hope and keep our chins up."

"How can we now?" said Antionette and Louis in unison. "We're in cells!"

With the Gypsies talking, all Marie could think of was Clopin. How hard she tried to impress him before and now that they were possibly together, her hard work will be gone. What will Marie do if she lost the person she loved? Does she love him? She can't lose him. If she could think of any solution, right now would be a good time. Marie is no leader and no one has ever trusted her before. There was no possible way of escaping and no one to save the Gypsies. Michael was right. They're doomed. With her knee and arm in pain, Marie remained laying against the bars ignoring Phoebus's kind help.

Up in the court room, Clopin and Esmeralda were indeed standing in front of Claude Frollo. They still had the chains on and from behind, inside the room, was a crowd of people who came to watch the trial. They were sitting on the long benches giving Clopin and Esmeralda smirks. Towards Frollo, he was sitting on his seat while a lawyer, who could be in his twenties or thirties, was pacing in front of the judge. On a table he pointed to, were Esmeralda and Clopin's possessions. They were merely cloths, a tambourine, and even two daggers. There was also fine jewelry and purses which a few people in the court room recognized.

"As you see these daggers," said the lawyer. "Are not only a weapon to threaten but to prove Gypsies are very dangerous. And there have been reports of missing people. Is it possible that the reports have connections with them? I think not or I think so. Have any of them killed anyone? Have they crossed the border illegally? Their king is responsible? And with the Woman Who Laughs, has he kidnapped her?"

The stern lawyer glared towards Clopin who only gave him a chuckle. Why he was chuckling, Esmeralda didn't know. She only knew for a fact that this was their fate. She would never be with Phoebus again and neither her friends. The lawyer was doing a good job in prosecuting her and her brother. The brother who always took care of her.

"And is it true that with these cloths and dust the Gypsies can disappear without a trace? Is Esmeralda a witch? She has a demon possessed in her goat? Let's bring the goat out and see these tricks."

Now Clopin's laughter was louder.

"What's so funny?" Esmeralda said to him.

"A goat possessed?" Clopin repeated to her. "Can you imagine how absurd that is?"

Esmeralda had to agree with him there.

"How do the defendants' plea?" Frollo called out after banging his gravel.

"Innocent," Esmeralda replied. "This is complete injustice! You claim you fight for justice but you would prosecute the innocent?!"

"For the punishment of the crimes, there is a sentence of witchcraft and for illegality, thievery, and kidnapping. As for today, the sentence for thievery, illegals, and kidnapping: torture. For justice and Paris and for your own salvation, the Gypsy, Clopin Trouillefou, is to be flogged for one hour on the pillory. Then we will have a sentence for the Gypsy , Esmeralda."

From behind them was an outcry from the audience.

"Justice!" they cried. "Justice!"

This was not justice. Esmeralda has never committed witchcraft and it didn't seem fair for Clopin. He was doing it all for his people and only for them. Not for himself, it was for their people. This wasn't fair at all. Everyone in the cells were counting on Clopin but as for now, the trial was done after Frollo banged his gravel. The evil smile on his face was etched with every wrinkle but he also gave a sly smile to her.

"Take him to get ready," Frollo ordered the guards.

"So much for justice," Clopin mumbled to her. "I want you to stick with Henri and keep an eye on Marie."

"I'm not going to lose you Clo," Esmeralda whispered.

"Whatever you do, don't do another scene. Just tell everyone I'll return. No more risks."

A guard took hold of Clopin from the chain around his neck and pulled him away from her. Esmeralda could only watch them take her brother while a guard came walking towards her. With Clopin put somewhere different, Esmeralda was back in the dungeons.

"Where is he?" Marie asked instantly when Esmeralda was thrown inside her cell. The cuffs were taken off her wrists and the door closed from behind. "Where's Clopin?"

"Where is he Esmeralda?" Henri also asked.

All of the Gypsies asked her, "Where is he?"

"He's been sentenced to flogging!" Esmeralda told them. "Someone has to stop this!"

" _Flogging!_ _?_ " half of the Gypsies repeated in horror. Marie was speechless.

"There was no justice on the trial and I'm worried about him. We have to do something!"

"We can't!" Henri told her. "Esmeralda, it's impossible! We're in here and he's out there! How will we save him? As for now, we can only wait and see what happens. When is the flogging?"

"I think soon."

"Knowing Frollo, he won't give us any mercy. It'll be useless to stop them."

"But we-"

"Enough Esmeralda. There's nothing we can do."

"I told you, they're going to flog him! This can't happen! Clopin is innocent! Everything he did for us? How is this justice?"

"You have a point but there's absolutely nothing we can do. Haven't you seen those guards? They're hard to defeat. As much I hate it, fighting is impossible by now. It's too late for us to do anything."

"Clopin would want us to keep fighting."

"I know but we can't do anything. What did he order?"

"He only told me to stick with you."

Across from her, Esmeralda saw Phoebus by the cell door again but Marie was still on the bench.

"How about we-" Phoebus started but Marie interrupted him.

"Shut up. Didn't you hear Henri?"

"Thank you," said Henri.

"And the guards are coming."

"Repeat that."

"The guards are coming."

For sure, they were. Esmeralda also looked beyond the bars and saw the many guards coming their way. Now was the time. They're going to flog Clopin! She was already accused of witchcraft, which Esmeralda deduced wouldn't be a good sentence but what about her people? Are they going to be murdered? That'll be Clopin's worse nightmare. What will happen?

"Come on everyone, let's go!"

And just then, the guards opened their cell door, except for the animals. Having to obey orders, Esmeralda and Marie, along with the rest of the Gypsies, were taken out but held by the guards. They were led out of the dungeons and put outside of the Palace. From the front there were many cages. The age of the people didn't matter that out of all ten to fifteen cages were the Romani people crowded together. In one of the cages, were Phoebus and Marie including Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda," said Phoebus happily.

"Phoebus," Esmeralda sighed. With Marie leaning against the bars, Esmeralda hugged Phoebus.

Only Marie rolled her eyes. It was so pathetic on how Esmeralda was with the Captain after the fiasco. At least her relationship with Clopin made more sense than theirs.

"They're going to flog him, Phoebus," said Esmeralda worriedly. "Our king, my brother. Can you do anything?"

"I wish I could but everything is tight," Phoebus replied. "Tight as rubber."

"And you call yourself a captain," Marie chuckled from behind. "I thought you were heroic."

"Can't you forgive me?" Marie scoffed.

Esmeralda was about to say something but the cage started to move. With the three holding onto the bars, they swerved to the movement of the cage. It was a horse that carried the cage such as the others. Horses took all the cages that the soldiers were leading them into town walking through the streets, houses, and stores until they came to the town's square; in front of the Notre Dame. Quasimodo would be inside either polishing the bells or watching the scene from what Marie guessed. Will he be the hero? Last time she saw him was in the Court begging to Frollo. If he could come out of the bell tower for the Festival of Fools, he could come right now and free everyone; hopefully Clopin. Esmeralda was right. Someone must save Clopin. She can't lose him now and hopefully the whip is only leather. Not the spiked whips.

 _Please, don't let it be._

The horses kept going until they were at the center facing the pillory.

 _The pillory. That's it. The damn pillory. They're going to flog him on the pillory in public. In front of everyone. Damn it!_

Without looking up, Marie heard Esmeralda and Phoebus talking that she didn't care of listening. Right now, her potential lover was going to be brought up to the wooden platform to be flogged. And what she knew, she was right. Just as all the cages surrounded the pillory, a jailed wagon came to view. In that wagon was a person; a Romani person named Clopin Trouillefou. The chains were still on him but he wore a white outfit. White pants and boots but no shirt.

"There he is," she heard Antionette say from the next-door cage.

Just as the wagon parked in front of the pillory, Marie had a closer view of Clopin. The chain collar was still on him and his arms were held behind his back. His face was emotionless and hard like stone. As Marie thought, Clopin was scared deep inside trying not to show his true emotions. Now it was his turn on the torture, not her, and he'll be in pain; complete pain.

"Your majesty!" some hopeless Gypsies called out.

Clopin tried to walk closer to them but he was strangled by the chain. Not with the fact it was padlocked, it was from a guard who went to the jailed wagon and took the chain. He was forced out of the wagon and taken up to the pillory. He kept looking towards his people and said aloud, "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but a king will suffice the sting."

A few Gypsies sighed in relief by his sly rhyme but the chain collar was pulled and he walked up the stairs. On the platform was the turning wheel which he was forced to sit down on his knees. His hands were removed from the cuffs but ropes held him down which were tied to the wheel from behind. His bare back was revealed to the torturer. The big strong torturer, Pierrat Torterue; the same man who tortured Marie; was already waiting at the pillory. He was a big muscular man and held a whip. A leather whip with metal bits tipped on the lashes.

 _This is going to hurt. Just don't scream, Clo. Don't scream._

Preparing his body for the whip, Frollo then came to sight. He was walking up the stairway, gave Clopin an angry glare, and walked behind him. Clopin couldn't see him but there were his people. In one cage was Marie with Esmeralda and the bastard captain. Only the sight of Marie and Esmeralda made him feel a little better. The fact that his people were going to watch only made it unbearable. No matter what, he cannot show them weakness. Never. The crowd was increasing from around the cages that more French people came to the scene. Some were either talking to their fellows or some jeered towards him but they were held back by the soldiers.

To the crowd, Frollo announced, "The Gypsy Clopin has been accused of thievery, illegal immigrants, and kidnapping. For his own sake, this unholy demon will suffer until the last whiplash of the hour."

Clopin didn't see it but Frollo held a big hourglass and upturned it. Just then there was the first lash. It could've been like a papercut but it spiked his skin, slicing his back with the sharp blades. He didn't scream nor shout but gasped and jumped in shock. With his people, they gasped loudly or a few screamed and flinched. Then the second lash came, striking his back again. Then a third, fourth, and fifth.

 _Don't scream. For the love of God, don't scream. Don't scream. Show no weakness. No weakness._

Clopin clenched his fists into a ball and bit his lip when the sixth lash came, again striking his back with numerous sharp blades. Then came the seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth. His body was shaking. Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. His breathing was shaking and blood was flowing down. Cold blood fell down and there was the sixteenth. Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty. His eyes were watering and still shook. The last time he was in pain, that was only when Clopin was burned by Frollo. This was much worse. Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five. His back was stinging heavily and wouldn't stop. Gritting his teeth, breathing hard, and biting his lip is what Clopin was doing. Looking back to his people, most of the women were sobbing hysterically and the men stood in horror. Twenty-sixth lash came. Antionette and Colette were hugging trying to comfort each other. Twenty-seven. Henri, Cedric, and Louis had their mouths open, horrified. Michael and Victor covered their mouths in shock and Charity was leaning against her uncle for comfort. None of the kids were watching, too horrified by the sight. Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty. He made it to thirty lashes pass twenty.

In more cages, his people stood stiff or were sobbing. Thirty-one. Everyone was watching his pain, including Marie and Esmeralda. Thirty-two. Still Clopin refused to scream and bit harder onto his lip while looking back to the women, the women who were important in his life. Thirty-three. Esmeralda was slightly crying and Marie had a melancholy stare. He could be with Marie right now in his caravan having the night together. She wasn't his prisoner anymore. She was his woman and he cared for her, but does he love her? Thirty-four, thirty-five.

Now thirty-five whiplashes he passed. More blood was pouring down from his back and the stinging was rising more and more. Thirty-six, thirty-seven. His heart pumped, his veins were popping, and his head was aching, which he hung. Thirty-eight, thirty-nine. Forty. How long was this going to last? Now he had forty lashes. The stinging didn't stop and neither did Clopin's breathing. He huffed and puffed and his head ached even more.

Forty-one, forty-two. Blood was flowing down and beating inside him. Forty-three. He was leaning further down onto the circular wheel. Forty-four. Can he last it this long? Forty-five, forty-six. Pain was everywhere on him; fiery stinging pain and he couldn't take it any longer. Forty-seven. He closed his eyes. The stinging didn't stop and neither did the lashes. Forty-eight. His eyes watered, the wrists were tightened on the ropes, there still the aches in his head, and now blood was coming out of his mouth. Forty-nine. After few strong coughs, more blood came out and it fell down to his knees. The stinging was fading and then came numbness. No more did his body twitch but blood was pouring out not just from his back. Fifty. He made it to fifty. Fifty lashes so far and blood was everywhere and so was the numbness. He couldn't feel anything; anymore. But it stopped.

 _Thank God. Thank you, thank you._

As much as Clopin wanted to look up and see the commotion around him, he could barely keep his eyes open. Everything was blurry and the stinging was gone. His whole body was numb with pain and he couldn't see Marie nor his people. He couldn't see anyone. Just blurred, pretty colors. Voices were around him and he couldn't quite hear what they were saying; but at least he was moving. The tightness of the ropes was no longer on him and there was a tug on the throat. The chain leash on his throat was moving and tugging him; and there were shouts. What were they saying? Who was that? Is it Marie? Esmeralda? Henri? Is he safe now? Is he supposed to move?

Doing heavy blinks did the trick but still there were pretty colors and the voices were deep and indistinct. They were like the roars of a bear but so were many other sounds. Those were louder and shrieked. What was going on? Why can't Clopin see nor hear? What's happening? The tug on the chain was stronger and he was moving; more like being dragged away like a dog on a leash and just like that dog, Clopin obeyed. He did move but only his legs. Everything was numb from his back up to his head and his arms were tired. The tug on the throat came back but this time it was more like pulling. The leash was pulling him off the wheel and he was being dragged off.

The torture was gone and he was free. If only he could move a muscle, Clopin could make a run for it to his people and Marie. More and more shouts were everywhere and so was his own blood. Through the bright lights, there was the sour taste of his own blood coming from the mouth and nose. Wherever he was being taken, Clopin didn't know. Whoever held the end of the leash was dragging him on the floor and put him somewhere. That somewhere, it was someplace where more voices were calling and they sounded worrisome. Who was talking? Who was crying? Were those sobs? Who did the sobbing belong to? Was someone calling him? Where is he? Who's there? Who is it? He's here but who's talking?

" _Clopin!_ "

" _CLOPIN!_ "

Nothing was funny now. Absolutely nothing. Marie cannot laugh now. Not now that Clopin wasn't responding. After Esmeralda's scream to him, Marie gave her loud shrieking shout that Clopin was coming to. He was leaning to the ground that Marie wasn't the only girl to be reaching out to him.

"King Clopin! Your majesty!"

"Shut up!"

The guards yelled back to the Gypsies by banging on the doors of their cages to shut them up while they had Clopin laying on the cobblestone floor of the town square. Tears were already forming in her eyes that Marie wiped them away. Watching the soldiers take Clopin off the wheel earlier and dragging him down the stairs was hard enough and to know that he's struggling to walk even to move a muscle. At least Clopin shook his head that he looked everywhere around him.

 _Please, don't die. Please, no. Please, please, please, please, please._

"Please," she prayed. "Please God. Please!"

"Your honor," the Brutish Guard said to Frollo from above the pillory while the crowd of Gypsies kept calling their king. "What do we do with him?"

"Find a cage with enough room and throw him in," Frollo commanded. "Tonight, have everything ready for the execution."

"Yes sir."


	10. Pandemonium

Two soldiers, the Brutish and Oafish guards, took Clopin by the arms while the crowd continued with their pleas.

"Let him go!" the Gypsies cried. "Please! King Clopin! Your majesty! Talk, please talk! King Clopin!"

" _Shut up!_ " the soldiers yelled again.

"Let's put him in there," the Oafish Guard said to his partner while pointing to Marie, Esmeralda, and Phoebus's cage. "They have space."

"We will need the Gypsy girl later."

Marie kept her eyes on Clopin the entire time giving a grave, depressing look. She held onto the bars staring at him that one of the guards opened Marie's cell door.

"Stay in there!" the man yelled. "Stay there!"

Phoebus was about to get out but the guard pointed his spear to him. With Marie by the bars, she only watched the scene. The two guards literally threw Clopin inside headfirst and pushed him further inside by shoving his legs and feet out of the doorway.

"Clopin!" Esmeralda and Marie shouted.

Both women leaned down to him while the guards closed and locked the door. With a moan, Clopin turned himself around and looked up to the women.

"M-Marie? Esme?"

"We're right here," said Esmeralda while she gently placed her hand on Clopin's cheek.

Clopin slowly opened his eyes and blinked them many times sighing, "Another one…bites the dust."

"That dust has been bitten," Marie replied. Her and Clopin grinned.

"Where is everyone?"

"Everyone's around us. In cages."

"I have to see," Clopin groaned while moving his arms up to stand. " _Rgh!_ "

"Don't move," Phoebus told him. "I'm no doctor but I know you have to lay still."

Because of Clopin's skepticism to Phoebus, he tried to stand. He again pushed up from the ground but he groaned louder.

"Clo, don't," Esmeralda told him off.

Clopin didn't listen that he tried again but by using the metal bars of the cage. It wasn't that hard for Marie to know he was in a lot of pain. There was blood on every lash upon his back and some coming from his mouth and nose while Clopin leaned upon the bars for support. Around their cage, the Gypsies were still calling him.

"King Clopin!" Michael called. "Your majesty!"

Through another groan, Clopin said, "Ladies, help me up."

Because her own injury, Marie had to hold the bars that Esmeralda came and both of them got Clopin onto his feet, trying not to touch the many lashes. Phoebus also came but Clopin rebelled.

"Get away from me!" he shouted to him.

"I'm trying to help you," Phoebus said back.

With Clopin on his feet, Marie can hear his heavy panting. How much pain he was suffering, Marie could guess it was excruciating like the time she had the Splitter.

"Clo," she whispered.

He was busy looking around to see the Gypsies and was about to talk to them, but that was when the guards returned.

"Get back!" the guards yelled while pointing their spears to Marie and her friends. "Back!"

"Never!" Clopin and Marie replied angrily.

Spears, the back of the spears, were punched to Marie. It wasn't just her who was attacked, the guards did the same thing to Clopin and Phoebus. Clopin and Marie fell to the ground that he tried to find anything to hold onto. On the ground, Marie's first instinct was Clopin. With her next to him, again hearing Clopin's hard panting, the cage door was opened. From behind them, guards came into the cage keeping Phoebus at bay. This time they took Esmeralda.

"Let her go!" Phoebus cried.

Marie looked up and saw Esmeralda being taken by the guards.

"Damn it, no!" she heard Clopin shout. "Let her go!"

"Let go of me!" Esmeralda begged.

The guards didn't stop and still more spears were directed to Phoebus's neck. Marie didn't have a chance to fight while Esmeralda was being taken out of the cage. She stayed by Clopin's side, who was still groaning, that the door was closed on them again.

"Esmeralda, no!" Phoebus cried. "Release her!"

Everything was truly lost. Clopin was laying on the ground in absolute pain and Esmeralda was taken by the guards, thrown into the jailed wagon. From the looks of it, Frollo ordered his men to take Esmeralda, waiting for her sentence.

"Where's Jean?" she heard Clopin ask. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here sir," said the Gypsy doctor from behind. Marie looked up and saw him along with Marcel and few more Gypsies.

"Bandage me."

"Marcel, Georges, give me your scarves."

The gypsy in the red and yellow outfit, who was on a cart during the Festival, took off his hood while the other two men sent their scarves to Jean.

"I need more," Jean called out to the other Gypsies. "Anyone, send me more cloths."

From around their cage, since all of the cages were together; except from the cages that were further down opposite from Marie's cage; more and more Gypsies gave Jean scarves, bandannas, and sashes. Antionette and Colette sent their bandannas while Henri passed over his scarf. With all of the cloths sent to Jean, he instead told them, "Give them to Marie. Marie, use them to wrap his back and make sure they're nice and tight."

Marie did so. She took all the cloths that were passed down to her and laid them on the ground. With Phoebus's help, even though Clopin had to use his trust, Clopin was laid on his stomach revealing the many fifty lashes. Since Antionette and Colette were next to them, the women fainted at the sight of the lashes. Marie almost gagged but she kept her eye on him. Clopin tried to get up by using the metal bars to stand but he leaned on his knees and hands.

"Don't get up, your majesty," Jean called out to Clopin. "Marie is taking care of it."

Marie laid out the cloths and used the many sashes to put on his bleeding back and wrapped them around his chest with the bandannas and scarves. From top and bottom, the scarves were tied and she made sure they were tight. The sashes covered Clopin's wounded back and the tight scarves kept them intact.

"King Clopin," old man Victor called. "Your majesty."

After having his full trust in Marie of wrapping his back, Clopin looked up and saw Victor with Charity. His back was still numb with pain but to know that his people are close by was enough. They were still here.

"Are you okay?" Victor asked.

"I'm never broken," Clopin lied. "Never. Right now, I feel like a turtle."

Charity was shaking despite she gave a slight chuckle.

"I have to get Esmeralda."

"You'll open your wounds, highness," Jean said to him. "Don't risk it."

But Clopin didn't listen. He wanted to see everything and he held onto the metal bars of the cages and helped himself to sit. As much as that hurt, he tried not to groan. Even though his back was completely disoriented, Clopin cannot give up. Marie was with him and so were his people but not Esmeralda. Everyone has to be safe. They must be.

"Marie," he said to her. She was passing back the scarves and bandannas she didn't use. "Marie."

Then she looked to him and knelt closer. With her next to him, Clopin held her hand.

"Promise me one thing." He took a breather. "Stick with me and lives will be spared."

"I promise," she whispered. "You think I'll leave? Never. I'll _never_ leave."

As long as they're together, Clopin can save his people with Marie's help. She did before and is worthy to do so with him. If only he had time with her on the bed, Clopin could've reached his goal. For now, he couldn't take any more bad news. His back wasn't throbbing, it was pumping. Pumping blood through and through up to his head. The only person who wasn't with him was Esmeralda. Esmeralda was taken by the guards and himself, Marie, and his people were trapped. There was no way out of this. What else is there that could get worse?

To answer that, he saw from the pillory that the turning wheel was taken off and there was instead a long wooden pole. The jailed wagon returned but this time another Romani person was inside, and she was dressed in white: Esmeralda.

"No. Esme. No."

Marie also noticed that both her and Clopin had their eyes on Esmeralda who was being dragged on the wagon. More and more people showed up in the crowd while the sun was fading and Frollo was still standing on the pillory, waiting. If only Clopin could be back up there, he'd give Frollo a piece of his mind. He didn't care that Phoebus was fighting against the metal bars.

"Esme."

He has to get up to her. If only his back wouldn't have to hurt, Clopin could get up. Marie wouldn't be able to either with her bad knee. He cannot lose Esmeralda! Already, his people were in danger, he was in incredible pain, Marie was broken, and Esmeralda could be next.

Esmeralda was taken out of the wagon and sent up to the pillory. The same pillory where Quasimodo was crowned and tortured and the same for Clopin. Now Esmeralda had to take their place. Instead of being flogged or tied down, Esmeralda was taken to the wooden pole and had her hands wrapped around behind her back. Around the pillory, where she stood, Esmeralda can see splotches of blood; Clopin's blood. It came from the center of the platform all the way to the stairs.

 _My God._

This time, wooden tinder was thrown to her. Thrown, surrounding her feet up to her ankles is where the tinder laid. Knowing what was happening, while the rope was tied tighter on her arms and torso, Esmeralda gasped. Still tinder was thrown and there came the sound of drums patting fast. Pierrat Torterue was across from her holding a torch while Frollo held a scroll.

Many people surrounded the pillory that it wasn't just the caged Gypsies. She didn't see it but Clopin managed to stand up against the metal bars with Marie's help. Nearby was Frollo reading, "The Gypsy Esmeralda has been accused of witchcraft. The sentence: death!"

The crowd was larger and more cries were abounding. Not just from the French crowd but also from her people. The tinder was still being thrown until the last one was close by.

"Not Esmeralda!" her people cried out. "No! _No!_ "

The crowd was fighting the soldiers to reach for the pillory but they were held back by Frollo's soldiers. Plus, the Archdeacon came out from the cathedral stopped by them.

"The time has come Gypsy," said Frollo after he took the torch from Pierrat. "You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now it is not too late."

He leaned closer to her with an evil smile that she had to give a look of disgust. The lust was clear that Esmeralda gave a look of repulsion.

"I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Chose me or the fire."

She would never, ever sleep with him. Never! Never will she! Full of anger, Esmeralda gathered up saliva and spat at him. He's an older man and she's only in her twenties! She will never sleep with him! Absolutely never! Frollo turned around and announced further to the crowd.

"The Gypsy Esmeralda has refused to recant. This heathen witch has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in jeopardy for her own Satanic rituals. She has never repented for her sins and she has plagued anyone's own spirit."

In the meantime, Marie and Clopin were staring at Frollo furiously. Esmeralda saw them that she tried to untie herself from the bonds. They needed her help and she needed them. Clopin was very apprehensive and Marie wasn't laughing.

"Through her own soul and heart, she has bewitched every men, women, and children. Throughout Paris has this heathen witch portrayed witchcraft affecting all hearts, endangering citizens."

Everything that Frollo was saying were absolute lies. Esmeralda has never practiced witchcraft. Right now, it was impossible to fight her restraints and the execution was about to come. She was doomed. Frollo asked for her but she spat and for that, she's now paying the price. Is there ever going to be a miracle?

"For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation, it is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs."

He lowered the torch and placed the tinder on fire, in Esmeralda's horror.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Two screams surrounded the square. One came from the cathedral and the other from the cages. The cathedral was groaning and a cage was rattling while the fire attacked around the tinder, spreading around like a tidal wave. The flow of the fiery flames surrounded her and smoke was billowing around that it came up to her face. Coughing it out was the best she could do but smoke was everywhere, not just the fire. With the fire surrounding her feet and legs more and more smoke came into her mouth. Again, Esmeralda coughed but the smoke and fire never stopped. They were everywhere. She coughed more and more but blackness swelled up while her mouth became dry and her eyes watered. There was nothing else but the dark.

From the crowd's view, and of Clopin's furious tirade against the cage door, Marie saw from the cathedral Quasimodo swinging on rope. He swung towards the pillory and landed right on the platform, where Esmeralda had her eyes closed and was standing motionless.

"What?" she thought.

Quasimodo took hold of Esmeralda after loosening the ropes. With the pole, he pulled it off the platform and struck away the oncoming guards. The rope was still around that he took hold of it and swung back to the cathedral.

"Quasimodo!" Frollo snarled.

"What the hell?" said Marie confused.

" _Esmeralda!_ " Clopin gasped.

Why would Quasimodo save her? How close are they? Is he friends with Esmeralda when Marie had to leave her in the Notre Dame that time? That's why? From the looks of it, Quasimodo must've. He climbed up the Notre Dame and he came to a balcony while he held out the unconscious Esmeralda.

" _SANCTURARY! SANCTURARY! SANCTURARY!_ "

Esmeralda was saved but not all Gypsies. They were still in the cages and Frollo was furious. As much as he pulled more and more on the cage, that wasn't getting Clopin anywhere. Esmeralda was inside the Notre Dame and suddenly a beam was thrown from the cathedral. From what Clopin guessed, that was from Quasimodo. The beam landed on Frollo's carriage that he instead decided to use it to barge into the Notre Dame. They were going to head inside and get her.

"Alone at last," he heard Phoebus say.

From behind, Clopin saw Phoebus knock out the Oafish Guard and take the keys of the cage. Now that their cage was opened, Phoebus easily walked out but Clopin limped such as Marie. His back was still throbbing and he had trouble walking. While walking out with Marie, Clopin noticed Phoebus climb to the top of the cage.

"Citizens of Paris," the captain cried out. "Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! And now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?"

A loud cry came from the crowd and suddenly there was mayhem. The large crowd of the French people ran towards the soldiers causing an uphill battle. Everywhere around them, people fought and so did Captain Phoebus. Soldiers came from everywhere that two of them came towards Clopin and Marie. Through his injuries, Clopin withstood the pounding aches and stood up. The soldier that was coming towards him, Clopin instantly punched the man on the face. Marie was near him but limping badly. She almost fell that Clopin quickly ran to her.

"Marie," he told her. "Come on."

She looked up, cringed, and took his hand while laughing, "This will be a story to tell the kids. Ugh!"

"We need to get everyone out of the cages and get to Esmeralda. I need your help."

"I know. Let's go."

Marie and Clopin stood up and they took spears that were on the ground. As they held hands, the two struck an oncoming soldier and ran towards the fifteen cages. With the spears, Clopin smashed the locks of Henri's cage. Henri and a couple of Gypsies jumped out.

"Henri, take everyone and get to safety after I free them," Clopin demanded. "Then, get all the animals out of the Palace. I'll meet up later."

"Yes sir!" Henri obeyed.

"Everyone else, fight!"

He ran to another cage taking Marie with him and smashed the lock from there breaking it. Marie went to a third cage and smashed the lock with another spear.

"Go!" they ordered. "Go!"

Three more cages were around that Clopin and Marie didn't stop until everyone was free. Antionette, Colette, and the women followed Henri away from the streets. The men joined in the fight with the crowd including Cedric, Louis, Jacques, Michael, and Marcel.

Cage by cage, Clopin and Marie opened all of them that only Victor was apprehensive while the others jumped out.

"Go, run!" Clopin shouted.

"What about you?" Victor asked worriedly.

"Just go!"

"But your injuries!"

"Go, now!"

"Come on Uncle Victor!" Charity begged to him.

Clopin held onto Charity's hand and helped her out. Then he had Victor's hand to slowly bring him to the street.

"Be safe your majesty," said the old man.

"Go. Follow Henri. Go." Clopin knew Victor wouldn't have a chance in fighting the soldiers.

He headed for another cage but Clopin's back was getting the best of him and Marie was losing her footing. The two reunited after opening another cage that they knelt to the floor. More blood was pumping from his back that it led up to his head.

"King Clopin!" someone called from above. It was the doctor, Jean. "Your majesty!"

Clopin looked up and saw more of his people in cages including Jean. He has to keep going.

"Don't overdo it. Your injuries will reopen!"

He doesn't have to listen to medical rules now. All that mattered was his people and the fact that he might lose Esmeralda. He has to keep going; a king will never give up. Marie reached out that her and Clopin held hands and he forced himself to stand. Then he helped her to walk. Both of them ran to Jean's cage and let him and the others out. There were two more cages to go.

"You're not in shape, highness!" Jean yelled from behind.

"Just go, Jean!" Clopin told him. "Go! I'll be fine!"

"But sir!"

" _Go!_ Fight!"

Marie stayed with him and both her and Clopin rushed to the two remaining cages. He went to the one and Marie to the other. Both cages were opened and the Gypsies ran out, but not one woman.

"Your majesty!" she cried out. "Your back is bleeding!"

"Just go!" Clopin told her. "Go join Henri! Go!"

Those people jumped out that Marie hoped, "Is that everyone?"

To make sure, Clopin looked around. All of the cages were empty that he replied, "Yeah. Let's go."

There was a huge battle and it wasn't stopping. Clopin and Marie had to swerve around avoiding punches and to fight back the soldiers. One struck Marie on the face that Clopin returned the favor but he was hit on the back, and Marie on the knee. Both of them fell to the ground. More kicks came that Clopin quickly swiped the soldiers on their ankles of the blade of his spear. He also saw Marie stab one of them on the foot. All soldiers backed away giving them space.

Clopin looked back to the Notre Dame where objects were falling from above that a large catapult was thrown to the ground striking several soldiers. Quasimodo was putting up a good fight against the cathedral. They can't get in through the front doors since Frollo was ordering his soldiers to strike the beam onto the door forcing it to open and birds came pecking all of the soldiers.

"I know another way inside," Marie groaned. "Come on."

They never lost hands that Clopin stood up and followed Marie. Together, they passed the front wall, beyond the large rectangle glass, and came to the back of the cathedral. It was a good thing they did because from behind, hot molten lead was pouring out from the stone gargoyles of the bell tower and landed to the ground. People everywhere had to run for their lives. Clopin and Marie had to speed. They didn't stop until they came to the back door where Marie muttered, "This is it."

She opened the door and they were inside the cathedral. Still the adrenaline was inside him but by now it was fading. His back was not only aching but so was his entire body. The arms were weakening and so were his legs.

 _Don't give up, Clo. Don't give up!_

His legs were like heavy bags being dragged but he never lost his grip on Marie's hand. Both their hands were sweaty and were slipping off. Luckily, there was a column nearby that Clopin had to catch his breath. Not only was he breathing hard so was Marie. He leaned against it and breathed as much as he could.

"Frollo, have you gone mad?!"

Clopin looked up and noticed the sight of Frollo running inside the cathedral with a sword in his hand. The same old archdeacon came down from a flight of stairs and was yelling towards Frollo.

"I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God!"

"Silence you old fool!" Frollo snarled.

He was heading up to the stairs that he threw the Archdeacon down, making him trip to the floor.

"The hunchback and I have some unfinished business to attend to!"

"Esmeralda," Marie gasped.

"Come on," Clopin muttered.

Now that he had his breath, but his back was still broken and bleeding, Clopin held tightly to Marie's hand and they rushed to the stairs. The Archdeacon had trouble standing for being an old man that the two stopped to help him up.

"Thank you," said he politely. "They're in danger. Quasimodo and the girl. Frollo is mad!"

Clopin looked upwards. Beyond the door would be Esmeralda. She'd be up there with Quasimodo but Frollo was heading up to them. Him and Marie rushed up the stairs, yet tiredly. The doorknob was already locked after Marie tried it that Clopin used the spear he still had. They had access and ran further down the hallway. More and more hallways passed by until they came up to the bell tower.


	11. Demons Within

It would be nice to look out to the city from the bell tower of the cathedral but Marie had no time for sightseeing. Esmeralda must be here. There was a door close by that Clopin barged it open but there was nothing inside. After opening another door, there was still nothing. On the far end, there was another doorway. Clopin didn't have to open it. The door was already open and there was talking from inside.

"You killed her," they heard from Quasimodo.

"It was my duty," came from the voice of Frollo. "Horrible as it was, I hope you could forgive me. There, there Quasimodo. I know it hurts but now the time has come to end your suffering forever."

Clopin and Marie rushed to the room where they saw Quasimodo holding a dagger of Frollo's yelling to him, "No. You listen! All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now I see the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!" He threw the dagger to the ground.

 _How true._

Not that far was Esmeralda laying down on a long bench. At first it looked like she was immobile but she spoke faintly, "Quasimodo?"

"Esmeralda!"

Quasimodo walked towards her that Marie and Clopin ran to her as well.

"She lives," Frollo growled.

Even though Quasimodo picked up Esmeralda, Clopin shielded the both of them. The adrenaline was still in her that Marie gave off her evil laughter while her lover shouted, " _Stay away from her!_ "

Quasimodo ran out of the room carrying Esmeralda that Clopin and Marie guarded the entrance that Marie laughed to Frollo, "You want vengeance? Have a taste!"

Esmeralda and Quasimodo were outside that the two have to protect them. Again, Marie laughed her hysterical laughter while she and Clopin flashed their spears to Frollo. This would've been the first time Marie saw Frollo in a furious tirade.

"Heathen gypsies!" he yelled.

With his sword he unsheathed, he broke Marie's spear while Clopin swung his to Frollo, but with the back of his spear. Frollo was struck on the forehead. Both of them left the room leaving Frollo behind. Outside, the two weren't around.

"Esmeralda," they both called out. "Esme."

From behind, Marie saw Frollo was ready to strike Clopin. She quickly pulled him out of Frollo's aim that the two faced him. From below the balcony, were Quasimodo and Esmeralda. She held tightly onto him while Quasimodo held one of the stone gargoyles that was hanging under the railing. Clopin fought Frollo with his own spear after making it shorter by breaking off the wood and both king and judge got into a sword fight. Blade and sword clashed together and Marie helped by punching Frollo on the face. There she laughed her high-pitched laughter. He cannot get to Esmeralda, never.

"You've got nothing now, Frollo," she laughed to him. "Nothing."

With Frollo bruised on the forehead, he gave another swing to Clopin. Clopin stopped it with the spear's blade and Marie gave him another punch. Frollo knelt down but he suddenly gave a stab to Marie's bad knee.

" _Aarrgghh!_ "

The single stab was enough to make her buckle and he sliced it out that Marie instantly clutched her knee, to stop it from bleeding. Clopin didn't stop fighting that him and Frollo again clashed daggers. They clashed twice that Clopin took the opportunity to check on Marie and see Esmeralda with Quasimodo. Unfortunately, Frollo also looked.

"Leaving so soon?" he called out to them.

After pushing Clopin away, Frollo took the opportunity to strike down to Quasimodo. Quickly, Clopin and Marie looked down from the railing. Apparently, Quasimodo was a good acrobat that he climbed around the front wall of the Notre Dame avoiding Frollo's sharp sword while Esmeralda held on. Marie had to keep her knee from bleeding while her and Clopin caught up with Frollo. Frollo wasn't giving up without a fight. He and Clopin got into another sword fight that Marie let Clopin's hand go that she saw Quasimodo climb up a stone gargoyle along with Esmeralda. With the wooden end of Clopin's spear, Marie hit Frollo on the back making the judge fall to the ground. Clopin was about to stab him on the face but Frollo clashed daggers with him again.

Across from them, Esmeralda was safe with Quasimodo. Marie was about to head for them but she tripped. Blood was coming everywhere from Marie's knee and still it thumped hard. Instead of heading for Esmeralda, Marie looked back to the sword-fight.

Letting go of Clopin's hand wasn't a smart idea. He was losing the fight because not only did they use the dagger and sword, there were punches and kicks. They were getting closer to her when it got worse that Frollo pushed Clopin to the railing. Clopin leaned against the stone railing, striking his wounded back. Groaning, Clopin tried to push himself up. Frollo came running to Quasimodo and Esmeralda that Marie used the wooden pole to hit Frollo again. Quasimodo kept Esmeralda behind him and Clopin rushed to Frollo. This time, Frollo cut the pole away and kick Marie on the face.

"No!" That was from Clopin and Esmeralda.

Colors were everywhere around her and Marie didn't know what was happening.

"Marie!"

Marie was laying on the floor that Esmeralda ran to her.

"Marie!"

Marie was not responding but Frollo came charging after her. All men came for Esmeralda that she shook in fear. Clopin pulled Frollo away from her and Quasimodo took hold of her arm. The entire time, Esmeralda wasn't sure what to watch. She saw her brother pushed against the railing again and Quasimodo stood in front of her. This time Frollo held Clopin on the railing whilst brandishing a dagger to his throat. A few of Clopin's bandages were slipping off as he strained against Frollo's strength.

How strong Frollo was, Esmeralda didn't know. As she had Quasimodo for protection, but with Marie laid next to her, Esmeralda heard Frollo say evilly to Clopin, "And the damned will be judged by Him!"

"Say hello to the Devil for me, old man!" Clopin yelled back with a smile. He reached up and was about to punch Frollo but instead Frollo instantly stabbed his dagger into Clopin's left hand. " _RRRGGGHHH!_ "

Esmeralda gasped in horror. With her and Quasimodo watching, the dagger struck Clopin's palm; not the knuckles, through the knuckles to the palm. Clopin tried to keep his arm up but Frollo dug the dagger deeper and deeper making Clopin groan loudly.

" _Rrgghh!_ "

While pushing Clopin's hand down, even though Clopin struggled to keep his arm up, Frollo had the dagger through his hand, showing the tip of the blade on the opposite side of the hand. He struck the dagger onto the stone railing. Clopin's arm and hand were twitching madly that he tried again to fight back. With a free hand, he let go of his weapon and was about to strangle Frollo but the judge held another dagger. Unfortunately, Frollo was armed and used that dagger to stab Clopin's right hand.

" _Rrgghh!_ "

Esmeralda stood up as the judge dug his dagger deeper into Clopin's hand. The dagger was pushed deeper and deeper that Clopin's struggling was useless. It only made the dagger run through his secondary hand, revealing the blade through it, and also strike the railing. Not only was Clopin groaning loudly, Esmeralda heard his terrible whines of pain. He looked from his left to the right in order to see his hands pierced to the railing.

She ran to Frollo but that was when he turned around. With his sword, he lunged for Esmeralda but Quasimodo shielded himself in front of her having the sword stab his torso. Now that Frollo was advancing to her while Quasimodo squealed in pain, Esmeralda crawled away from him; especially due to his evil smile. From behind, Esmeralda saw Clopin hold his legs out making Frollo trip. The sword almost left his grip but Frollo stood up looking back to Clopin.

Now that Frollo's focus was on the Romani King, after Clopin kicked him on the chest, he punched Clopin's feet out of his way. His feet were together that Frollo rushed to him, took out another dagger from his pocket, and held it up high. With it, he pierced the dagger through both Clopin's feet, crushing the bones.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Rrrggghhh! Augh!_ "

Clopin's horrible scream reverberated not just around the bell tower but down to the streets of Paris. Everyone heard him that from below, a couple of people looked up to the bell tower. From Esmeralda's view, Clopin looked like the figure of Jesus Christ on the cross except he didn't wear a crown of thorns and he wasn't on wood. As he groaned in pain, blood was coming out from his hands and feet that it dripped to the ground, giving off droplets of crimson blood; almost to a puddle.

Not only did the scene scare Esmeralda, it woke Marie. She saw her jump up to the grinning Frollo and strangle him from behind. Frollo still had the sword that he struck her with the pummel of his sword. Marie fell off him that Esmeralda quickly ran to Marie. Again, Frollo looked around that not only did he see Marie awake, Esmeralda was behind Quasimodo from a stone gargoyle. The mad judge went to the bell-ringer and dancing girl striking the stone gargoyle with his sword, not knowing that Marie tried to make him trip.

"I should've known you'd risk your life to save that Gypsy witch!" Frollo growled to Quasimodo while pointing at Esmeralda. "Just like your own mother died trying to save you."

"What?" Quasimodo said confused yet surprised.

From the cape he wore, Frollo swiped it up to Quasimodo's face and threw him down the cathedral. Quasimodo quickly held onto an arch and pulled Frollo down with him. Now that Esmeralda was out of Frollo's sight, she leaned against the railing and saw the two dangling. As she hoped, Marie staggered to Clopin having to lean against the banister. Next to her, Clopin was moaning and groaning heavily that a few cloths were slipping off his back. Blood was pouring out of his hands and feet that Marie reached for one of the implanted daggers such as Esmeralda.

From below, Frollo was swinging to a nearby gargoyle that he helped himself up. It was when Quasimodo was forlorn that Esmeralda quickly held onto his hand. He lost his strength and let Frollo's cape drop. Esmeralda had to keep Quasimodo up and Marie struggled to lift a dagger that the women and Clopin heard Frollo's evil laugh. He was standing on the Gothic architecture, onto the gargoyle, and his demonic face was etched in every line of his face including yellow eyes, scaring the three. Above him, he held his sword as if he were about to decapitate Esmeralda.

"And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!"

The only luck that came was Frollo losing his balance and the stone was crumbling beneath him. He almost fell but clutched onto the gargoyle after losing his sword. The women didn't see it but there was a devilish growl towards Frollo, which explained his scream. He continued screaming while the stone crumbled off the Notre Dame and Frollo fell. He fell into the red-hot molten lead from below, never to be seen again.

Esmeralda was holding tightly but she was losing her grip on Quasimodo. He was slipping off her hands even though she was holding on for dear life.

"Quasimodo, Quasi!" she strained. Just then, Quasimodo fell. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Quickly, Esmeralda reached out. Quasimodo was falling, falling, and falling until there were arms that held onto him. Someone from inside caught him in the nick of time. With Esmeralda concerned, she looked further down noticing someone taking Quasimodo inside. Marie finally pulled the dagger off Clopin's left hand that Esmeralda heard his moaning. Now that both men she cares for need her help, Esmeralda had to help Clopin first. To help him and Marie, Esmeralda pulled the dagger off his right hand. Clopin slouched down to the ground with closed eyes, even though his feet were still pierced.

"Clopin," she heard Marie say to him. "Clo, look at me. Look at me."

As the dagger stayed on his feet, Esmeralda also looked to Clopin.

"Clo?" she called. "Clopin?"

He wasn't looking at anyone, even when Marie held his head up.

"Clopin."

"Clo, stay with me," Marie said to him. "Come on. Come on, Clo. Come on."

Clopin's breathing was getting shallow and just the touch of his skin was getting cold but he at least replied, "Th-the d-dagger. G-get it…off."

Not much strength was in Marie but Esmeralda was the only person who was unharmed. The ache in Marie's head was getting stronger that Esmeralda gave another tug on the dagger. From a loud groan of Esmeralda's, the dagger was pulled off Clopin's feet and dropped to the floor. Clopin was such a bloody mess that the women looked back to him worriedly.

"Esmeralda," said Marie to her. "Get some help."

"Just hold on Clo," Esmeralda replied. "I'll be right back."

Esmeralda stood up and walked away from them that Marie held Clopin by the shoulders, despite her vision was blurry.

"Come on, Clo," she said to him again. "Stay with me. Come on. Please."

"M-Marie," he whispered.

First Clopin breathed shallowly. Even though he looked tired and his breathing was slowing, Clopin was determined to speak.

"Y-you're the…q-queen. R-R-Rom-ani Q-Queen. T-to-togeth-er."

She kept her eyes on him, knowing that Clopin never said this to her. Here he was bleeding such as she was after a mightly battle, having their worse enemy defeated, but Clopin was having trouble keeping his eyes open, not just her.

"Together," Marie repeated, feeling her heart drop to her stomach.

With their eyes magnetized, Marie leaned down and Clopin reached up that they connected lips. Both eyes were closed and they didn't lose contact of the mouth. It was this kiss that empowered everything they had for each other. When they stopped, facing each other eye-to-eye, Clopin slowly closed his eyes.

"Clo," Marie whispered. "Clo, stay with me. Please. Please, don't. Come on, don't!"

There was no airway coming out from his mouth and his head leaned to the left, onto her arm. He might've been breathing but why did he go limp? They're together! She's the queen!

"Don't."

He can't leave her. He just can't. In her head, the ache continued but it pumped harder and her eyes became red as tears came out. Her eyesight was darkening as Marie held Clopin but she could at least see outlines. Clopin wasn't moving but she was. She was shuddering and tearing as he laid still. From behind came footsteps that Marie looked. There were the outlines of Esmeralda with Quasimodo including the blonde captain and they walked closer to her. It was hard to tell what Quasimodo and Phoebus were doing. Her eyes were too watery to see but she at least noticed Esmeralda knelt next to her and Clopin.

"Clo?" Esmeralda called.

"H-he needs a doctor," Marie told her. "He n-needs it. He needs a doctor."

"What? Did he-?"

"Don't say it!" Marie snapped interrupting Esmeralda. "Just don't."

"I'll carry him," Phoebus offered.

With Marie holding Clopin on the ground, she let Phoebus take hold of him. Only Esmeralda saw Marie's emotions because she helped her to stand. Not once has Marie doubted Esmeralda that she had her support to walk. She could only limp on her good leg and more blood was coming out and her knee was boneless. More and more her head thumped, that Marie tried to ignore as she looked over to Clopin. He dangled from Phoebus's grasp and from his many lashes and pierced limbs out came dark yet wet crimson blood. Neither of them said a word but followed Phoebus out of the bell tower. Quasimodo led the way through the cathedral that the tightening headache and her pulsating knee wouldn't leave Marie.

They came to the main level of the cathedral that Quasimodo brought them to the front door, where the beam struck, and opened the door. From outside, the sun was showing behind the dark clouds and there was a large crowd on the square. The crowd was about to cheer just as Phoebus, Esmeralda, Marie, and Clopin came outside besides Quasimodo. Instead of an applause, there was murmuring, shouts, and gasping. Not that far were the crowd of Gypsies that Marie had to blink hard to see them better. Not just to get the light out of her eyes but also to make the colors clearer. The ache wouldn't leave her head and she heard voices.

"Oh my _God_! The king!" That was Henri.

"No! King Clopin! I knew that scream was his!"

"The king! No, no, no! Oh my God!"

"What the hell happened to him?!"

In an instant, the Romani crowd ran towards the four.

"I'll take him," said Henri snappishly.

"But where?" said Cedric.

"Jean, Marcel, get over here!"

"He needs a doctor!" the crowd shouted. "The girl to!"

It was good to know that Clopin wasn't the Gypsies' main interest. Jean did come up to the scene that he overlooked their injuries.

"They need shelter," said Jean. "Can we get somewhere?"

"The tavern," said someone from the crowd, that turned out to be the Archdeacon. "You can reside there."

Victor was about to take Marie's hand but instead, Michael and Louis took hold of her. Both thin Gypsies held Marie that she walked with them with her leg dangling. Looking back to Clopin, he was held by Henri and Marcel. They held him up by carrying his shoulders and legs, trying not to get the blood on their own clothes. Esmeralda and Phoebus stayed from behind watching them leave. Thanks to the crowd, Marie came into a building where she noticed the Gypsies were allowed inside a tavern. They passed the bar and went upstairs following the caretaker. In one of the nearby bedrooms where Clopin and Marie were sent into, she was able to lay down gently onto the large queen-sized bed next to Clopin.

"Lay him on his stomach," Jean told the men.

With Clopin laid carefully down, revealing his back, the men saw the severities on both victims. On Marie's knee, after Jean held up her dress, it was bleeding profusely, the bloody bandage was ruined, and her bones were broken. Her stomach was covered by her shirt that the men didn't see the burn marks but she was still disoriented from the fight. The bandages on Clopin's back were taken off showing the many fifty spiked lashes, the stab wound on his left leg, and his hands and feet had holes run through, showing his shattered muscles and bones. The mattress was revealed through the holes. There were a few bruises on his face and a horseshoe bruise on his left arm. Blood wasn't just from Marie, it was soaking the bed with Clopin's holed hands and feet.

"What happened to his hands?" Michael asked after gulping in horror. "And his feet?"

Marie didn't say anything. Clopin's words were still in her head that they'll be together but he was now unconscious. Colors were already fading around her but she looked back to him.

"Is he breathing?" Cedric asked. That was the question Marie wanted to ask.

Jean pressed two fingers down on Clopin's neck that he replied, "Yes he is." Marie sighed.

"But how come he's not moving?"

"I don't know. Your majesty. King Clopin."

Jean first laid his hand on Clopin's forehead and snapped his fingers over Clopin's ear but he didn't respond.

"Your majesty!" the men yelled. "Wake up!"

Henri walked over and he shook Clopin. Never did Clopin stir. Without hesitation, Jean started to work on his patients. Already, Marie was falling asleep that she leaned her head to the left, keeping her eyes on her potential lover. He could've been facing her but his eyes were closed. He wasn't dead. He just can't wake.

 _He's not dead. He's not._

He didn't leave her. He's still here. All he had to do was to open his eyes. Why can't he? As long as she can see him, Marie was happy. Clopin was safe now such as the Gypsies. They're safe and Frollo is gone. If only her head wouldn't hurt and bright colors weren't around, Marie could hold Clopin's hand.

 _Open your eyes Clo. Open them._

Her legs were spread out on the bed that she wanted to move them to get comfortable but she heard Jean order, "Someone raise her leg. Put it on some pillows and get me some boards. I also need towels and two pots of cold and hot water."

The crowd obliged. While her eyes were opening and closing, the ache still in her head, Marie's right leg was lifted up and a few remaining pillows were set underneath. The many pillows were very comfortable that Marie couldn't fight it anymore. She needed her rest and slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep.


	12. Happy Together

There was peace now in Paris and Esmeralda was together with Phoebus thanks to Quasimodo's blessing. He was just too shy to come out of the cathedral that she needed to reassure him. Most people stared at him at first but not one girl. After a hug she obtained from Quasimodo and knowing that he defeated Frollo, Quasimodo was loved by the people. The crowd cheered for him until late in the afternoon. With Frollo's men arrested by the French Army, the Gypsies were free to roam the city of Paris. They just didn't have a place to stay. Everything was better by now but not Clopin and Marie. Marie was asleep and Clopin never woke.

During the week, days later, Esmeralda was with Phoebus and Quasimodo in the town's square talking. This time no one stared at Quasimodo.

"I thought you'd like the bells," said Quasimodo. "That's why I rang them earlier."

"They're beautiful Quasi," Esmeralda said to him. "But you can leave the bell tower."

"But I…"

"It's okay Quasi. Thanks to you, my people are safe."

Quasimodo grinned.

"How are your friends?" he asked kindly.

"They've been asleep for five days by now," Phoebus told him. "That's a record in my book and their injuries."

"I know. Our doctor, Jean, told me he's never seen any injuries like Clo's before," said Esmeralda. "Neither have I."

"That was scary," Quasimodo nodded. "But who was that lady?"

He asked the question as if he wanted to rid the sight.

"The lady who was with you."

"Her name's Marie and she's a good friend of mine," Esmeralda answered. "Just like you Quasi, Marie was outcasted for her looks. The people have called her the Woman Who Laughs. I hope they won't anymore."

"'The Woman Who Laughs'?" Phoebus repeated.

"She has a scary smile but she means well," Esmeralda replied. "Sometimes she reminds me of a clown. A scary clown."

"I thought clowns were supposed to be funny."

"I know. I just hope they'll wake anytime soon."

And if luck would have it, inside the tavern where Marie and Clopin were sleeping, Marie was the first one to open her eyes. The bed she was sleeping on, knowing the Gypsies brought her here, Marie was very comfortable. A different set of bandages were on her knee and she was covered with a soft blanket. The only muscles she could move were her head and face, everything else was hard like stone. Eventually, she had mobility in her arms that she reached up to rub her eyes. She was still in the same bedroom and next to her from her right on an end table was a pitcher of water and a cup. With a sigh, Marie grabbed the handle of the cup and she noticed it was already full of water. She instantly drank the water in one gulp. If she could, Marie would get up and fill the cup with more water but she was too sluggish to do so. At least she moved her head to the left and noticed who was in the room with her: Clopin.

"Clo?" she called.

He wasn't moving but there were bandages on him. His hands were wrapped in white bandages such as his back. No longer was he bleeding, he was immobile and laid on his stomach.

"Clopin."

Marie was about to lean closer to him but she couldn't move her right leg. Her wounded knee was wrapped in clean bandages but two wooden planks were tied with rope next to it. Lifting up her shirt, Marie's stomach was still the same but at least there were clean bandages. Knowing she was patched up was good but she looked back to Clopin, who laid still as a statue.

"Clopin."

With her arm held out, Marie reached over and held his wrist that was laid out.

"Clo, wake up. We're safe. We did it."

Their promise was never failed and Marie helped Clopin to protect his people. She did everything for him. It wasn't a plan; it was a promise. A promise between her and him. Why can't he open his eyes?

"Wake up. Clo, wake up."

The both of them could be sitting at a table enjoying a drink of beer with the Gypsies. From the sound of it, there was commotion from downstairs. How Marie was able to sleep through that, she didn't know. All she knew was that Clopin was not waking up.

"Clo?"

Now that she remembered, they had their first kiss up on the Notre Dame after saving Esmeralda and defeating Frollo, but that was thanks to Quasimodo. True, Frollo was defeated and everyone was free from his tyranny. The only problem was Clopin. He would not open his eyes. No longer did he feel cold, his body was warm thanks to the many blankets that covered the both of them. They were both comfortable on the bed and maybe Marie could share another kiss with him, if only he would wake.

"Clo, wake up."

From beyond the room came footsteps. Now that she was awake, there by the doorway coming to the room was Jean and Henri looking to her after slowly opening the door.

"Oh, good you're awake," said Jean.

"Is everyone downstairs?" Marie asked.

"Yes," said Henri happily. "Everyone is in the city but how is the king?"

"He's not waking up."

The men quickly walked to Clopin that Jean pressed down on Clopin's neck.

"There's still a pulse but he won't respond," said he. "It's as if he's in a deep sleep. What is this?"

"When will he wake?" Marie asked.

"I don't know."

"How long was I asleep then?"

"Five days," Henri replied.

"Invigorating. Will you please wake him up, Jean?"

"I've tried many times but he won't," Jean told her. "I think for now we'll have to watch him. Someone has to keep an eye on him at all times."

"We'll take turns," Henri suggested. "As for now, Jean, you stay with him. I'll take Marie downstairs."

As Jean sat down on a chair, Henri walked to Marie and got her on her feet. No longer did her head hurt and neither her knee, Marie could only walk on her left leg. The boards were still on her knee that Henri held her up and slowly they walked out of the bedroom. As they got out, Marie was led to the bar of the tavern where most of the Gypsies were sitting and drinking. A few of the men saw her that Georges offered his seat to her. With Henri's help, Marie sat down on Georges' chair.

"Where's the king?" she heard Cedric ask.

"Where is he?" Louis also asked.

"Still out cold," Henri replied.

"What do we do now? Where to live?"

"I'm suggesting we'll have to stay in town and wait for Clopin to wake. Jean told me that we'll have to keep an eye on him."

"Agreed," said a few Gypsy men.

"Right now, Jean is watching him."

"And where is Esmeralda?" Marie announced.

"I believe she went to the cathedral."

That is one place that Marie wants to avoid right now. She'll give anything never to return where she witnessed Clopin faint on her arms right after he appointed her the queen…and their first kiss. They were finally together and there was the fact that he might not wake. He could die.

 _Please God, no. No. Don't think of it._

Upstairs, Clopin laid only breathing but barely making a muscle that her heart fell into her stomach. The only good news was that he was breathing so there shouldn't be a chance he'll die. How will he die? Why did he become immobile? What was the cause? Marie may not be no doctor but she had a feeling it was because of his many injuries. For one, he was stabbed with a hot iron poker, flogged with a spiked whip on the back, and his feet and hands were impaled. That many wounds, could it kill him? Is it possible that he could die? Can a person die from those kinds of injuries?

 _Don't! Don't think of it!_

He was bleeding a lot from the back, feet, and hands when she left the Notre Dame. Blood was everywhere on him that it nearly soaked his entire body. Was it the many blood loss that was killing him? Can that happen?

 _Stop! Don't think of it!_

Just then, there was the sound of a door opening and closing that Marie looked up. Who so happen to come to her now was Esmeralda and with her was Captain Phoebus.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Esmeralda said to her, hugging Marie. "Where's Clo?"

"He hasn't woken," Henri said for Marie. This would've been the first time Marie had Henri speak for her.

"How long will we wait?"

"I don't know but why is he here?" He pointed to Phoebus.

"No hard feelings?" Phoebus said back.

"He helped us," Esmeralda said snappishly. "Just give him a chance."

It was hard to trust him after the raiding but there were times when Captain Phoebus did come in handy. He did help them after their ordeal in the cathedral, which was something Marie didn't want to think about, but Phoebus did carry Clopin out. She couldn't focus at the time since pain was worn everywhere on her at the time. The captain is still trouble.

"After the raiding?" said Marie. "Thanks to him we lost the Court. And I'm speaking this for Clopin."

"I'm worried about him to Marie," Esmeralda said to her. "But please give Phoebus a second chance. We're together now and I'd thought you'd support that. Can you please?"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"But he's not joining us for drinks," Henri snapped.

Clopin was still in her mind that Marie thought of having a drink herself. It would ease the tension in her head and the vision of Clopin bloodied on the Notre Dame. By now she was starting to see more of the blood but a mug of beer and talking with Esmeralda helped, sort of.

"How's Quasimodo doing?" she asked. "Is he out of the bell tower?"

Now that she remembered, Quasimodo did try to help. He protected Esmeralda from Frollo but not her and Clopin. They didn't matter to him but Esmeralda did. Only Marie and Clopin had to battle for their lives. As for now Clopin is doing exactly that.

"I've talked with him but he's too shy," Esmeralda replied. "You should meet him Marie since you might like him."

"I can't move around that much Esme. Haven't you seen my knee? And I'm not going to the Notre Dame, ever. Didn't you see Clopin? I'm not going back."

The sight was still there. Him and her were up in the cathedral battling Frollo when she saw Clopin pierced onto the railing. Daggers were on his hands, one dagger ran through his feet, and he was in pain; absolute pain. It was his loud scream that she heard after being kicked on the head by Frollo. A scream of horrifying pain, complete agony, that was heard around the cathedral and possibly the city of Paris; it came from Clopin. Blood was surrounding him and his cringing face gave it all. Why can't he wake up?

"I know how you're feeling Marie," said Esmeralda. "And I'm very sorry."

"No, you don't," Marie retaliated. "You don't know."

"I saw you crying on the Notre Dame. Did he say something to you?"

After a huge gulp, Marie whispered softly, "He made me queen." Then she spoke regularly. "But let's not talk about that. Okay?"

Clopin was up there bloodied. Blood was all over him, even when they kissed. Without saying a word, Marie rubbed her forehead. The sight of her knee, with the boards holding it together, has just reminded her when Clopin saved her from the torture chambers. He did come for her that time. He came for her.

He does care for her. True, he wanted to sleep with her but there were times he did pay attention. First there was the torture chambers where Clopin got her out and after the raiding and flogging, he wanted to see her. During the battle, he trusted her to free the Gypsies which she did. Does he love her? Will he wake or will he die? Blood was everywhere on him, dark red blood.

"Marie, I am so sorry," Esmeralda said again.

She probably saw tears in Marie's eyes which Marie tried to rub away. No one should see her cry. She's still the Woman Who Laughs.

"I'm fine," Marie replied. "Just fine."

A few more tears were forming her eyes that Marie again rubbed away. It was a good thing that Esmeralda is a friend of hers because she was given compassion from her through a hug. Esmeralda only wrapped her arm around Marie's shoulders when Henri announced to the crowd.

"Everybody listen," said he. The entire crowd looked towards him. "I'm suggesting we will stay at the Miller's. As for now, with the king unconscious, we'll have to wait until he wakes and then we'll go to the farmhouse. The catacombs are too much at a risk that we'll have to help Miller to rebuild his house, thanks to Frollo's men for bombarding Paris and his home. For a few months we'll be at the Miller's and then move into the forest. We'll be safer there knowing the French King."

"Good idea," said a few Gypsy men including Marie and Esmeralda.

"If the king doesn't wake for a few months, we'll have to carry him. Jean told me he's not sure when Clopin will wake. So, we'll have to watch him until he does. For now, Jean is with the king and each night, Marie, I want you for the job."

"And I'll tell you when he does wake," Marie replied defiantly.

Marie kept true to her word. That night, when she was taken back into the same bedroom thanks to Esmeralda and Phoebus, Marie laid next to the unconscious Clopin. Jean left the room when the three came inside and laid her on the bed. The pillows were still on the bed that Phoebus carefully put Marie's leg on them. Then they looked towards Clopin.

"I'm sure he'll wake soon enough," Phoebus said aloud. "I swear I've seen many atrocities in my life but none like this man has suffered."

"I agree," Esmeralda said to him. "He's still breathing, isn't he?"

"Jean said he is," Marie replied.

Watching Clopin was easier said than done. Clopin laid like a log and his eyes remained closed. Blood was no longer on him but the image never left her. As Marie remembered, blood covered him like a blanket. Luckily, he's not anymore and he was blanketed by an actual one.

"I'll see you in the morning Marie," said Esmeralda nearby.

"Sure," Marie mumbled.

The two left the room that Marie kept her eyes on Clopin. If he is breathing, he must be able to hear her.

"Please wake up Clo. Please. We'll be going to the Miller's house, so you know. Henri told everyone. Then it's the forest. So, everything will be fine. Just, please, look at me."

Clopin never opened his eyes and neither did he speak to her. He just laid still and breathed. His handsome features were still the same, the long nose, dark skin, long black hair, and slender body. It was only his brown eyes Marie couldn't see.

"Please don't leave me. Don't."

A tight grip came on her throat that Marie nearly gagged but she let out a quiet sob. Tears were falling down her cheeks that she wanted to hold Clopin. With her leg laid on the pillows, Marie could only stare at Clopin while she laid on her back. It was impossible to lay on her side that she instead held his wrist and kissed his bandaged hand. There was no response from him at all. For the first time in forever, Marie cried herself to sleep.

More days went by that Marie and Esmeralda had to wait for Clopin to wake. Their people were anxious to hear a reply that all they were getting was, "Not yet." And they were all taking turns. During the days someone would watch him that Henri did once and so did Antionette and Cedric, including Victor. Only during the night Marie was with Clopin, trying to talk with him. Never did Clopin open his eyes, not even when Jean had help with Henri to move Clopin onto his back.

Many days passed that it lasted for five weeks up to the next month that Esmeralda was in the room during the day. It was close to the night that she sat down on the bed facing Clopin.

"Clo, please wake up," she begged to him. "It's been a month and we're all worried, worried about you. We need you now more than ever. Marie, she's very apprehensive, myself as well. You know that you've always told me to lead everyone? Marie and Henri doing the job. So, open your eyes. Everyone wants to see you, not just me and her."

Looking back to Clopin was like looking at a dead tree. It was useless talking to him and there was no reply. He just laid still on his back. Since she was on the bed, Esmeralda leaned towards him and stroked his cheek.

"You must wake up, Clo. Come on, you're my brother. Just open your eyes."

Stroking him wasn't doing that much good either. There was no possible way to wake Clopin. Talking, touching, shaking, and loud sounds were not responsive for him. Nothing Esmeralda nor her people could do for him would awake their king. Is it possible that he'll die? Jean didn't have an answer for Clopin's predicament and Marie was currently in a state of depression. She just hasn't shown her emotions in a crowd.

"Clopin, please," she begged him. "You have to wake up. I can't lose you."

Since the Notre Dame was close to the tavern, the bells were ringing which Esmeralda knew Quasimodo was still too shy to live in town. The ringing bells were setting the mood as she stared at her brother who laid still. He was frozen as a statue and only resumed breathing. On the third toll of the bells, Clopin suddenly moved. It wasn't just a breath. His eyes were fluttering that Esmeralda held her breath. Slowly, his eyes blinked and were opened.

"Clo," said she.

"E-Esme?" he whispered.

Esmeralda cried, "I'm so glad you're awake!"

He was finally awake! Finally! Clopin is awoken and she can tell Marie! He woke up! Unable to control herself, Esmeralda hugged Clopin. He just laid on the bed but said, "Wh-what happened? Wh-where is everyone? Where's Marie?"

"They're downstairs," Esmeralda told him. "Waiting for you."

"What?"

"You were out cold for two months."

"Two months? I have to see everyone. Get Jean here."

"Just hold on but I'm still glad you're okay."

Esmeralda first kissed Clopin on the cheek then she walked out of the room. Down in the bar, Jean was next to Henri that she quickly ran to him.

"Jean," said she to him. "I need you upstairs."

He must've thought it was an emergency that Jean left his drink of beer on the counter table and ran into the bedroom with Esmeralda trailing from behind.

In the meantime, Clopin was looking to his hands that were heavily bandaged and he pulled the blankets off him to see his bandaged feet. The shoes were taken off that explained the many wrappings and his reason for not being able to walk. His back wasn't sore anymore, he just couldn't use his feet and hands.

 _Damn._

But where was Marie and his people? Clopin has to find them in order to know they're safe. Earlier, Esmeralda was with him in the room that she was okay, which was a sight for sore eyes, but he didn't know about everybody else. Soon enough, the door of the bedroom he was inside opened. There by the door was Esmeralda and Jean.

"Oh, thank God!" Jean exclaimed.

The both of them ran to him.

"Is everyone downstairs?" Clopin asked instantly. "This is a tavern isn't it?"

"Yes sir," Jean replied.

"Marie there to?"

"Yes."

"Then help me get downstairs. A king is never too weak."

Without hesitation, Esmeralda and Jean held Clopin by his shoulders and helped him to stand. Clopin had to rely on both people in order to leave the room that he was taken into the bar of the tavern. The minute he saw his people inside drinking and talking, Clopin sighed heavily. They were all safe, not just in waiting, but free at last. Everyone was free. The men and women were inside the tavern including the children and animals. Djali was shown next to Marie who wasn't that far. She was with Antionette and Colette talking about psychic abilities.

"So, you can see dead people," said she.

"I can feel them," Antionette replied. "Their energy and their presence."

"Any evil spirits?"

"Once but it was terrifying. A client came to me that I felt a horrible energy around them. Something horrible, evil."

"Cool."

"But this was something different, Marie. Very different."

"How?"

"Evil, pure evil. The client looked to me for help but not everyone trusts Gypsies. They believe we give curses. Hmpf."

"Gypsy curses. Yeah right. Curses don't exist."

"Thank God you're on our side," said Colette.

In pure joy Clopin shouted, "Hello everybody!"

Now all eyes were on him that there was a huge applause and cry.

"Your majesty! Thank God!"

"Oh my God, he's alive! He woke!"

"Your majesty! Yes! I knew you'd wake! I knew it!"

"He's awake!"

The entire crowd of the Romani surrounded Clopin the minute he walked down the last step with Esmeralda and Jean but they at least gave him space to walk. The minute he sat down, the women and children hugged him and the men and elderly patted his back. It was as if they wanted to shake his hand but the sight of the bandages on him made them think twice. He was back with his people. For two and half months he was out cold, not knowing a damn thing that was occurring around him at the time. The last thing Clopin remembered was the fight he had on the Notre Dame; and he appointed Marie queen. The woman who helped him many times to save his people. And for now, Marie came running to him with a big smile. Her wide high-cheeked smile made Clopin want to stand up and hug her but he can barely stand on his feet.

"I was afraid you'd die!" he heard Antionette say. "We all were!"

"Don't rub it in," Clopin told her. "But tell me, why are we in this tavern?"

"We were allowed here sir," Cedric told him.

"And everyone is around the city," said Henri. "I've suggested we could stay at the Miller's. For you see, when Frollo attacked the city looking for Esmeralda, he burned the Miller's house. We've been helping him rebuild his home so we could stay at his farm. Afterwards, we'll be in the forest. It'll be safe there."

"Good. Miller's and forest, it shall be," he suggested. Everyone looked up to him. "We'll fetch our possessions and stay at the Miller's for a few months. As for now we'll have to wait until my injuries are healed. I am _not_ traveling with no feet to walk on. Jean, when will that be?"

"A few weeks sir," Jean answered.

"Then we'll wait two weeks," Clopin announced.

"Yes sir," everyone agreed.

As much as he wanted to a cartwheel or somersault, Clopin couldn't do that but asked for a drink to be handed to him. He couldn't even dance around nor jump. At least he had Marie and his people with him. After the people walked away, Marie came to him that by now her and Clopin hugged.

"You're not crying, are you?' said Clopin after letting her go noticing her eyes water.

"No," said Marie rubbing her eyes. "I'm just…happy. Happy to see you."

Now that he remembered, they shared their first kiss on the Notre Dame. That was the last thing he did before he was enveloped in blackness.

"The heart cries but not the soul," he said to her. "Everyone's safe. Thank you. You and I, we did it."

"We sure did," Marie replied.

For sure. He may still want her body but by now he just wanted her. She helped him. No longer is she just his woman, she's his life. As they kept their eyes together, Clopin and Marie leaned closer but Esmeralda showed up with Phoebus.

"La Esmeralda and her boy," he sighed.

"Clo, don't," Esmeralda scolded. "Just give him a chance. I love Phoebus and I know he does for me. If we have to leave, he's coming with us."

By now, Esmeralda was telling him the truth. She sure has the determined spirit and yes, the captain has helped.

"Oh, ye of little faith," he muttered. "He's yours, Esme."

"Thank you," she replied.

Still, there was the thought of the captain ruining things. He has helped a few times but all that mattered now was his people's safety and yes, Marie. He took a drink of his beer and with the thought that Marie and his people are safe, and with the toll of the bells from the Notre Dame ringing, a song came to mind.

 _So, here is a riddle to guess if you can_

 _Sing the bells of Notre Dame_

 _What makes a monster and what makes a man_

Now his people sang along.

 _Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells_

Then he sang,

 _Whatever their pitch you_

 _Can feel them bewitch you_

 _The rich of the ritual knells_

Now everyone sang together.

 _Of the bells of Notre Dame_

With all singing voices ringing high and ending with the last note, a higher spirit was within the tavern. During the night, Clopin and Marie drank beers and were taken back to the bedroom until it was late at night. Sleep was not in Marie's mind though. Happiness wore over her and she had a feeling what Clopin was thinking. This would be their chance. Not only was he glad, so was she.

"You know," he spoke. "I've had you with us for almost a week and from day one, young lady, you've always been trouble. Lucky for you, there's no noose."

"I've helped," Marie brought up. "Haven't I?"

"The grass is always green but a flower stands out."

Marie smiled. It was in his eyes that Marie knew what Clopin was saying. While she stared at him, the two held hands that he grinned, "I love you."

"I love you to," Marie replied; and she meant it.

No longer did she have to flirt nor play with him, they were together now. She helped him and he thanked her. They're together now. Again, she reached to him and he did to her and this time they connected lips while closing their eyes. This was their second kiss but at least there was no blood. It was just Marie and Clopin and they didn't want it to stop. He held her face and she, his shoulder. The second time was always the best and this time more passionately. No force will stop them and no intruder neither. After separating, they smiled happily to each other.

"What do you think?" he whispered. "Want to?"

"Yeah," she answered.

The two connected lips again and never stopped. Not even when Clopin laid atop of her. The more they kept their mouths together they slowly took their clothes off and continued kissing. This was the night that Marie didn't want to forget as she gently held Clopin, loving his strong kisses. They didn't lose contact of the mouth, especially when both bodies were smoldered. Slowly, Clopin caressed Marie with his fingers, just from her breasts to her thighs, not touching her burned stomach; giving Marie the butterflies in her head. They tried not to touch the injuries as the two continued to kiss.

Clopin's smooth touch of his fingers were enough to arouse Marie that she held him by the shoulders and gave out a few breaths, especially when he entered inside her. She gasped behind the kisses but so did Clopin. With his arms leaned against the bed and Marie's legs laid across, Marie moved along with the pushing rhythm Clopin gave her. Nothing came to mind but only the fact that it was happening. It truly was happening between them and Marie didn't want to forget this. Even when they broke the kiss, Marie gasped more and more that her and his eyes rolled and the gasps were louder; until the breaking moment. Both of them were gasping for air when Clopin stopped.

Exhausted, Clopin laid next to Marie, locked eyes with her holding hands and they said together, "Together, forever."


End file.
